Virtual Insanity
by Bubblefox
Summary: Vincent Valentine came from the game into the real world. Leaving everything you knew behind and learning a lot of new things can be difficult. But sometimes, you'll find something precious amongst it all... -Book 1 finished! Book 2 continued-
1. Virtual Insanity

**Disclaimer: I don't own Playstation, the games of it, Final fantasy nor its characters. If I did, this story wouldn't be called a 'fanfic', right? I only own Jillian, Kayla and Eric. Oh, and I want to thank Jamiroquai for bringing me the idea to give this story a name like one of their song titles XD **

**Author note: this idea popped up in my mind lately and it wouldn't go away. So I decided to write it down. I hope you like it and I hope you'll leave a comment (negative and positive comments, it doesn't matter. I like them all!) :)  
****-----**

**Chapter one – Virtual insanity –**

Twilight in the bedroom made the mess in it look less worse. It was a regular room: not big, nor little. The big window with window-sill under it in the front of the room, was open. A light breeze went through the room.  
The walls were hung with loads of posters. A big wardrobe with a mirror as door across the door stood in a corner of the room. Ironically their laid more clothing on the red carpet than in the big wardrobe itself…  
In the other corner there stood a regular bed with across a writing desk. A computer was turned on, this and the TV lit the bedroom.  
The girl on the bed sighed. She sat with pulled up legs, her arms wrapped around her knees. Her long, brown hair flowed from her head downwards to her shoulders, she bright blue eyes were unfocused.  
Noises from the living room on the other side of her bedroom door made her look up. It really was too early… The girl glanced the clock, 4 am in the morning!  
She rose from her bed, stepped over the mess that laid on the floor and entered the living room. Bright light because of a lamp lit the room. Two people sat on the couch, a boy and a girl. They were her housemates, Eric and Kayla.  
Kayla had short black hair, that reached her shoulders. Her gray eyes shone underneath the black bangs. Eric was a lanky guy with blond locks and brown eyes, he frowned his eyebrows more when Kayla tugged one lock straight.  
''Don't pull that hard!.. Ouch! I said it hurts!'' Eric moaned, drawing his head back from Kayla's hands which were busy with it. Both people were dressed in awkward costumes.  
''Guys.. what the heck are you doing?'' The brown haired girl muttered, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Kayla looked up, a big grin sliced her face, ''You forgot, Jill-bill?''  
Jillian sighed, ''What did I forgot?''  
''The-Ouch!.. cosplay-event,'' Eric said, scowling at Kayla when she kept tugging his hair. ''Ah.. cosplay, that explains those costumes,'' Jillian said dryly, she didn't liked cosplay very much, it wasn't her cup of tea…just like video-games. It was a shame her housemates really loved games and cosplay. That's why they were a couple probably.  
''Yep!'' Kayla giggled and grabbed a tube of hair gel, she squeezed in it and cared some Eric's locks of hair with it. His haircut looked like a bird had made it's home on the top of his head… Jillian chuckled.  
''And who are you supposed to mean?'' Jillian laughed, she made a small nod to the costumes of Kayla and Eric. Eric looked up, ''It was Kayla's idea… She's going as Yuffie and I'm supposed to be Cloud-Ouch!''  
''Yuffie? Cloud?'' Jillian scratched her head, she placed herself on the couch next to Eric. Where was he talking about?  
''They're characters from a GAME, Jill,'' Eric sighed, he rose from his place and walked to the kitchen, ''Want some tea?''  
''Please,'' Jillian answered and turned her face to Kayla who sad across from her. The black-haired girl bowed forward to Jillian and her grin grew bigger. ''I've got another costume for you too!''  
''I'm not going,'' Jillian yawned, she slowly stretched her arms, ''You know I hate events.''  
''Please! Please! Pleeeease!'' Kayla tried her puppy-face on her housemate, ''I'm gonna hate you forever if you don't go with us.''  
Jillian sighed loudly, ''Fine. But I don't have a ticket.''  
Eric entered the room with three mugs filled with tea, he left them on the little coffee table and placed himself between the girls. ''Kayla bought already a ticket for you. Please don't let us down and get that costume.''  
Jillian rubbed her forehead and rose from the couch. She bowed to get her cup of tea from the table and turned back to Kayla, ''I hope it isn't some ridicules costume like previous year…''  
''Nonono!'' rapidly the black-haired girl shook her head, ''This time it's more than just a bikini. It lays on my bed.''

Jillian rolled her eyes to herself, why did she always agreed with such things? She didn't really liked them either! Slowly she walked across the corridor, it had started to storm outside and sometimes the thunder lightning lighted the rooms. With her elbows she pushed her door open and entered the room, only the TV lit the room.  
Kayla had connected the console to the TV and had showed her a game: _Final Fantasy VII: Dirge of Cerberus. _Jillian thought it was a funny name, and she never had played a game like that. Actually, she never had played any console games. Only dull ones at the computer. Her friend had showed a bit of her own saved game, she had already finished the game twice. Probably this game was the third time of trying… it was paused on an end scene. Jillian remembered Kayla had said the main character was 'hot stuff'.  
Jillian searched in the dark room for the light switch. Where the heck was that stupid thing? She almost dropped her cup to the ground. Grr… First, put the thing she held at the desk.  
Careless she walked through Kayla's mess, which laid on the ground. Stumbling she felt over her schoolbag and smacked unto the ground. The mug broke on the _Playstation.  
_Sudden a close thunder lightning lit the room and a loud bang reverberated. The TV popped out. Jillian was covered in darkness.  
''Autch…'' Jillian crawled up. Immediately she stopped moving and almost stopped breathing.  
In the middle of the room little green orbs glowed in the darkness. It looked like they were chasing each other, when they whirled down to the ground. Jillian gasped when she saw the orbs come together on the ground. A serene, gleaming, green light glowed stronger…The girl blinked with her eyes, what the hell was going on? She must be dreaming!  
Jillian rubbed her eyes and couldn't find the green orbs anymore. It was probably just a hallucination or something. She held her breath, when the light popped on again… wait, wasn't there a power failure because of the lightning that hit the house, just a few seconds ago? The girl crawled on her knees and found Kayla's bed. Jillian glanced the costume.. she had to wear this?!  
It looked rather normal clothing to her, except for the long, white lab coat.

Knocking on the door. Jillian turned around for the mirror and watched Kayla enter the room. ''Whoa! It really fits you!'' she exclaimed. Jillian nodded, she watched herself back in the mirror. She was wearing under the white lab coat a purple-blue shirt with a line of lighter fringe on it. The skirt Jillian wore was asymmetric, dark purple and had also some fringe on the ends.

Kayla glanced the bare feet of her friend and the long, free hair. ''Wait a sec. I'm gonna do your hair nicely.'' She turned around in her room and walked to a wardrobe, she opened it and grabbed a long, yellow ribbon out of it. It took her one minute more to make a high ponytail in Jillian's hair, Jillian frowned. ''It looks odd to me…''  
''Don't be a bore and get your bright red pumps.''  
''Red pumps?'' Jillian frowned, that would be a strange combination with this outfit. But Kayla nodded, ''You cosplay Lucrecia Crescent of Final Fantasy. Because you won't fit my Tifa or Aerith costume. And besides, Lucrecia's behavior is mostly like yours.''  
Jillian shrugged, she didn't knew those characters so it didn't bother her much what she was wearing. She walked away from Kayla and entered her own bedroom. Slowly she opened her wardrobe and tried to look for her shoes.  
Sudden something grabbed her ankle, Jillian screamed when she fell on the ground. The clawed hand drew back. Jillian saw the red, glowing eyes in the dark.  
There laid a man in her closet! Jillian yelped again. Before she could ask him something, his eyes closed again. He was unconscious…On her guard against for the odd man, she sneaked closer to him.  
He seemed harmless. He was tall, had raven-black hair and a pale skin, his eyes were closed. The girl sat on her knees and bowed forward to get a better look. Even his clothes were strange, his lower part of his face was covered by his blood-red cape. A few buckles held it closed on the top, the ripped bottom laid under the man's legs. A bandana with the same colour as the cloak was wrapped over his forehead, only a little part of his face wasn't hidden.  
His shirt and pants were black, and seemed to be made of leather, and also there were buckles on his clothes. The most astonish thing Jillian saw, was the golden-claw-thing instead of a real hand on the left side that had grabbed her ankle. The fact he had pointy shoes of the same material, didn't bothered her that much as the claw did. A strap around his waist held a holster on it's place, in the holster was a gun.  
Were this things tricks of black magic or something? Or was she just hallucinating again?  
Jillian stretched her hand and touched his right hand, it felt warm.  
She pulled her arm back and rubbed her both eyes, maybe this dream would be over soon. Probably she would wake up by now. Nope. Jillian's bedroom door flew open, Kayla and Eric stormed inside and watched Jillian with a flabbergasted expression.  
She frowned and looked up at her friends, than back to the man.  
''What the hell?!'' Eric blurted out and ran to Jillian's side. ''Oh. My. God!'' Kayla yelled, ''Who the fuck is that?!''  
''I don't know..'' Jillian whispered, ''He just laid here when I searched for the shoes.''  
''Let's lay him down on your bed,'' Eric decided, Jillian nodded.

''He doesn't look like a thief… Would he be a cosplayer?'' Kayla hold a piece of the bright red cape between her fingers, they were sitting next to the laying man on the bed. ''He looks like Vincent Valentine of Final Fantasy,'' Eric explained to Jillian, ''I have to admit, he really looks like the one of the game.''  
''I wonder what he was doing in my wardrobe,'' Jillian chuckled. It was around half 6 am, they were ready to go to the cosplay-event. Sudden the eyes of the man fluttered slowly open, like he had slept for some time.  
Jillian's jaw almost dropped, now she looked closer at his eyes, she saw they really were red! The man moved his eyes a bit, sudden he noticed the girl next to him. Jillian couldn't read any emotion of his face.  
''W-where am I?'' He asked, with a low voice and his gaze locked at her. Jillian blinked a few times, opened her mouth to say a thing, but closed it again. What must she answer?  
'Hey! I found you in my wardrobe, were you trying to steal shoes? Busted!' Maybe doing a dance while saying? … No… that wouldn't help. Please, stay calm, Jillian thought to herself.  
Although, there was enough reason to panic. ''Eh, you're here in my room.''  
Eric and Kayla kept silent, the man glanced them for a second. He closed his eyes and tried to get up. Sudden he knitted his eyebrows a bit, the arms were he leaned on, shook a bit. Jillian observed him, ''What's your name?''  
The man's eyes opened and watched her, ''Vincent. Vincent Valentine.''  
Eric, who sat next to Kayla on the end of the bed, chuckled, ''We can see you're cosplaying him, but what's your real name? And what the heck are you doing here?''  
The man frowned, ''It is my real name. And I do not know how I came here or what I am doing here.''  
Jillian glanced Kayla and Eric for a moment, both were silent and gazed her. Did the couple believe this man? ''I'm Jillian and they're Kayla and Eric.''  
A small nod of Vincent. Jillian already knew he was probably not a man of many words. The man looked around. His gaze stole over the mess on the floor and at the writing desk, the computer, the TV and ended at Jillian's awaiting face.  
''What happened?'' Vincent asked with his low and cold voice. ''I don't know for sure…'' Jillian started to mumble, ''There was a lightning, I dropped my tea over the console of my friend and green orbs appeared.''  
Why did she let it sound like this happened every Saturday-morning? The man frowned, his gaze cold, ''Green orbs?''  
Jillian nodded, ''They swirled through the air and stuck together… then they faded away.''  
Silence.  
''Wait a sec. You wrecked my _Playstation_?'' Kayla finally realized the reason her console was broken and wet. ''I'm sorry,'' Jillian said monotone. There was a bigger problem than a broken game computer, there was a stranger among them!  
''It doesn't sound very reliable. How do we know you tell the truth about who you are?'' Eric scowled at Vincent. Vincent made a light nod and tried to sit up right. ''I understand your concern. But I can't explain you how I came her… it's all black. I only remember I was in _her _cave..''  
''Her?'' Jillian asked. Vincent captured her with his eyes for a long moment, ''Lucrecia… First I thought you were her.''  
''Then I did do a good job,'' Kayla grinned. Vincent lifted one eyebrow lightly.  
''We're going to a cosplay-event,'' Eric said. Jillian saw Vincent's light confusing in his eyes and added: ''By cosplay you dress yourself as a unreal character.''  
''Un… real?'' Vincent said slowly and quietly. Eric nodded.  
''This probably sounds weird, but… I think something dropped you from the game into the real world,'' Eric looked up at the face of Vincent. He hid his lower face behind his cape, he frowned too. ''You mean my world doesn't exist?''  
Jillian bit her lip, what would she do if she founds out this world she lived in wasn't real? She would probably not believe it, just like this actually.  
''People have made _Final Fantasy_-games and…'' Jillian felt a bit unsure about it, even she didn't know what exactly happened, ''I don't know how, but you got out of the game! It's like..'' _Magic_. Jillian blinked when she thought of that. It really was an accidental…  
Silence.  
''Those green orbs… Probably the Lifestream.''  
Three heads turned their head to Vincent. He finally had spoken after a long silence.  
''Ehm, maybe you haven't noticed yet, but it's just a game. The Lifestream doesn't really exist.'' Kayla spoke slowly. Jill rose her eyebrows a bit, the game-geek was saying? Wow… this day got even more wicked!  
''And I hope you have noticed I'm not made of pixels,'' Vincent said, his voice deadly cold. His eyes gazed at Kayla, she scowled back. Jillian sighed, she wished she had played the game now. Only she, of the whole group, didn't knew anything about _Final Fantasy _world.  
''However,'' Jillian took a big breath, ''What are we going to do now? I mean, now you're in the real world…'' She faced the crimson eyes. Silence again in the room, all four thinking.  
''I'm not staying here,'' Vincent's deep voice said. Jillian looked up to Vincent, what was that strange man planning?  
''I don't think you'll survive out there!'' Kayla started a discussion against the tall man, both rose from their places, facing each other. He looked down at her. Kayla kept going, ''I mean, there are different rules, no monsters… you can't let out Chaos anytime you want…''  
Vincent's eyes narrowed, ''Chaos is history. He and Omega returned to the Planet.''  
Wait.. about what were they talking about? Jillian lifted her head and followed their conversation, even Eric looked troublesome. ''Yeah, but you better stay here with us till we got a plan. Or don't you wanna go back to YOUR world?'' Kayla attacked him with her words, it seemed to work. Vincent adverted his gaze from Kayla and closed his eyes.  
''I guess that's a 'yes' than.'' she snarled.  
''I didn't say anything.''  
''That's okay, it was probably depressing anyway,'' Kayla snorted. Eric sighed and rose from his place, ''I'm going to make breakfast. After that we'll head for the cosplay-event.''  
Kayla and Eric walked out of the room and left Jillian and Vincent in Jillian's bedroom. The girl watched the man, he looked utterly confused.  
''I'm sorry..'' She said, trying to give him comfort. Jill placed her hand softly on his shoulder, he looked up. ''Would you join us when we're going?''  
''I don't like crowded places.''  
''Nor do I! So that makes two of us,'' Jillian smiled, ''I would be very happy if I can show you the real world.''  
Vincent didn't said a word, he just made a quick and light nod. Jillian's smile grew wider.

**A/N: I hope you liked the first chapter! I had fun writing it :D I promise next chapter will be more hilarious and well… I hope you give a comment at this chapter. You know, reviews are like fuel for a author (wink)**


	2. Fangirls Attack!

**Chapter two – Fangirls attack! –**

Jillian sighed, they were driving for more than two hours now. The little car of Eric didn't gave much comfort or much space. Eric drove and Jillian sat next to him, because she would be motion sick in the back of the car. Vincent and Kayla sat in the back of the tiny car. Every time the vehicle turned in a curve, Vincent Valentine's hair tickled Kayla in the face.  
''You really need to introduce yourself to a brush,'' Kayla blurted when she wiped the black locks of Vincent's hair another time.  
''It isn't his fault he has got poofy emo hair,'' Eric joked. Jillian snickered when she captured Vincent's expression before he could hide his face behind his cloak. Jillian turned her face to the driver next to her, ''Are we there yet?''  
''Yep. Do you see that white building over there?'' Kayla placed herself between the front chairs and pointed at the tall building in the distance. Jillian nodded.  
Vincent watched the brown haired girl. No wonder he thought she was Lucrecia when he saw her for the first time… Her movements and smile looked just the same, but her eyes and behaviour was different. Jillian's hair was shorter too…  
His thoughts drifted away, he didn't even noticed they had arrived and automatically he stepped out of the tiny, red car.  
Sudden someone pushed him in the back, he turned his face and found Jillian next to him. ''Eric and Kayla already left. They couldn't wait to get inside,'' Jillian laughed and pushed Vincent lightly in the back again, ''C'mon, Vinnie, we'll have to find them.''  
He didn't replied anything back, but decided to follow the girl instead.

When they finally entered the enormous building, there were cosplayers everywhere! But there were also a lot of people who were normally dressed and took pictures of the happenings. Vincent tried to catch up with everything, but it was so different from his own world… Jillian explained a few things with a laugh and smile in between.  
''Let's go to that area over there.'' She pointed to section with a lot of stands with colourful posters and probably merchandise.  
On their way to the stands, much girls turned their heads when they passed Vincent and Jillian. Mostly they stared at Vincent. ''What's the matter with them?'' Vincent mumbled when another girl pointed at him. Jillian who was walking next to him shrugged dryly, ''Perhaps they think you're a handsome cosplayer with a good costume.''  
''But I am not-''  
''I know you aren't a cosplayer. I kind of believe the thought you stepped out of the game,'' Jillian turned her face to Vincent and made a lop side smile. Vincent didn't answer her smile, he hid the lower part of his face behind the collar of his cloak. Why was she so nice to him? If somebody told him he or she came out of some game, he would, probably, not believe it at all.  
''Am I allowed to stop them gazing at me?'' Sounded Vincent's muffled voice behind the collar. ''You can't fight the fangirls,'' Jillian replied laughing. Another flash of a photo camera made Vincent and Jillian close their eyes for a moment.  
''Just let me kill the annoying ones…'' He groaned lightly.  
''Aww, you should be so happy you have any,'' Jillian patted the raven-black haired man on the shoulder. He sighed dismayed and rolled his eyes, which made Jillian laugh even harder.  
''Jillian! Vincent!''  
A familiar person waved at them over the crowd, only Vincent noticed the hand above the heads of the visitors. Jillian didn't noticed it, she was looking at some stuff a stand sold. Vincent frowned and grabbed her arm. This sudden action confused Jillian and she stumbled when she tried to catch up with Vincent's quick steps.  
He hated crowds and he would be glad if they finally left. But in this world he only knew four persons he had met this very morning, Vincent had to wait for them to leave.  
Kayla had called their names and Jillian hopped to her when she saw her and Eric. Vincent crossed his arms in front of his chest and leant against the back of a stand, he didn't really listened to the conversation of the three friends. His sight stole over his nearby area and sudden he saw something interesting. Vincent walked away from Jillian and her friends and stopped in front of the stand.  
It couldn't be, could it?  
With his gauntlet he picked up a little doll with blond, spiky hair. Cloud merchandise?  
He put the little statue back to its place and looked at the other stuff which laid at the table. Vincent blinked a few times, it all was based at the persons he really knew in his own world!  
So what Jillian had told him… is true?  
''Nice products, nice prices, isn't it?'' The salesman laid his hands on the table and leaned over the table to face Vincent. Vincent gazed back at the salesman, who wore a cocky smirk. When the gunman didn't respond, the smirk of the sales man faded away and he shifted uncomfortable with his eyes.  
''We do have also Vincent Valentine merchandise, if you prefer.'' There was that eager smile again… Vincent watched every move the man at the other side of the table made. He got something from under the table.  
The merchant showed Vincent his hand and pointed at the silver pendant. ''This is the real gimmick.''  
Vincent bowed a bit forward and blinked, it looked exactly like the dirge of his own Cerberus. Only he had lost the pendant in the fight against Omega…  
Vincent almost jumped when Jillian touched his arm suddenly, he didn't really liked it when people touched him physically.  
''Hey Vince! Ooh, that looks nice! Are you going to buy that?''  
Vincent frowned and turned back to the merchant.  
''What do ya think? Only 10 for a fine cosplayer like you,'' The salesman smiled greedy.

When Vincent walked away with the little silver pendant in his hand, the man behind them yelped loudly. Jillian looked over her shoulder to see the salesman jump up and down angrily. ''Vincent? What did you gave that man?''  
''10 Gil, why?''  
''Eh… I don't think they accept Gil in this world,'' She smiled sheepish. Vincent lifted his eyebrows a bit and shrugged slowly, ''He said I could have it for 10.''

It had been a long day, and they all were worn out when they stepped into the car.  
''I'll drive this time,'' Kayla picked the keys from Eric and started the motor. Jillian plumbed down at the seat next to Kayla and closed the door. Eric put himself next to Vincent in the back. ''And, Vincent, what do you think about this world till now?''  
The ebony haired man glanced Jillian, who leaned with her head against the window of the car and turned his gaze back to Eric. ''It might have been worse.''  
It took them another two hours to get back to the apartment and Jillian had fallen asleep against the window. Vincent was still wondering why this girl was that nice to him: a total stranger who claimed to be from another world.  
This girl had told him a few things about this world, about the money, about some rules. But she hadn't told much about herself… Vincent thought he had seen a few flaws of sadness in Jillians eyes. Why was that?  
Eric carried the sleeping Jillian in his arms when they walked upstairs to the apartment, the guy looked concerned about his friend, but didn't spoke his thoughts. Even Kayla was quiet. When Eric had brought Jillian to her bed, he came back to the living room where Kayla and Vincent sat at the couch.  
''She's fast asleep,'' Eric plumbed down next to Kayla and wrapped an arm around her waist. Vincent met Eric's eyes, he had to say what he had on his mind. Before Vincent could open his mouth, Kayla was quicker speaking.  
''She's half deaf.''  
Vincent blinked a few times, ''I beg you pardon?''  
''Jillian, you're wondering why she's so tired, right? She looks healthy, but she is for 50 percent deaf,'' Eric answered, ''She can read lips and body language to comprehend what is happening around her and what people are talking about. That's what makes her tired, she has to pay attention of everything in her surrounding.''  
Vincent knitted his eyebrows and sunk in deep thoughts, ''But she can speak…''  
''Yeah, but it's much more difficult for her to do than for us,'' Kayla mumbled, here eyes were closed and she was almost asleep against Eric's chest, ''She don't make friends quick, most of them think Jill is a freak because she's half-deaf.''  
So that's why she was so sad and nice at the same time, Vincent thought. Jillian wanted to make him feel comfortable in this strange and new world, but at the other hand she knew he would probably back off if he knew she was half-deaf…  
After a long silence, Eric rose from his place and carried Kayla this time in his arms. ''I'm going to bring her to bed. Should I get you a pillow and blankets so you could sleep on the couch?''  
Vincent shook his head, ''I'll be fine.''  
Eric shrugged, ''Okay then. If there's something wrong, you can find us there.'' He made a light nod to a door, probably the bedroom he and Kayla shared. Vincent nodded.  
When the lanky guy closed the door behind him, Vincent rose from his place and walked to Jillian's bedroom. He slowly opened it and walked into the room.  
The girl slept restless and rolled every second to the other side of her bed. Vincent didn't exactly knew what he was doing when he stepped into the wardrobe and placed himself at the bottom. He leant with his back against one side of the furniture and left the mirror door open. The wardrobe was big enough to give Vincent space to lay his legs straight.  
Vincent had almost fallen asleep, but sudden he noticed somebody standing next to him. He looked up and saw Jillian looking down at him. She wore a bright pink pyjama and dragged her blanket in her hands. Her long brown hair hung down at each side of her face.  
''You might get a cold,'' Jillian said, almost too quiet to hear. She threw the white blanket over Vincent's legs and placed herself against the other side of the wardrobe. The girl tucked herself also under the blanket, her gaze turned back to Vincent, he looked surprised due her action. Jillian smiled lightly.  
''Why the wardrobe?''  
The man could hear a light chuckle in her voice, he frowned lightly even if he knew she couldn't see it due the darkness in the bedroom. ''Maybe the Life stream would warp me back, somehow.''  
''Hmm, who knows? I mean, since this day I know everything is possible,'' Jillian laughed, Vincent didn't replied her laugh. After a few minutes silence, Jillian opened her mouth again. ''They told you, right? They told you I'm half-deaf, isn't it?''  
Vincent nodded, but realized Jillian wouldn't probably see it, ''Yes, they did.''  
He heard the young woman sigh and felt the shuddering of her leg against his own. Vincent felt she was uneasy about this fact.  
''I do not think different about you now, if you ought to know.''  
''Thank you, Vincent, that means a lot to me,'' Jillian said softly, and Vincent knew the young woman meant what she said.

**A/N: I hope you liked this chapter :)  
It would make my day if you leave a comment, so I know it's a little bit appriciated (or not x.x)... So go and hit that little 'Go' button **


	3. Some Say

**Chapter three – Some say–**

Sunday morning. The light of the early sun shone through the curtains and lit the room a bit.  
Jillian watched the man in front of her, thanks to the bit of light she could see his face. His eyes were closed, and he kept his head barely up. Vincent snore a little when he turned into a deep state of sleep… The young girl against the other side smirked a little. Vincent must have been very tired.  
After a whole day of excited things, such as traveling to another dimension, running away from crazy fangirls and having a conversation in a wardrobe at night, Jillian could understand this very well.  
Slowly she rose from her place in the closet, her back hurt because of the hard ground and walls. Luckily there weren't much clothes in the wardrobe so the two of them had more space than usual to sit. Jillian left the blanket over Vincent, she couldn't sleep anymore, due the morning light in her room. She looked at the clock, it was past 8. Perhaps she could make a huge breakfast for everyone?

''Jill?'' A drowsy Kayla stepped into the kitchen and watched her housemate making toast with jam. After a few moments Jillian turned around and almost jumped. ''Kayla! Please let me notice next time you're standing behind me!''  
Kayla smirked sheepish and answered a bit louder, ''Sorry, I didn't wanted to wake the guys by screaming out loud. Come to think of it, where's the artificial guy?''  
''Vincent isn't not artificial. He's real.''  
Jillian turned her back to her friend and started to smear some jam at another toast. It annoyed her Kayla teased Vincent so much. He was new and a total stranger in this world, she wanted him to feel a bit more comfortable around.  
''Sorry again,'' Kayla shrugged, but she knew her friend couldn't see it, ''I heard voices from your room last night…''  
Kayla drew her face closer to Jillian who looked back awkwardly, ''So?''  
''Well,'' a cocky smirk appeared at Kayla's face, her voice sounded suspicious, ''What did you do to make our new guest feel comfortable?''  
Jillian sighed loudly and rolled with her eyes, ''We were talking. In the wardrobe.''  
''In the wardrobe?!'' The other girl almost choked in her tea she had got from the black kitchen sink, next to Jillian. After she had removed the tea from her face, Kayla blinked a few times and burst out into a laughter.  
She laughed even harder when Vincent entered the living room with an innocent expression at his face. The tall man couldn't understand what was so funny about.  
Jillian shook her head and smirked. Kayla wiped the tears from her eyes and leaned over the kitchen sink, this way she could face Vincent at the other side in the living room.  
''What do you prefer more; sleeping in your coffin or in the wardrobe?''  
Vincent quirked an eyebrow and let out a sigh, he turned away from the girls and put himself on the big, blue couch and turned the TV on.  
''Hmm, I guess he don't know,'' Kayla shrugged with a pleased expression across her face. Jillian watched her friend awkwardly and started lay breakfast. The dark haired girl approached Jillian and made a movement with her hands. Jillian blinked and realized Kayla wanted to talk by sign language.  
Kayla and Eric had learned sign language of Jillian. If Jillian was too tired to speak, which cost her a lot of energy, she could talk by using her hands. Not only the hands mattered by using this kind of silent language, also the body pose and facial expressions mattered.  
Matter of fact the last two were very important too to understand what somebody was saying. Jillian knew how to use it since her parents knew she was half-deaf, so she knew every meaning of every little movement, poses and expressions.  
Eric and Kayla otherwise have learned it about five years ago. They were no professionals, but they could have a proper conversation by using sign language.  
'' _We've told him,'' _Kayla made a quick movement with her hands and the expression at her face was very serious. Jillian nodded, she knew Vincent knew she was half-deaf.  
'' _I know. And guess what, he doesn't mind!'' _Jillian smiled a little when she finished her sentence, Kayla looked perplexed. Rapidly she recovered from the news and moved her hands in front of her chest while she looked Jillian straight in the eyes.  
''_What do you think of him? Admit he's handsome!''  
''I don't know what to think of Vincent. But yeah, he's just like you said.''  
_Jillian chuckled lightly, but when she felt someone watching her from the living room, her expression dropped. Vincent was watching them suspicious from the couch.  
''Erhm, breakfast is ready,'' Kayla said, a sheepish grin crossed her face when she saw Vincent watching. She shrugged and walked to the other side of the living room. ''I'm gonna wake Eric. That sleepyhead is hard to wake up.''  
The dark haired girl left Jillian and Vincent alone behind her by closing the door. Jillian faced Vincent and he frowned lightly at her. She placed the last plate at the table and saw the tall man walking up to her. Jillian stood there, frozen.  
When he was close to her he stopped and looked down at the brown haired girl, she was almost a head shorter than he was. His dark crimson eyes seemed to pierce her blue ones.  
Sudden Vincent moved his hand and gauntlet, he made words! Jillian blinked when she recognized what he was saying, it was hard to understand because he didn't used his facial expressions or body language.  
_'' It's not very nice to talk about someone if you think he couldn't understand what you're saying.''  
_Jillian's jaw almost dropped open and a slight blush crept over her cheeks. Vincent made an almost unnoticeable nod and placed himself on a chair, he waited patient for her and her housemates. Jillian shrugged, so what if the man had seen her saying he was handsome? She sat across from Vincent and rolled her fingers on the table, the silence between them was annoying. Maybe she could try to get more information from him.  
''_So…Where did you learn to use this language?'' _She asked him slightly, Jillian hoped he had seen her movements. Yes, he had seen her saying something. Vincent blinked two times and replied, _''Part of training.''  
_Jillian tilted her head to one side, had she understood that right? Hm, it really was hard to understand if he left his facial expression out. Did he really said 'part of training'? What kind of training?  
Before she could ask him further, Kayla entered the living room again, followed by a more sleepy looking person than herself.  
The day before Eric's hair looked quite spiky, right now it looked-like he had helped a jet to get in the air. His eyes were barely open when he plumbed down at a chair, a light smile sliced his face, ''You made croissants! You're the best Jill!''  
Jillian blushed shy at his nice compliment, ''Yeah, but because you're late they're already cooled off!''

''I'll help with dishes,'' Vincent decided when Kayla and Eric left for a shower and Jillian brought the plates to the kitchen. ''Don't worry, I can handle it,'' Jillian showed him a soft smile and twiddled the tap to flush some water in the sink.  
''That would be very impolite,'' Vincent said self-confident and slid another cup into the steamy water. He twiddled the tap back and waited for Jillian for the soap.  
''So tell me, where have you trained for?'' Jillian didn't saw Vincent stiffen a bit when she dripped a dash of soap in the water. Vincent cleared his throat and rested his hands in the water, Jillian expected the gauntlet would get rusty or give the ebony-haired man a shock with electricity. None of that happened.  
''I… I was a Turk long ago. When they trained me for that job I also learned sign-language. It's very useful when you happen to be in a surprise attack.''  
''You're not very good in using it,'' Jillian snickered, Vincent glanced the young woman. She dried the wet, cleaned dishes with a light blue towel. ''Because you lack the use of your facial expressions and body poses it's hard to understand. The cloak doesn't help much too.''  
Vincent rose his eyebrows slowly and nodded, ''I'll remember that.''  
He focused at doing the dishes and he hadn't noticed Jillian had left the kitchen and sat now at the couch in the living room. Kayla sat next to her with damp hair, they chatted with each other. When Vincent finished the dishes, he plumbed down in the large armchair next to the couch.  
''If you won't mind, I'll leave you with Kayla and Eric for about an hour,'' Jillian said, her eyes focused at Vincent. When she saw his confused expression, she added, ''I'm going to… my grandmother! Yeah.. eh.. She's not very well these times and her apartment isn't very far from here.''  
Vincent gave a light nod, his face unreadable. He saw Jillian was lying, but why?  
She rose from the couch and walked to the hallway, she patted Eric at his shoulder when he walked from the bathroom to the living room. ''Be nice to Vinnie.''  
Eric glanced her with a serious expression and sudden he forced himself a smile, ''Sure.''  
When Jillian had left the apartment, Kayla scratched her head and tilted it to one side. ''So… what are we gonna do?''  
Vincent sighed lightly, he had plans to do. He leaned back in the armchair and crossed his arms in front of his chest, ''I want to find out how I came in this world. And more important, how I get back to it.''  
''But your world is just a game!'' Kayla blurted out astonished, Eric plumbed down next to her at the soft couch. Vincent glared at the girl, ''It's still my world. My only home.''  
The dark haired girl sighed and rolled her eyes dramatically, ''As you wish. Eric and I are gonna watch a movie.''  
Eric glanced the tall gunman and shook his head lightly, he felt a pity for him. He rose from his place and made a light nod to Vincent he should follow him. Vincent followed Eric to another room in the apartment he hadn't seen so far.  
It seemed to be a little study room. There was a small long window at the left side of the room, in front of the window stood a writing desk with a computer on it. The other walls were covered by huge bookcases.  
Vincent blinked with his eyes, it seemed the room had a reddish glow over it. But it was the red, polished wooden floor which made the room look like that. Eric stopped in front of a case and got a book. He leaved through it and handed it to the man next to him. More books followed and when they were done picking books, they returned to the living room where Kayla had made herself comfortable at the couch.  
''I've picked a film already, but I see you're gonna study, Vince?'' said Kayla with a teasing tone in her voice. Vincent rose one eyebrow at her, but he didn't replied. He simply laid the books at the low coffee table in front of him and put himself back in the armchair. Eric shrugged and sat down next to Kayla, after he had put his arm around her waist he asked which movie they were going to watch.  
''_Advant Children_,'' Kayla answered, a cocky smile at her face appeared and she glanced Vincent meaningly.

**A/N: Tadum Tadum Tadum... What will Vincent think when he sees himself in the movie? XD Continued in the next chapter! I hope you liked this chapter and I really really hope you'll leave a comment :)  
P.S. I also don't own Advent Children P**


	4. Frankenstein and Yuffietine

**Chapter four – Frankenstein and Yuffietine –**

_Beep. Beep. Beep.  
_''Popcorn is ready!''  
Kayla paused the movie and ran to the kitchen to get her snack. Vincent didn't paid much attention to what happened around him, he was reading the books Eric had given him to read. There were books about electricity, myths about other dimensions and a few books about energy sources.  
Kayla returned with a huge orange bowl stuffed to the top with sticky, enormous sweet popcorn. She plumbed down next to Eric and started the film again.  
Eric observed Vincent carefully, the tall gunman had to recognise some of his friends voices, doesn't he? No… Vincent stayed focussed at his books till the end of the first scenes. Even when the voice of Cloud made his entry in the film, Vincent didn't looked up but blinked with his eyes. Maybe he thought he didn't heard it correctly…  
Kayla smirked evilly and turned the sound of the TV harder, she knew what was coming up. Like she expected, Vincent jumped from his seat and pointed the gun at the screen of the TV when Kadaj and his crew appeared. The dark-haired man frowned due much confusion and descended himself back in the couch, his eyes stared at the TV.  
''Do you like the film, Vinvin?'' Kayla snickered. No reaction from the red cloaked man. ''Hey! I'm talking to ya!'' Kayla threw a handful popcorn to Vincent, the tacky stuff met the ebony tangled hair at the back of the man and stuck together with it. He didn't even noticed the white tacky stuff. ''Helloooo?''  
This time Vincent glanced Kayla from the corners of his eyes, the girl snorted, ''Yes, I was talking to you. What do you think? Cool movie, huh?''  
Vincent sighed quietly, ''It's… strange. Like a déjà vu.''  
''Well, duh! Real people made this to entertain people like us,'' Kayla snickered again and showed Vincent another cocky grin. Vincent's expression darkened. ''To entertain?'' He rose from his place and pointed with the gun at the TV screen, ''This is inhuman elating! People around me died because of Geostigma. Do you think that's funny?!''  
Eric felt this would go wrong if he didn't handle rapid, ''What Kayla tries to say is… is…''  
He stopped speaking, Vincent was absorbed by the scene he had seen so many times in his head… The conversation he and Cloud had before Marlene broke in… About their Sins.  
It was odd to hear himself talk. It was strange to see it from another angle.  
The real Vincent, in front of the TV, shook his head and hid the lower part of his face in the collar. He picked up the books and walked away from the living room and entered Jillian's bedroom.   
Eric and Kayla followed the tall man with their eyes. Eric turned his glare at Kayla and she shrugged, ''It's not my fault he got angry, is it?''

Jillian threw the keys of the apartment back on the table in the hallway. She breathed deeply and hung her jacket away. It had taken more time than she had expected, she had been gone for more than two hours!  
When the brunette entered the living room, she found Eric and Kayla talking quietly, or.. it seemed to be quiet for her.  
''Hey Jill-bill!'' Kayla grinned sheepish. Immediately Jillian felt something was wrong.  
''Where's our guest Vincent Valentine?''  
''Eh…In your room,'' Eric adverted his eyes and pointed at Kayla, ''Her fault.''  
Jillian rolled her eyes and left the couple when she made her way to her bedroom. She found Vincent sitting on her bed, himself reading and a few books spread around him.  
''Hi,'' Jillian greeted and stepped over the clutter in the room. She didn't paid much attention to Vincent when she searched through the drawers of a closet. When she finally had found an elastic for in her hair, she turned back to Vincent. He was still reading.  
The young woman walked closer to the man sitting on the bed, meanwhile she put her hair back in a low ponytail, ''So… What are you reading?''  
No response from the red cloaked gunman. Jillian rolled her eyes and bowed her head to read the front of the book he was holding, _'Frankenstein'_.  
''Who gave you that book?'' Jillian asked suspicious. ''Eric,'' was the short answer from Vincent. Jillian shrugged and plumbed down next to Vincent, she shove some books away and hung her head over Vincent's shoulder to read a few lines. She felt his muscles stiffen by her sudden movement. She read some lines and nodded as sort as approval, ''This is the chapter where the monster is brought to life by a lightning.''  
Vincent turned his face to Jillian, their noses almost touched before he drew back quickly. Jillian leaned back and blushed slightly. She felt the crimson eyes staring at her.  
''Why did Eric lent you all those books?'' The girl asked when she leaved through some of the books in front of her. Some were really old and a bit yellowed.  
''He hoped I could find a way to get home by reading this books. The idea I had last night didn't worked out.''  
Jillian didn't dared to look at Vincent's eyes and kept staring at her hands. Yes, he was right… the plan of staying at the place where he appeared for the first time, the wardrobe, hadn't worked. She snapped back to the present time when the dark voice spoke to her.  
''Hn?''  
''If I may use your computer,'' Vincent replied.  
''Oh, sure,'' Jillian nodded. Even before the tall man rose from the bed, Jillian's thoughts drifted away. She rolled on her back and stared at the white ceiling, those two hours had worn her out.

Vincent felt there was something wrong with the girl. But he didn't dared to ask. Her misty blue eyes stared at the ceiling of the room, her arms spread in the length of the bed and her legs over the edge of it. Jillian looked so immense sad… He glanced her quickly before he turned his back to the young woman.  
Thank god the computers looked like the ones in his own world. _His _world. Vincent shuddered and shook his head, so what if his world wasn't real? It felt real for him… it was his only home he knew!  
The tall gunman leaned back in the black desk chair and frowned. What if he couldn't get back? His clawed hand rubbed his temple.  
''Vincent?''  
He turned his face to where he had heard the soft voice. Jillian had closed her eyes, but laid still in the same position. ''What are your friends like?''  
The corners of his lips lifted a bit. This girl was too innocent… her kindness was almost more than the stoic man could take. Vincent cleared his throat, ''My… friends?''  
''Or the ones who consider you as a friend.''  
''Well…'' Images of Cloud and the rest of the AVALANCE team flashed through his mind. First he thought about he hadn't to tell this girl he didn't knew about his allies, but when Jillian opened her eyes and stared at him, he decided to tell her a few facts about everyone he knew.

''…And last but not least, Yuffie,'' Vincent paused and sighed quietly, ''She's an energetic, kleptomaniac Ninja.''  
''Yuffie, huh?'' Jillian spoke slowly, she hoped she had heard it right, ''Like in Yuffietine?''  
''…Yuffietine?'' Vincent rose one eyebrow, was this kind of a joke?  
''Kayla used to read fan fictions. Wait, I'll show you,'' Jillian snickered, she rose from the bed and walked up to Vincent. He froze when she leaned forward to type something at the keyboard of the computer. Her arm touched his slightly, he could smell her sweet scent very well…  
''Look,'' Jillian pointed at the computer screen. Vincent frowned lightly, but his frown became deeper when he saw his own name in combination with Yuffie's name. ''What's the meaning of this?''  
Jillian almost got scared of the angry undertone in his voice, but when she saw his expression, she saw it was only because he was confused. ''These are fan fictions, written about the characters of _Final Fantasy VII_. Or to cut a long story short, they're about you and your friends.''  
Vincent turned his gaze back to the screen and skimmed through the summaries. There were even stories about him and Cid… as a couple! A small giggle left Jillian's lips when she saw Vincent horrified expression when he read some chapters of some stories.  
''Do people in this world really think this happens in my world?''  
Jillian snickered, ''Actually, Kayla write such stories herself too!… And Vincent?''  
''Yes?''  
''Why is there popcorn in your hair?''

**A/N: Poor Vincent XD  
****Oh and I do like Yuffietines (and sometimes Valenwinds), so don't flame me about that XD It's just for the story I've put it in like this…  
****And I want to thank Aranae, DragonessWarrior, Saga4000, YinYangWhiteTiger, CaeliaDanan and DemonicChick888 for their favs, comments and putting this story to their alert list :) **** I wanna thank all the other readers too :)  
I hope you liked this chapter and I hope you'll leave a comment when you're done reading :D**


	5. Monster

**Chapter five – Monster –**

Another day, another morning. Monday morning.  
Jillian entered her bedroom tiptoed, her long brown hair was still dripping water after the quick shower. The weekend was over and she had to go to school in an hour.  
Vincent laid across the bed, his legs over the edge and his arms wrapped around a pillow, books all around him.  
Jillian grinned, last evening he kept reading all of the books, he didn't even stopped to eat dinner! When she came back to tuck herself in, Vincent had fallen asleep on top of her bed. Last night the girl had slept on the couch in the living room.  
Quietly she searched for her books. Thanks to the twilight lit room she couldn't see where she was walking, her foot hit a mug.  
''…Jillian?''  
Damn it, he was awake! Jillian turned her face to him and smiled sheepish, ''Sorry. Did I wake you?''  
Vincent opened his eyes slowly and sat right up. His dark ebony locks were all tangled and messy, his crimson bandana fallen over one eye. Jillian blinked, there was something missing… Yes, the red cloak! It hung over the desk chair, a meter from the bed.  
''Where are you heading for?'' Vincent's low voice asked, his crimson eyes glanced the schoolbag in Jillian's hand. She scratched her head and smiled again, ''School. Eric is already off for work, he quitted school last year and Kayla is free today.''  
Vincent grumbled something and rose from the bed, ''You mean I'll be the whole day with her alone in this house?''  
Jillian snickered, she knew Vincent wasn't very fond of her best friend. Maybe she could come up with something to let Vincent join her today…  
''This year there were a lot of exchange students, if you want you can join me for today,'' Jillian paused and glanced the tall man from head to toes, ''But you'll have to change clothes and take a shower.''

He didn't seemed comfortable with the uniform Jillian had found in Eric's closet, but Vincent didn't complained about it. It was a simple white buttoned shirt with black tie and a simple black jacket and trousers. Vincent's long black hair was bundled in a low ponytail and his bandana was left home. Just like the gun and the gauntlet. Instead of the gauntlet, Jillian had lend him a pair of black gloves without fingertips.  
She glanced the tall man who was walking next to her, he seemed quite normal and daily right now, except for the bright red eyes.  
The young woman herself wore the same kind of white button-blouse, black tie and black jacket. Only the place of black trousers was taken by a mid-length skirt, that reached just above her knees. Jillian's hair fell lose and the wind blew playfully with the light brown locks.  
Vincent watched her from the corners of his eyes, why did he excepted the fact he would join her today for school? He felt unsure without the high collar of the cloak, why had he agreed with the uniform? Vincent frowned and bowed his head a bit, he did do this because he didn't liked Kayla around him. The short-haired girl with teasing behavior poked him every time with annoying questions and snickering. It tensed Vincent about the fact Kayla did know a lot of things about him.  
Too much to his taste.  
Eric was another story. Vincent hadn't spoken or seen the lanky blond guy much in the time he was at their place. But he seemed nice. Jillian… The tall gunman rubbed his forehead and frowned deeper. Before he had fallen unconscious in the wardrobe the first day of his arrival, Vincent had grasped Jillian's leg.  
He could remember her scared face before everything went black… And then, since the first minute he had opened his eyes, Jillian hadn't parted from his side. The young woman had been friendly and helpful ever since.  
Something in her smile seemed to lighten up his depressing situation Vincent was in.  
''Vincent?''  
''Hn?'' His frown faded away when he returned to the present time. His feet had led him to a big, gray building, Jillian stood in front of him and looked up at his face. Her big blue eyes seemed to read his mind, Vincent adverted his eyes from her uncomfortably.  
''This is my school. Stay by my side, okay?'' Jillian cheerful voice asked him. He made a quick nod back, and they entered the main entrance.  
A few students turned their heads to Vincent appearance, a few ignored him as well. Jillian led them through the long, well-lit corridors to a little classroom. There were already two students in the classroom. The brunette took place at one of the front lined tables. Vincent placed himself next to her.  
''I'm sorry you have to sit in the front of the class,'' Jillian whispered, one hand at a side of her face to Vincent, ''But this way I can follow everything better and-''  
''Please, do not apologize about it,'' The tall man stopped her, Jillian frowned but as quick as it had appeared, it faded away. She showed him another smile and glanced the teacher when he entered the class. The gray haired man lifted his furry eyebrows when he noticed Vincent.  
''And who are you?''  
''Eh.. He's Vincent,'' Jillian quickly answered, a sheepish grin sliced her face.  
''Vincent who?''  
''Vincent Valen… Valenwind. Yes, Vincent Valenwind,'' Jillian patted a confused looking Vincent at the shoulder a few times. ''He's an exchange student!''  
''From?''  
''Eh.. China!'' Jillian tried not to roll her eyes at herself, or hide her face behind a hand. They would never believe this story she just had made up. The mad-looking-scientist in front of her bowed forward to Vincent and stared at him for a few seconds.  
''How wonderful! Could you entertain us with some Chinese, Mr. Valenwind?''  
The rest of the students in the classroom stared at Vincent this time, Jillian moved uncomfortable at her chair. What would happen if they found out Vincent wasn't an exchange student? Stupid piece of dipshit! You had to make up a believable story before you told the whole school something unplanned… Jillian bit her lower lip and glanced Vincent from the corners of her eyes. The tall man didn't seemed nervous at all!  
Sudden he opened his mouth and a words of a different language rolled out of it. Jillian shot him a flabbergasted look, when Vincent spotted the expression he lifted the corners of his lips a bit. Rapidly the smirk vanished from his face, Jillian wasn't sure he really had smirked at her.  
''…Amazing, I hope he can speak English as well,'' The teacher responded emotionless at Vincent and turned his back to the class to start the less.''I didn't knew you spoke Chinese!'' Jillian sizzled quietly, Vincent leaned back nonchalantly. ''It wasn't Chinese. It was Wutaian.''  
Jillian opened her mouth to whisper something back, but the teacher glared at her to be quiet.

A loud bell rang resounded in the gray building.  
''Aah! Finally, school is over!'' Jillian laughed and threw her arms in the air. She and Vincent went out of the building and walked down the street. Vincent glanced the young woman next to him and frowned lightly. So this was how they called 'school'. It looked like the lessons he had when he was in training for Turk. But then the lessons were about other information.  
''Hey Vince.. ehm, I've got to do something else before I return to the apartment. You know where it is, right?'' Jillian asked suspicious. Vincent glanced her, his face didn't showed any emotion. He made a quick nod.  
''Great! See you in an hour,'' She said rapidly and waved. Jillian speed up and jogged into another street, in a different direction from where Vincent had to go. He followed her with his eyes.  
She left again… without explaining the truth about where she went. Vincent didn't liked the fact Jillian might lie about something, or hiding something that could harm him. The ex-Turk decided to shadow her. It was one of his other specialties beside handle a gun.  
When Jillian entered the hospital, Vincent frowned and stopped in front of the main entrance. He shouldn't pry in her private information. This was apparently something she wouldn't let him know about. But Vincent felt also concerned about the cheerful girl… What was it she was hiding?  
The tall ebony-haired man turned back to the apartment.

''Hey, Mister Sissorhand! Where is your claw?'' Kayla threw a comment right to his head when Vincent entered the house. He sighed and closed the door behind him, he was glad he had joined Jillian today to school instead of staying here with Kayla.  
Kayla snickered and walked to the kitchen, she opened the fridge and got herself a snack. ''Want something?''  
Vincent shook his head and headed for Jillian's room to continue his research. Every time he thought he had found something, it was a failure. Nothing seemed to work and besides, he had fallen asleep during his reading.  
The raven-black haired man frowned when he descended on the bed, where had Jillian slept when he had taken place on top of her bed? He shrugged to himself and carried the reading on.  
After half-an hour Jillian opened the bedroom and greeted Vincent. ''Hey!''  
Vincent didn't respond back and kept reading. He didn't liked it when people hid anything from him. Sudden, like a light bulb was switched on in his head, the conclusion hit him. Was this what Yuffie and the others felt when he didn't told them the whole story or about the things he did?  
He lifted his head and saw Jillian staring at him, she blushed slightly when she turned her head away from him. Vincent closed the book and laid it next to him, ''Wake me up next time. I don't want to bother you.''  
Jillian blinked and showed him a small smile, ''You seemed tired. And it didn't bother me to sleep on the couch.''  
''Very well. But next time, I'll sleep on the couch,'' Vincent said self-confident. Jillian opened her mouth to discuss it, but closed her mouth again. Instead of responding, she nodded.

''Are you joining me today again for school?'' Jillian grinned and buttered her toast with jam. Vincent sat on the couch, watching TV while the young woman made breakfast for them in the kitchen. He nodded, but realized she probably couldn't see it when her back was turned to him. ''Yes, I will.''  
''Did you sleep well?'' Jillian asked with a hint of snickering in it. She turned around to watch Vincent sitting on the blue couch. He turned his face over his shoulder and stared at the brunette before responding. ''Yes. But I prefer the wardrobe better.''  
A small smirk crept over Vincent's face before he turned back to the TV. Jillian lifted an eyebrow, did the stoic man just joked? A small smile appeared at Jillian's face while she started buttering another toast.

''I wouldn't eat that,'' Jillian laughed and threw the vegetables at Vincent's plate a disgusted look. Vincent lifted his eyebrows a bit and took a better look at his lunch. Apparently canteen food in this school wasn't the most reliable food there was.  
Jillian laughed again at Vincent's expression and rose from her place, while carrying the half-full plate in her hand. She turned around and smacked accidentally into a guy who passed her at that moment. Both fell to the ground.  
''I'm so sorry,'' Jillian muttered and got some of the mess back on the plate, the guy in front of her got back to his feet and glared down at the young woman. He had greasy spiky brown hair and his dark eyes stood furious. The tall guy planted his hands on his hips after he removed some of the food from his clothes. The frown at his face deepened. ''Look what you've done!''  
Vincent rose also from his place and helped Jillian from the ground. Jillian's face stood sorrowful and a bit afraid, ''I'm sorry, Tony…I really am. It was an accident.''  
Vincent glared at the guy named Tony. The spiky guy scowled back and snickered evilly, ''I see even pathetic people can get friends.''  
''Take that back!'' Jillian yelled furious. Tony smirked and bowed forward to Jillian, ''No. But I was wondering… Does he know-''  
''Stop!'' Jillian commanded rapidly, her plate crashed again at the floor. Tony's smirk widened, ''So he don't know what kind of monstrous poser you are?''  
Vincent glanced the young brunette next to him, she was on the verge of tears. Her mouth formed the words, but they weren't heard.  
Tony ignored the rest of the students in the canteen and kept going. ''Silly little Jillian. She had such a hard time, isn't it?'' Tony stung sarcastically, ''No. You don't belong at this school, deaf! Go to your own kind!''  
The lanky guy laughed at Jillian when she ran away from everyone. Vincent's expression darkened.  
Sudden a barrel of a gun touched Tony's nose gently, Tony's frightened face looked up at Vincent. ''You better apologize next time or we'll meet again.''  
With this promise he turned his back to the spiky guy and hurried to find Jillian. Ignoring the other students, with astonished expressions, he put the little black gun back in his pocket. The tall ex-Turk was glad he didn't left the house unarmed. He smirked lightly at the idea of Tony's frightened expression.  
Vincent found Jillian outside of the school, sitting against the wall of the building. Her arms were wrapped around her knees and her head leaned against her arms. He couldn't see her face, but he knew she was crying…  
He descended next to her and placed his hand gently at one arm. Jillian looked up and wiped quickly the tears from her face with the other arm. ''I'm sorry,'' She sobbed and forced herself a small smile.  
''What for?'' Vincent asked. The young woman shrugged lightly, ''I'm sorry I'm such a …monster…''  
Vincent frown deepened and his crimson eyes stared for a few seconds at Jillian's ice-blue eyes. ''Monster?'' He asked his cold and low voice.  
Jillian swallowed, ''I… A few years ago I couldn't hear a thing, I was for almost hundred percent deaf. Specialists carried out an operation, since that operation I've got an implantation in my head to hear just a bit more.''  
She paused and adverted her eyes from Vincent's, his hand was still resting on her arm. ''I lost a lot of friends, because I switched from schools. Almost everybody thinks I'm a monster… Due the operation I was bald for some time, you could see the ends of the implants clearly that way,'' Jillian swallowed again and showed the little silver button-like ends behind her ear.  
Vincent glanced it for a second and his gaze turned back to Jillian's eyes.  
''I also go almost everyday to the hospital for further research,'' Jillian confessed. She seemed afraid to explain him this… Just like the first evening in the closet. Afraid he would back off?  
Vincent frowned, he had gone through a lot of more horrific experiments by Hojo, so why would he back off for someone like Jillian? His expression softened, ''I still don't think of you as a monster. This is who you are, and it doesn't frighten me.''  
Jillian's eyes widened and stared at him. Sudden a huge smile sliced her face and her arms embraced the ebony-haired man in a hug. He stiffened by her touch, but didn't pushed her away. No, instead of pushing her away, he wrapped his own arms around her waist.  
''Thanks, Vince,'' Jillian's muffled voice said emotionally and she hid her face in the fabric of his uniform.  
Both didn't knew they were spied by a very person. Tony.  
His expression was all anger, even his whisper was full of hate, '' You made me look dumb back there, Valenwind… You'll get the worst of it soon…''

**A/N: First of all, I want to thank you, the readers, for your nice comments, favs and alerts :) Second, I hope this wasn't too much drama... Ah, well, next chapter there will be more humor, I promise :)  
****And yeah, Aranae, I hope you're pleased by the entry of the bad-guy Tony (snickers evilly), this spiky guy will come back (wink). I hoped you all like this chapter!  
****And for now, please hit that little 'go' button beneath and leave a comment XD  
****((Cookie for you if you do :D))**


	6. Awkward Situations

**Chapter six – Awkward situations –**

''I'll get that damned Tony next time,'' Eric shouted angrily when he slammed his fist on the table. He, Kayla, Vincent and Jillian were having dinner and a second ago Jillian had told her friends what happened at school.  
Jillian shook her head what caused question marks in her friends eyes.  
''Why not Jill?'' Kayla asked, she pricked another piece of meat and stuffed her mouth with it. Jillian simply shrugged and sighed, ''I know Tony for more than ten years. He always liked to ruin my life. I'm used to it.''  
A killing silence took over the room. Jillian rose from her seat and carried her dirty plate to the kitchen. Her hands rested for a while at the kitchen unit and Jillian closed her eyes. Behind her Kayla and Eric exchanged nervous glances and took bites of their dinner quickly, Vincent watched the couple in front of him and waited for Jillian to return.  
''Night,'' Jillian mumbled when she passed the table with quick steps to her room. Vincent frowned and decided to follow Jillian.

''Go away,'' Her muffled voice sounded from under the blankets of her bed when the tall gunman entered the room. Vincent shook his head to himself and stepped through the twilight lit room, nothing but the weak light from outside lit the room.  
The ebony haired man placed himself at the edge of the bed, Jillian laid in the furthest corner of the bed, close to the wall. Vincent stayed silent and laid his legs across the bed next to Jillian, he looked down at the lump of blankets next to him.  
''…I'm lucky.''  
Vincent rose one eyebrow at her comment. How could someone say something like that when he or she was feeling down? Jillian shove the blanket away and looked straight in the crimson eyes of the tall man next to her. Her cheeks were wet.  
''It could be worse,'' A small smile broke on her pale face, she rolled on her back and faced the ceiling. Vincent leaned back at the pillows and stared also at the ceiling, his arms rested nonchalantly under his head. Both watched the light of the day faded away in the small bedroom.  
Jillian chuckled and turned her face to the raven-black haired man, he glanced her from the corners of his eyes. ''Tony's just jealous I've got friends. Kayla, Eric… and you?''  
Vincent frowned, but his expression softened, ''Indeed.''  
''Thank you, you stood by my side today.''  
Sudden one arm of Jillian laid across Vincent's chest, an one-armed hug. He stiffened by her touch and glanced the face, which laid on top of his shoulder. Jillian's eyes were closed and a peaceful smile rested on her lips. Her breath was slowly and steady, she was already asleep.  
Vincent sighed quietly and embraced Jillian slowly with the arm Jillian leaned half at. Both were still dressed in their school uniforms, but it didn't matter. Vincent smelt her sweet scent and a smile toyed with his lips when he reminded her kind words. No, he wouldn't wake her up.  
''At your service, Jillian…''

What time is it?  
…  
Oh holy crap.. cow. Who is… Vincent?!  
A train of thoughts stopped and Jillian rolled herself out of the embrace of the ebony-haired man. Astonished she scratched the back of her head. I must have fallen asleep last night while we were talking, the brunette thought. This happened a lot when she talked to Kayla and Eric when she was tired… but this was Vincent Valentine!  
Jillian watched the tall man next to her, Vincent laid at one side. His eyes were still closed and his expression was like usual; emotionless. Maybe she could get away to avoid an awkward situation… To get out of her own bedroom, the young woman had to step over a sleeping Vincent.  
Oh god, please don't let him wake up, Jillian prayed silent in her head when one foot rested at the other side of the tall man's body. Her other foot was at the other side.  
Suddenly Vincent rolled in his sleep and knocked one of Jillian's feet away. She lost her balance and smacked right down at a sleeping young man. Two crimson eyes snapped open looked up at her while she sat on his lap.  
''Eh.. Good morning?'' Jillian showed him one of her most sheepish grins, her cheeks colored red. Vincent sat right up and between their faces were just a few inches in between.  
Talking about awkward situations…  
''Is this the normal way to wake people up in this world?'' The raven-black haired man couldn't help but note it. The girl's cheeks flushed another level of darker red. Her mouth opened to say something, but it closed again. The movement repeated a few times and it reminded Vincent of a goldfish at dry land. Jillian realized she was still sitting at Vincent's lap and got off of him quickly.  
''I guess we have to head for school in a few minutes. Do you want breakfast?'' She tried to calm herself down a bit and sound regular as ever. But her tapping foot ratted her out.  
''Yes please,'' Vincent rose from the bed and watched Jillian ran out of the room. He smirked lightly to himself, it was such a time ago he got himself in a situation like this.

''Maybe you can visit the library of the school for more information, Vincent,'' Jillian suggested cheerfully. The whole day she wore a small smirk at her face, even when they walked through the dull, gray school. Vincent had noticed it, but he also seemed less depressed.  
Kayla quirked an eyebrow at the two people next to her and turned her face to Eric at the other side. ''She even smiled during history class,'' the short haired girl whispered to her boyfriend. Eric laughed and patted his girlfriend at the shoulder, ''You'll get used to it.''  
Jillian didn't hear her friends and led Vincent to the study room of the school. Or better said, the school's enormous library.  
In the middle of the big room were long wooden benches and tables for the students to study at, towering lines of bookcases surrounded the middle of the room to the walls of the enormous space. Light shone through the long windows at the top of the chamber.  
''I bet you can find here more information you need,'' Jillian mused. The tall man glanced for a second the girl next to him, he made a quick nod before Jillian turned her back to him and walked to Kayla at the other side of the study room.  
Kayla crossed her arms in front of her chest, ''You better not crush on him, honey.''  
''Hn?'' Jillian looked up. She had dozed off in her thoughts and had forgotten all around her. Kayla pushed her friend behind another big bookcase. She sighed and rested her hands demonstrative at her hips, ''He's from another world. You know that.''  
''_Of course I know_,'' Jillian signed irritated back in sign-language, she didn't like unasked advise. ''_And I don't crush on him_,'' The brunette wiped her hair behind her ear and she stepped from behind the bookcase. Slightly she watched Vincent reading a book.  
'I only think every moment about him…' Jillian added silent in her mind.

**A/N: Yes, it was a bit fluffy. I like this little sweet chapter… I hope you like it too!  
****I know I promised Tony would come back, but (I bet you already noticed) he isn't in this one. Perhaps next one…  
****And I want to thank the reviewers and the people who added this story to their favorite/alert list. Comments makes me so excited and motivated! XD  
****You'll get cookies in return for your note! (chocolate chip cookies? (laughs))  
****Talking about junk food.. I live for more than two days on Snickers and Mars, due stupid school exams.. they make me freak'n nervous! **

**P.S. Over the 600 hits already! 0.o Thank you all!**


	7. Hate to say I told you so

**Chapter Seven – Hate to say I told you so –**

Almost Christmas.  
Jillian didn't realized it, until she noticed it was the last school day before the vacation.  
Vincent lived with them for more than three weeks now. Since the first day he tried to find a way back home. To _his_ world.  
In the beginning she tried to help the stoic man, but when the weeks passed, he refused her help, because it would be a waste of her time...  
Jillian guessed he must've read all the books there were in the library about electricity and mystical energy sources. Even the world wide web wasn't safe for the mighty Valentine.  
In the weeks Vincent lived with them, Jillian had found an inflatable bed for him to sleep on. Such bed slept ten times more comfortable than the old blue couch. Besides, Kayla was an early bird and gave their guest every morning a 'happy' wake up. Maybe this was also the reason Vincent slept at Jillian's room…  
The young woman sighed and hid her hands in the pockets of her black coat. She walked alone down the streets and it was terribly cold outside, but she had to find some awesome Christmas gifts this year. Just like a Christmas tree.  
Sudden Jillian stopped in front of a display-window. She could clearly see through the window into the shop, the girl blinked a few times and noticed the familiar figure. What was Vincent doing in a shop?! He was sure making a fuss about something again…  
Jillian rolled her eyes and entered the building.

''Mister, my apologies, but we don't accept your kind of money,'' The salesman said nervous, while he looked up at the tall man at the other side of the counter. Those crimson eyes looked-like they were haunted…  
The tall, dark-haired man sighed and got the silver pieces back.  
''Vince?''  
Vincent turned around and saw Jillian standing behind him. Her blue eyes stood worried. ''What's the matter?'' She asked the salesman. The man with bold spot at the middle of his head frowned and adverted his eyes from the tall man to the less taller girl, and back.  
''I tried to explain this man we don't except-''  
''Vincent, I told you we don't except Gil in this world,'' Jillian sighed, like she was talking to a toddler. She turned her face cheerfully back to the confused looking salesman, ''How much had he to pay you?''

''You don't have to do this,'' Vincent mumbled when the salesman got a little plastic bag for the wrapped gifts. Jillian glanced the expressionless man from the corners of her eyes and added nosy, ''Just let me pay this for you. Next time you'll be the lucky one.''  
Jillian took the bag from the man with bald spot and said a goodbye. Vincent opened his mouth again, he hadn't moved a muscle.  
''But-''  
''I saved your butt, don't dare to complain,'' Jillian snickered and grabbed his hand to leave the shop. She was glad he wasn't wearing that ridiculous looking cloak of his. Or those pointy metal shoes. Or gun. Or gauntlet. He would make even more trouble by wearing that in public then he already did without.  
Today he was wearing a normal pair of jeans and a sweater with a jacket. All borrowed of Eric, thank god the guys were a bit of the same sizes. The piece of clothing he hadn't borrowed of Eric was his own crimson bandana at his forehead, which kept the lose locks out of his face.  
Vincent glanced the girl who clenched his hand. After the whole sleeping-one-night-in-the-same-bed-accident, he and Jillian had barely touched each other since.  
The tense sphere around them since that morning nerved him to the bone. Normally he didn't liked to be touched by other people, but Jillian's gentle touches seemed to relax him somehow… He had missed them.  
''What did you bought?'' Jillian asked, glancing the bag she was holding in the other hand. Vincent shrugged, ''Kayla explained me the rules there are in this world for the Christmas event. It seemed to me like the Liberation Day at Gaia-''  
''Liberation Day?'' Jillian replied slowly, while she looked up at Vincent's dark red eyes. They stared for a few seconds at each other and the tall man adverted his, ''Yes. The day my planet got rid of Sephiroth.''  
''Oh…'' Jillian frowned, she didn't knew anything about Vincent's world. Maybe Kayla could tell her more about it. Sudden she realized she was still holding Vincent's hand, a bit couple-alike. A blush crept over her face and she let go of his hand and toyed with a lock of her hair, hoping her companion couldn't see the red color at her face.  
Jillian cleared her throat, ''We better go looking for a Christmas tree at the market place.''

''That's a nice one!'' Jillian pointed. Vincent shrugged, all those fir-trees looked the same in his opinion. This whole kind of fest seemed a bit odd… What did they celebrate actually?  
He watched the brunette pay for the tree. There was something about her… He couldn't describe. After those weeks he had seen many faces of Jillian.  
The tall gunman had to admit she was strong, cheerful and optimistic but also very stubborn. The young woman always tried to bring some light into someone else's life, trying to share the weight a broken man carried with him…  
Vincent's thoughts drifted away, away from this world and back to his own. Bringing back memories about Lucrecia.  
He hadn't thought about the woman he loved for a while. The last time he had seen her was three weeks ago, before he opened his eyes in this wicked world.  
It was after the fight between Chaos and Omega. Chaos, and Omega as well, had returned to the Planet. And he, Vincent Valentine, wouldn't break his promise he made with Shelke the Transparent… He would visit Lucrecia again, and tell her how he felt. And after that, he would leave the cave, and never come back to it again. The last part he promised himself.  
But before he even could open his mouth in front Lucrecia, the world turned black around him and he found himself in a wardrobe of a girl in another world…  
''Yo! Vincent?'' Jillian giggled and waved again in front of his face. The crimson eyes stood unfocussed for a while, what was he thinking about?  
''Hn?''  
''Could you help me to get the Christmas tree to the apartment?'' The young woman grinned sheepish and scratched the back of her head and laughed, ''I can't carry it alone, you know.''  
Vincent made a swift nod and turned around to follow Jillian, but he stopped in his tracks when he saw _him_…  
''Look who is here.''  
''Tony,'' Jillian snorted, disgruntled the fact she even met this guy outside school. She scowled at the tall brown-haired guy who made his way to her and Vincent. Tony made a cocky grin towards them. ''I see Kayla and Eric finally abandoned you?''  
''They would never do that. Like your friends do,'' Jillian groaned back, ''They're at a concert.''  
Tony got his chin between his fingers and rolled his eyes up, acting like he was thinking deep, ''Why don't you go with them to a concert? Oh, I know! You're deaf!''  
Vincent clenched his jaws and tried not to loose his temper. His hand already reached for the gun in his jacket. Tony slid his hands nonchalantly in his pockets and leaned a bit back. He spit on the floor and threw a nasty look at Vincent, ''You better not threat me, Valenwind. Wait, that's right! Your second name isn't Valenwind, is it?''  
The gunman's eyebrows knitted even more together and his crimson eyes seemed to pierce the lanky guy in front of him and Jillian.  
Jillian's jaw dropped open, without she noticed it herself. She blinked from Vincent to Tony, and back. The way the young man stood in front of each other seemed like a scene of a horrible cliché Mafia-movie.  
''I knew I was right,'' Tony spit again at the ground and grinned evilly again, ''I've got very reliable sources. They found out there doesn't live even a single Vincent Valenwind in whole China, so now I'm guessing who the guy was who aimed a gun at me.''  
Jillian didn't know what was more shocking. The fact Tony had found out about their lie, or the fact Vincent almost shot somebody.  
The tall, raven-black haired man closed his mouth with an audioable 'clack' and adverted his glare from the spiky guy to Jillian. His expression softened when he met her eyes.  
''Let's go.''  
Jillian gave Tony one last dirty look before she turned her back to him. Tony wasn't satisfied with his result, he had hoped his rival would shout or get mad. Not turn away like nothing happened! Anger bubbled in Tony's blood, why didn't they got mad at all?!  
He hated when he didn't get a response back, it was like they ignored him!  
''Don't think you can get away with this! I'll find out who you are! I'm warning you!'' He shouted at their backs.

After they got the fir-tree in the apartment, Jillian started an expedition to find the Christmas decorations. Her plan was to make the tree look pretty before Kayla and Eric returned from the concert, she hoped Vincent would help her.  
Vincent looked up when Jillian entered the living room with a large cupboard box in her hands, since the collision with Tony, Jillian was silent. The tall man felt a bit concerned about the young woman.  
''Are you feeling well?''  
''Sure,'' Jillian shrugged and put the box on the floor. She forced a smile when she faced Vincent, but he could see through her mask. Though he didn't spoke his thoughts.  
''Could you help me with the lights and the festoons?'' Jillian got herself a low stool and stepped on it. ''Give me that silver one, please.''  
Right now, she was a head taller than Vincent, thanks to the stool. The man smirked, it felt strange to look up at someone's face. ''Yes Ma'am,'' He reached for the decoration and handed her the silver-colored festoon.  
''Thank you very much,'' Jillian snickered and covered some branches of the fir-tree with the silver-material. She had captured the expression of Vincent, and it made her smile even broader, ''You should smile more often.''  
The raven-black haired man quirked an eyebrow, ''How so?''  
''You're a lot more handsome if you do,'' Jillian said lightly and looked over her shoulder, ''Could you give me that peak? …Yes, that piece of decoration. Thanks.''  
''Are you going to attach it to the top of the tree?'' Vincent asked, a bit skeptical about the space between the tree and the girl, and trying to skip the subject.  
Jillian could barely reach it, and the tottering stool didn't help her very much by concentrating on keeping balance.  
''I don't think you'll succeed… ''  
''You just wait!'' Jillian said, her sight still focused on the tree and her concentration used for keeping balance at the unstable stool. The tall gunman watched her reaching for the upper branches of the tree. She took a pose at the tips of her toes and her whole body stretched for the highest and vertical branch of the fir-tree. The stool reeled dangerous…  
''Woah!'' Jillian waved with her arms up and down to regain balance, but the furniture under her feet slipped away and the brunette almost smacked into the tall man next to her.  
Vincent was surprised by the happening, though he knew to catch her. The stool tumbled to one side from Jillian's feet and the gunman, with usually perfect balance, stumbled and fell backwards.  
Jillian yelped when they both rolled over the ground. A few of the lowest branches hit Vincent in the face before the he and Jillian ended up under the Christmas tree.  
He rubbed with one hand over his sore cheek and looked down at the girl who laid under him.  
''I hate to say I told you so,'' He grinned sheepish. Jillian blinked and gazed at his eyes. Vincent had rolled on top of her, due the fall. And right now he was smiling at her?  
She adverted her eyes and spotted the mess of pine-needles in his hair and over their cloths. The floor around them was covered in the green mess. Jillian chuckled quietly, but it grew to a loud laughter. Vincent, however, couldn't understand what was so funny about, but the happy and cheerful laughter and sparkling blue eyes of Jillian conjured a rare lopsided smile at his own face.  
The young woman stopped laughing when she noticed a true smile at Vincent's face above her, she never dreamt she would see that happen at the stoic man's face!  
The rare smile faded away from his face, but his eyes captured the blue ones beneath him.  
She smelt his strong scent well and his whine-red eyes held hers, his arms were still leaning at each side of her face. The long, raven-black color locks tickled the skin in her neck.  
Jillian had the feeling he could read every thought that traveled that moment through her mind, but she kept staring. She noted the different shades of red in his eyes, and she observed the contrast between the colors of his face.  
Slowly and steady she touched with the tips of her fingers the pale, porcelain-like skin of his face… Vincent froze by her touch and didn't dare to look away from her gaze.  
Her fingertips traveled from the temples at the sides of his face over his cheekbones and smooth cheeks down to his chin. Jillian paid attention to every little detail she found, such like the little almost-invisible scars or the coarse places where shaven hair already started to grow back.  
Vincent relaxed by her tranquil touches and had only an eye for the shining ice-blue eyes of Jillian. Her hands rested against his cheeks and she seemed to cup his face in her hands, the girl's gaze returned back to the man's red orbs. For a moment both thought the sound of their pounding heartbeats could be heart…  
''Excuse me,'' Vincent whispered and got off of her slowly. When he stood right up, next to the Christmas tree, he helped Jillian to get up. For a moment Jillian knew how to hold his gaze again.  
Suddenly she laughed softly. ''There are pine-needles everywhere! Look at you!''  
The tall man froze when she moved closer and leaned a hand at each side of his head. Her hands plucked carefully the green mess out of his hair, it was all tangled up and she didn't wanted to hurt him by tugging his hair. Vincent just gazed at her eyes, which were concentrating at what she was doing.  
''In the lights of the Christmas tree, your eyes look absolutely beautiful,'' Vincent mumbled below his breath.  
Jillian blushed for a moment and chuckled quietly, ''You made it sound like a lousy one-liner, Vincent Valentine. But I like it, though.''  
And when she ended her clean-up task, she turned around to walk away.  
Rapidly the ex-Turk grabbed her wrist and turned her back to face him. The phone rang.  
He cursed the timing of the phone. Well, the one who timed to call now.  
''I've got to get it,'' Jillian said, Vincent made a swift nod and let go of her wrist.  
The young woman frowned lightly before she got the phone. Something bothered Vincent, he hadn't said it, but she had read it at his body-language and his last expression…  
''Hello?''  
''_I know who he is._''  
Jillian couldn't remember where she heard that voice before, but his words frightened her somehow. ''Who's this?''  
''_His real name is Vincent Valentine._''  
With this, the guy at the other side hung up. Jillian's grasp around the phone loosened and it slid through her hands, it crashed at the ground.

**A/N: Hurray! School Exams are over! Well, for so far.. however, I hope you enjoyed this new chapter :)  
****It's all getting fluffier and more excited, isn't it? Who do you think called?  
****Muhaha, no, I'm not going to spoil! You'll have to find out next chapter XD**

**And thank you all, reviewers, especially Aranae who took some time to comment every chapter:) Reviews are my fuel… please hit that little 'go' button and you'll make me smile all day long :D**


	8. Behind the Mask

**Chapter Eight – Behind the mask –**

''Jillian?''  
His voice didn't seemed to break through her thoughts. The young woman stood there, frozen and her mouth hid behind her hands. Vincent was worried, he hadn't heard the conversation she had on the phone a minute ago, but it seemed to shock her.  
The tall man stepped closer to her. He rested his hands on her shoulders and turned her around so she would face him. Suddenly Jillian wrapped her arms around his waist and hid her face against his chest. Trying to give her some comfort, even if he didn't know for what, Vincent embraced her tightly back.  
Her mouth felt dry and her tongue was like paralysed. Why did that phone call scare her so much? She didn't even know herself… Maybe it was because this could be a huge treat to all of them.  
''I-,'' Jillian's voice crackled when she tried to speak, the brunette cleared her throat and her voice stayed quiet, ''I guess someone knows who you really are…''  
Vincent blinked and frowned, he hid a part of his face in her hair. Her soft hair smelled like the sweetness of peach.  
''Did you know who it was?''  
''I don't know,'' Her grasp around his slender body tightened, the man could feel she was holding something back for him. Jillian let a bit go and looked up at Vincent's face, close to hers, ''I think I'm going to bed. Kayla and Eric will arrive tomorrow morning. Good night, Vincent.''  
She let go of the contact between them and strolled to her bedroom. Vincent observed her, Jillian's head hung and her body seemed immensely tired.

Her eyes opened slowly. The light of the morning shone in her eyes.  
Christmas.  
When Jillian got out of her sleepy state, she saw Vincent, as usual, sleeping on the inflatable bed next to her bed. His eyes were closed, his long black hair spread over the pillow he was laying on.  
The young woman frowned, he had let her go, the last evening. He didn't stop her when she turned away in the middle of the conversation or followed her to begin another conversation. Eric and Kayla always did… Why had the man not followed her?  
Jillian reached for the pink rabbit, Mr. Snuggles, and wrapped her slender arms around the soft stuffed animal. It comfort her, like it had done past night…  
His eyes opened slowly. He didn't know why, but he had the feeling someone stared at him.  
Jillian.  
He saw her, lay easy in her bed. Her arms were wrapped around the pink furry toy, which had one eye missing. The girl's eyes were closed, but Vincent knew she wasn't sleeping.  
When he got to bed last night, the young woman was already asleep. Her cheeks were wet because she cried herself to sleep and also then the pink rabbit had joined her in her misery.  
The tall man turned on his back, left his hands under his head and stared at the ceiling above. Why didn't Jillian speak her emotions and feelings? She hid them behind a mask… which made it hard for others to see through.  
Vincent frowned deeper, did he do this too? Once, Yuffie had told him to blurt something out about what he thought that moment. She always did, it was the ninja's second nature to speak her thoughts out loud constantly. Which often was annoying.  
He, Vincent Valentine, and Jillian had so much in common. Maybe that's why he was worried about her. He knew how hard it could be to carry a lot of weight on your shoulders on your own…  
''Vincent? Are you awake?''  
Her soft voice sliced through the silence in the room, her eyes were open and her ice-blue eyes stared at him.  
''I am.''  
''Merry Christmas then,'' The brunette forced a smile, ''Get yourself dressed, we're going to open the presents! ''

''This is how we celebrate Christmas here,'' Jillian grinned sheepish, ''At Christmas morning, under the tree and see what the others gave you for presents!''  
''But, it's just you and me,'' Vincent rose one eyebrow and glanced the girl next to him, sitting in front of the pile of gifts.  
''Yes, but Kayla and Eric will be here soon, I guess,'' She rolled her eyes up and laid one finger at her lips, ''But we don't have to break the ritual, we can go ahead. They won't mind, I think.''  
Silence won the battle again and the ebony-haired man stared at the little colourful packages in front of them. The young woman blinked and poked Vincent at the shoulder, ''You start!''  
''How?''  
''First, you make a wish and get one present from the pile. You don't have to say what you wished for, if you don't want to,'' Jillian smiled.  
The stoic man frowned. A wish… ''I wish… I knew what you hid behind that mask of yours.''  
The girl's eyes widened. He knew how to surprise her with his wish, that was for sure. And he didn't stretched out for anything under the fir-tree, did he expected her to reply his wish?  
Jillian fumbled with a lose tread at the hem of her sweater, ''So, you want to know… what my feelings are?''  
Vincent made a swift nod and kept staring at her eyes.  
She adverted but looked up at him again, her lips forming a thin line, ''You make me feel uncomfortable and happy at the same time. You make me say things I don't want to say… you make me show my other side I didn't know I had such one.''  
Jillian paused and took a big breath.  
''I don't want you to leave me, I don't want you to take that feeling away. I know, it's quite selfish….''  
She looked away, quite embarrassed she blurted out how she felt. Embarrassed she had shown him something from behind her mask. She had not to answer his wish.  
Vincent grabbed her hand and bent forward. Suddenly their lips touched, briefly. An unexpected kiss.  
Jillian's eyes widened and stared flabbergasted at the man in front of her. The dark-haired man drew back and his scarlet eyes met her ice-blue eyes. His face was unreadable, his emotions hidden behind it.  
All of a sudden, he rose quickly from the ground and walked away with rapid steps, leaving a confused girl behind him. Vincent got his coat from the peg and left the apartment, the door slammed behind him.  
The brunette frowned and her fingertips touched her lips absently. He had kissed her…

Fool! She just sees you as a close friend and you ruined it. She never said she loved you…  
The mantra kept coming and going, and didn't left Vincent's mind at all when he walked down the street. The cold wind blew through his long raven-black hair.  
And what IF she loves you back? This could be a sort of promise… and you're not quite good in keeping your promise. You knows how to ruin things, every time.  
The tall man sighed, his breath formed little misty clouds in the freezing air. He hid his hands in his pockets and kept walking, the building behind him getting tinier and tinier. Vincent didn't know where he was heading for, his feet just led him away. He was glad there were very few people on the streets.  
Promises…  
He promised almost thirty years ago he would protect Lucrecia from harm… it resulted in a secret, short relationship and a fight between him, Vincent, and her husband, Hojo. In the end he got shot and there started more problems and pain.  
He promised Shelke the Transparent he would tell Lucrecia how he felt. Vincent still couldn't fulfil it. He was stuck in this world, which would lead to another broken promise…  
And now, only a few minutes ago, he kissed a girl who wanted him to be around as long as they were friends probably. He just couldn't force himself to make another promise, though he cared so much about Jillian.  
Promises went always wrong with him around.  
''_Even if the morrow is barren of promises_. _Generously you're blessed with the Goddess love_.''  
Rapidly Vincent's thoughts stopped and he turned around where he had heard the voice. The ex-Turk had walked into a dark ally, behind a big warehouse somewhere in the harbour-area.  
There was nobody behind him, only one long black feather in the air that slowly whirled down.  
Vincent stepped forward and grasped the feather before it touched the ground. He observed the area around him and turned around another time.  
''_Your dreams and pride are no more. From the Goddess' bow, the fated arrow is released_,'' The voice sounded from the roof. The gunman frowned deep, those sentences this person had spoken, reminded him of something…  
''_Loveless_?'' His low and cold voice almost whispered.  
A light snicker sounded from the roof. The sound of clapping wings resounded in the ally and suddenly the person who had spied Vincent stood right in front of him.  
His head hung down, the straight locks of black hair framed his face. The clothes of this man were the reflection of his aura Vincent could sense strongly, they were black with a lot of straps and buckles. The most remarkable thing about the man's appearance, was the enormous, single black wing at his back.  
''Vincent Valentine,'' The dark person stepped closer to Vincent, who didn't move a single muscle. The sound of the person's boots resounded in the ally in the early morning.  
He lifted his head and he showed Vincent a light, almost evil, smirk, ''Finally we meet.''  
''Who are you,'' The taller man, Vincent, commanded harsh. From the beginning he knew this was the man who had called last night and scared Jillian. And right now, he didn't fancy the sphere there hung in the air around the stranger.  
''Many know me as Genesis,'' The young man bowed forward, as a part of an act. He lifted his face and glanced Vincent, ''But maybe you know me better as Project G.''  
The gunman swallowed and glared at the young man in front of him, his hand rested at the gun in his coat. Project G… an experiment. A prototype of Project S, Sephiroth.  
Yes, he had read something about Project G, not very much… it was only a few weeks before he locked himself away in the coffin.  
The sure thing was, this man, Genesis, was also from his world.  
''How did you came here?'' Vincent asked monotone and cold as the air around them. There was something about this stranger he couldn't lay his finger on. Was it the evil smirk? Or the fact he didn't knew a thing about him?  
''The same way as you came here,'' Genesis snickered and walked slowly back and forth, his hands rested on his hips. The ex-Turk rose one eyebrow, he didn't know exactly how he came here.  
The young man captured his expression and made a lopsided grin, ''Through the Lifestream, my friend.''  
''I'm not your friend,'' Vincent corrected him stern, ''Explain it to me.''  
Genesis stopped in his tracks and faced the tall man in front of him again, ''I did do it. I sent you to this dimension.''  
''Why?'' The gunman's lips barely moved, a deep frown at his face.  
''You killed my brothers!'' Genesis snapped. The long black wing stretched furiously along with the words. He folded back when Genesis calmed himself and the young man picked up the pacing, ''The Goddess wasn't very pleased I came to her when I died… She sent me back, and left me half-alive.''  
Genesis paused and looked at the ground where he was walking at, Vincent didn't follow the story the man told him, but he stayed quiet.  
''My brothers, Nero and Weiss, found me. They set me back on my feet-,'' His words stopped and scowled at Vincent, ''-Just before you murdered them! Their task wasn't finished yet… and they were so young…''  
''So this is in revenge for their deaths?'' The ebony-haired man concluded confused, ''Why didn't you kill me immediately?''  
Genesis laughed coldly and waved his words away, ''Kill you? It's so much more fun to cause you pain this way.''  
Vincent narrowed his eyes. The man in front of him kept speaking.  
''I found out I could use my powers to travel to other dimensions. I thought I might get you here and well… You see it works perfectly,'' He showed another dark smirk, ''You were confused, didn't know what to do. And finally, you fell in love with a girl in this dimension.''  
''Why did that has to be done?'' Vincent almost couldn't get the words roll over his tongue, he was afraid he already knew the answer…  
''Revenge is sweet, Valentine. I planned to visit you, like I do now, and give you the option: Do you want to stay here? Or return back?'' Genesis snickered and turned his back to the tall man, ''Whatever you choose, it will damage you for the rest of your life.''  
Vincent hung his head, his crimson eyes staring pained at the ground beneath his feet. This was awful… As much as he liked to go back to his own world, as much as he liked to stay in this world with Jillian…  
''Tomorrow we'll meet again. Same place, same time,'' Genesis decided and jumped up in the air and flew away.  
Leaving a rain of black feathers and a broken man behind him…

**A/N: Man, I worked hard on this chapter! I hope you like it!  
Yes, yes! Finally! The kiss XD  
Poor Vincent now have to choose one of the options… which one do you hope he choose?  
And I want to thank, you, the readers and reviewers:) You really made me smile all day with the kind comments :D**

**By the way, 900 hits the last time I checked! 0.o And I changed it from K to T **


	9. Soothsayer

**Chapter Nine – Soothsayer –**

He had kissed her…  
Stunned Jillian sat still at the cold wooden parquet, staring blank in front of her. The fingertips of her left hand still touching her lips lightly. Why had he kissed her? And why did he ran away afterwards?  
The last question bothered her more than the first one. So what if he might like her? She liked him back… but why did he left her after he had kissed her?  
Was he afraid for her reaction? Did he regret the kiss he had given? Was he confused and he didn't like her though? What was it?  
Not even the 'clack' of the door made Jillian come back from her train of thoughts.  
Kayla sneaked quietly into the room and stepped close to the brunette on the ground. Eric followed his girlfriend and left their bags – he had carried from the car – behind the blue couch.  
Sudden, the black-haired girl tackled her friend with a big hug. Jillian yelped.  
''Aren't ye happy to see us back?'' Kayla laughed when she looked down at Jillian.  
''We only were gone for one day, Kayla. She nearly had time to miss us,'' Eric commented dryly and plumbed down at the couch, he looked down at the girls lying across the floor in front of him. Behind them, the lights in the Christmas tree twinkled.  
''Hmpf!'' The energetic girl snorted back to her lover with a smile, her face turned back to the young woman, who sat right up after the attack. ''How was Mr. Grumpy? Was he a good boy?''  
Jillian's face still didn't show any emotion, even her mouth refused to talk.  
''I see… He effected you with his emotionless behaviour,'' Kayla joked. Nobody laughed.  
Eric frowned and bowed forward, his elbows rested on his knees, he stared straight in the brunette's face. ''What happened?''  
''…He kissed me.''  
Kayla almost tumbled back when she tried to get up from the ground, ''Kissed you? You mean… like mouth-to-mouth? Or like playing hockey-tonsil?''  
Silence. Eric rolled his eyes at Kayla. The short-haired girl made an annoyed face and rested her hands in her hips.  
''Was it good?''  
Jillian let out a heavy sigh, ''It only was a brief kiss. Done.''  
''Nononono!'' The other girl replied quickly when her friend tried to get away, ''Tell-me-everything! What did you guys do? Getting cosy under the Christmas tree, huh?''  
''Actually...yes,'' Jillian answered honestly, ''But after the kiss, he left.''  
Another 'clack' in the hallway made all the heads turn from where the clack came from. Vincent entered the living room after he had left his coat on the peg. He made a nod to Eric and Kayla and glanced Jillian with a painful look in his eyes, no word left his lips when he passed them on his way to Jillian's bedroom.  
The young woman froze, so it was true… he really didn't love her…  
''Dang… what an asshole!'' Kayla stamped with her feet onto the ground when the door closed after Vincent. She turned back to Jillian, ''And I told YOU to not fall in love with him!''  
The brunette widened her eyes and opened her mouth, ''How should I've had to stop it then?! Crushing at somebody happen when you don't expect!''  
''Fine, whatever you want. But what are you gonna do when he returns to his own world?'' Kayla asked nosy, her arms were folded in front of her chest. Jillian bit her lip and looked down at the ground, two pair of eyes stared at her.  
''I really don't know…''

Vincent creased his face in his hand, he laid on his back at Jillian's bed. His eyes were closed and a deep frown was on his face. His lips were formed into a thin line.  
He was dreadful. Careless. A monster… He had seen the sorrow in Jillian's big ice-blue eyes. Her face may be a mask, but the raven-black haired man knew how to look through it.  
He caused her only harm, it would be only be better if he disappeared from her life.  
''Vince?''  
Jillian stood next to him, in one hand a glass of water and in the other something grasped in her fist. She wore a worried expression on her face, ''Having a headache?''  
Vincent made a light nod, he made himself sit right up and got the glass from Jillian. The tall man looked up quite confused at her face, ''How did you-''  
''-You had a headache?'' Jillian finished. She chuckled softly and placed herself next to him on the edge of the bed, his legs laid behind her. ''You know Vincent, I mastered the ability to read the facial AND body language. Your shoulders look tense and your movements are forced. It only was a good guess you really had a headache.''  
He stared straight at her eyes, their gaze darted back and forth. Vincent was captured by her eyes, he almost drowned in the little pools of blue. Jillian adverted uncomfortable and rested her hands in her lap, her voice sounded soft and peaceful, like a whisper.  
''What are you going to do when you could go back?''  
The dark-haired man took the white medicine against his headache and a swig of water. He cleared his voice and tried to say the right words he could find.  
Vincent's frown deepened, he knew the girl didn't know about his meeting with Genesis… or about the conversation they've had. But somehow, Jillian's intuition seemed to feel there was something wrong.  
''I don't know yet,'' His low voice said monotone, he stared at the bottom of the empty glass. Jillian let herself fall backwards at the blankets on the bed and sighed lightly, her gaze shifted from the ceiling to Vincent's eyes. The tall man put the glass away and followed her example.  
Their faces were straight next to each other, a small smirk appeared at the young woman's face when she rolled to one side to face Vincent directly.  
''Follow your heart, even if it sounds cliché.''  
The dark-haired man rewarded her with a small smirk back, ''Not angry with me?''  
''Why should I? You're my friend,'' Jillian laid one arm across his chest, this time Vincent didn't stiffened uncomfortable. He rested his own arm around her back.  
''And mistakes happen,'' She added, she said it like she didn't cared about the kiss, but in fact she did…  
Jillian protected herself against the fact he didn't love her. Not showing her true feelings prevented her from the painful words he might say when she showed.  
Mistakes happen? Vincent rose one eyebrow at it before it turned back into a frown. So his worst expectations were true… she only thought of him as a close friend…

The grey morning came too soon. The unfaithful hour approached.  
Vincent threw a glance at the clock, it was time to go…  
He strode quietly through the bedroom, Jillian was still asleep and hadn't noticed the man had got his own belongings back. He wore his own clothes; the characterise red tattered cloak, black leather clothes underneath it, the pointy metal shoes and gauntlet…  
Vincent fastened his crimson bandana and checked Cerberus in the holster. He glanced the peaceful sleeping girl in the bed.  
Last night the young woman had slept in his arms, he hadn't slept at all… the man couldn't stop thinking about his choice.  
He kneeled next to the bed and caressed the locks out of her tranquil face. The tall gunman frowned lightly and grabbed Cerberus and detached the dirge from the long gun.  
He left the silver pendant on the pillow, next to Jillian's face.  
''Where are you going?'' Jillian's drowsy voice crackled unstable. Her eyes fluttered slowly open. Her mind worked too slow at this hour to realize what was happening.  
''Please, forgive me for what I've chosen,'' Vincent closed his eyes and kissed Jillian's forehead before he rose from the ground. Quietly he left the bedroom, and he closed the apartment door slowly behind him. He wouldn't return… never again.

Forgive him… For what? Which choice?  
Suddenly Jillian's eyes flew open and she sat right up in bed. She saw the dirge lying on the pillow… He was going to leave her?!  
No!  
The young woman threw the blankets off and dressed herself quickly. Stumbling she knew to reach her door without falling. In a few seconds she had closed the apartment door behind her.  
Running through the quiet streets, Jillian only spotted people who were walking their dogs… but no tall raven-black haired man.  
''Vincent!'' Her voice cried out. Raindrops fell down from the grey sky and dripped down her face, it started to rain. ''Vincent…''

''So you've made a decision?''  
Vincent glared at the person in front of him, Genesis. The dark ally gave the one-winged man an even more darker appearance. The creature stepped closer to the taller man.  
''What did you choose?''  
''I…'' The raven-black haired man took a big breath and hung his head lightly, the rain made his cloak feeling damp and cold, ''Take me away from here, back to our world…''  
Genesis lifted his hand and wiped a lock out of his face when he closed his eyes, ''Time to go then.''  
Sudden, a bubble which looked like water, captured the one-winged man quickly. Light shone vivid in Vincent's eyes and the sounds of sparks resounded in the dark ally. Genesis faded away…  
Little, green lights suddenly appeared beneath Vincent's own feet. They whirled in the air and seemed to chase each other.  
They stuck at their clothes and the parts they touched slowly faded away. Astonished the raven-black haired man stared at his own legs which faded away in the air and the green orbs who made their way up.  
''Vincent!''  
Vincent turned his head rapidly to the direction the voice came from. Jillian stood in the middle of the entrance of the ally. She was panting and her jeans were covered with mud spots. Her long brown hair was all wet and hung straight at each side of her face, her confused expression was mixed with anger and sorrow.  
''Jillian,'' Vincent said, below his breath. Why had she followed him?  
The girl looked in horror at him, his body seemed to float in the air, his lower legs were gone! Jillian looked adverted from that point of view and gazed directly at the crimson eyes she know so good.  
''Vincent, are you really going back?''  
The tall man adverted his crimson eyes and sighed, ''I am, Jillian. I'm so sorry…''  
''But why?'' Tears rolled over her cheeks and mixed with the raindrops. She clenched her fists and stepped closer.  
''I only will cause you harm. You'll suffer when I'm around,'' Vincent turned his back to Jillian, she was making it harder for him to leave… but there was no turning back, he already made his choice.  
The young woman draggled herself closer the tall man and stared at his back, ''Do you hate me, Vincent Valentine?''  
Vincent froze for a second and turned around quickly to embrace Jillian with his arms, he buried his face in her hair and squeezed his eyes shut. Jillian's arms hung lifeless next to her body and her eyes stared at the crimson cape in front of her.  
''I love you,'' His low voice muttered in her hair. Her wet eyes widened and her hands pushed Vincent lightly away from her. She stared at his ruby-coloured eyes, their gaze darted back and forth.  
The green little lights crawled up to Vincent's waist, they seemed to eat him alive… Although Vincent knew he travelled by using the Lifestream…  
''Vincent,'' Jillian slowly whispered and hung her head, tears ran over her cheeks, ''…I love you too. I'm so sorry I hid my true emotions...''  
The young woman looked up when a hand cupped her cheek. Vincent wiped with his thumb the tears dry, his eyes showed immense sadness. ''We'll meet again. I promise.''  
Jillian covered his hand with her own and stared at Vincent's eyes till they faded away completely. The green orbs slipped through her fingers and their lights disappeared in the dark ally…  
A sob left her lips when she fall on her knees at the soaked ground. Jillian covered her face with her hands and cried till no tears were left…

**A/N:** **Poor Jillian… What will happen next?  
****What do you hope for? **

**First of all, I changed the genre from Romance/Humorous to Romance/General. I think that fits this story more…  
****Second, I want to thank all the readers, reviewers an people who added this story to their favourite/ Alert list. Thank you so much, you guys know how to brighten my day:D **


	10. Forgiven, not Forgotten

**Chapter Ten – Forgiven, not Forgotten – **

It wasn't water… it wasn't gas either.  
He felt like he was floating in the middle of the stream of the odd, luminous substance. Little, quick whispers reached his ears, but Vincent couldn't understand what they were saying.  
He looked around and spotted a strange bubble a few feet away, it moved rapidly in the stream and tried to get higher to the surface. But… there was no surface. The gunman rubbed his eyes, he might beheld it wrong, but the bubble seemed to get caught by wires the green stream made. The blue, light bubble shook and trembled and freed himself.  
A flash of light blinded Vincent for a few seconds, and disappeared. Sudden, the wires crawled up to the tall dark-haired man and grabbed his wrists and ankles.  
The whispers grew louder and angrier, but still Vincent didn't understood them, there were too many voices. He tried to free himself from the wires, but they were too strong… The man gave up and closed his eyes…  
''Stop! He don't belong here, let him go.''  
Vincent opened his eyes and attempted to see from who the voice came… it sounded so…familiar. Aeris?  
The wires slowly let him go and another wave of little green, eerie glowing orbs surrounded him. Before everything turned black again, the man saw two smiling faces appearing in the stream. Lucrecia and Aeris…

_All alone, staring on  
Watching her life go by  
When her days are grey  
And her nights are black  
Different shades of mundane…_

Jillian ran. Through the streets and rain that spat on her face.  
She didn't paid attention to the traffic or the people who stared at her awkwardly. She didn't paid any attention to Eric and Kayla, who stared at her when she entered the apartment, soaked wet and cold.  
The young woman let herself fall down upon the bed and reached for Mr. Snuggles. She folded her arms around the soft stuffed animal and pulled her legs up. The pink rabbit got damp due tears and rain, but Jillian didn't care…

_And the one eyed furry toy  
That lies upon the bed  
Has often heard her cry  
And heard her whisper out a name  
__Long forgiven, but not forgotten…_

An eerie green light reflected on the surface of the water. A beautiful woman, with a peaceful expression across her features, was trapped in the prison of the green crystal.  
The kneeling man in front of the crystal, dressed in bright crimson, slowly opened his eyes. He truly was back… Was he… the Lifestream? But then… was it Aeris' voice who made the Lifestream let him go? He guessed it also should have been Lucrecia who helped the flower girl…  
Vincent looked up at the tranquil face in the crystal, and he concluded Lucrecia's body was here, but her soul was elsewhere… Now he was ready to tell what was on his mind and close this chapter of his life.  
''Lucrecia… Everything's alright now. Omega and Chaos have returned to the planet,'' Vincent's low voice spoke slowly. He rose steady from the ground, he looked up at her beautiful face, ''Thank you. It was you… you were the reason I… Survived.''  
The dark-haired man turned around and walked to the exit of the cave. The roaring sound of falling water reached his ears, the strong light of the sun shone in his eyes.  
Yes, he really was back…

_A bleeding heart, torn apart  
Left on an icy grave  
In the room where they once lay  
Face to face  
Nothing could get in their way…_

He was gone and had left her behind.  
Flashes of their moments together of the past four weeks flashed through her mind.  
The first moment he had opened his eyes… The rare smile he had shown her… the moment under the Christmas tree… the kiss.  
She could smell his scent clearly in the pillow. Jillian opened her eyes, they stared blankly at the shining object next to her on the bed.  
The dirge…  
Slowly Jillian touched the cold pendent with her fingertips. He had asked her to forgive him, forgive him for leaving her behind. The grasp around the silver appearance of Cerberus the Hell dog tightened in her hand.  
Of course she forgave him. She only hoped Vincent wouldn't break his promise.  
They will meet again.

_But now the memories of the man are haunting her days  
And the craving never fades  
She's still dreaming of a man  
Long forgiven, but not forgotten…_

Vincent immediately saw Shelke standing up ahead, she saw him and turned quickly her back to him. He approached her and noticed the young girl had changed her Deepground-outfit for a more daily one, it was odd to see her like this…  
''Everybody's waiting, Vincent Valentine,'' Her monotone voice said. Shelke faced him and made a light smile, ''I don't know why they made me come up here and get you…''  
She turned back and stared at the view beneath her feet. The green valley seemed tranquil under the bright sun. The wind blew softly in their faces. ''…Not that I mind, though,'' Shelke added with a teasing voice.  
Vincent smirked a bit, her behaviour reminded him so much of Lucrecia…

_You're forgiven, not forgotten…_

''Please, Jill, eat something,'' Kayla said worried. She, Eric and an immense sad Jillian sat around the table. The brunette stared unfocussed at her dinner.  
''I'm not hungry.''  
Kayla stood up from her chair and wrapped her arms comforting around her best friend's neck, ''Why didn't you follow him to that world of his?''  
Jillian frowned and looked confused up at her friends, first she glanced Eric and her gaze stopped at Kayla.  
''I can't leave you two behind, can I?''  
''You can,'' Eric grabbed the young woman's hand across the table and smiled sheepish, ''We'll survive it somehow, but you… I don't know if you will survive with that broken heart of yours.''  
''I love you two so much,'' Jillian whispered, she knew she couldn't hold her tears back and hugged Kayla tightly back  
The brunette already made up a plan in her mind. She would find out who it was who made Vincent disappear and then… she would pay him a visit in his own world.

_Still alone, staring on  
Wishing her life goodbye  
As she goes searching for the man  
Long forgiven, but not forgotten…_

''Yo Vincent! I see she found ya.''  
Vincent saw the oh so familiar appearance standing in front of the enormous airplane. Cid must've given Shelke a lift up to this part of the planet… Midgar was a lot of miles away from Lucrecia's cave.  
The tall man made a swift nod to Cid, the pilot just grinned and patted Vincent on his shoulder when he passed him into the Sherra.  
''I see ya didn' changed, do ya? Still brooding as ever,'' Cid laughed, and helped Shelke to get onboard. The ex-Turk looked around, there were only he, Cid and Shelke, he frowned lightly at that point. The blond man lightened a cigarette and noticed Vincent expression, ''Sherra's in the kitchen. The rest of the gang is at Teef's place.''  
Shelke followed the two man with her eyes when they walked to main room in the aircraft, she followed them and made herself sit down in a chair. Cid started the engines.  
''Yuffie Kisaragi was worried about you, Vincent Valentine. So were the others,'' Shelke's monotone voice said, above the noise the engines made, ''And so were I.''  
Vincent stared out of the large window of the chamber, the valleys and lakes flashed underneath the airplane, he didn't turned his face to the girl when she spoke to him. ''Why?''  
''Shelke's right, Vampire. I bet the brat will kick your ass for let us worry so much,'' Cid chewed on the end of the cigarette while he drove the plane. The raven-black haired man knew the pilot meant Yuffie of course. Tifa would also ask him were he had been all those weeks…  
Vincent sighed and rubbed his face weary. All he wanted now, was Jillian around him…

_You'r__e__ forgiven not forgotten…_

But where to start?  
Vincent hadn't left a note or anything. Jillian walked up and down her room and had cupped her chin in one hand, a deep frown was readable on her face.Her feet stopped abrupt in front of something on the floor. The young woman bent forward and got it from the ground. A long black feather…  
She licked her lips and plumed down behind the computer, grasping the feather tightly. She knew last night Vincent had clenched this feather in his hands… before they had talked and fallen asleep. He must have lost it accidentally.  
Jillian laid the feather next to the keyboard and her fingers typed some words in the search area on a site. _Final Fantasy black feather_.  
This could do it. Enter.  
A long list appeared at the screen. Her eyes reflected the light from the computer screen when she clicked at a link. It was about a man named 'Genesis' from the game.  
Jillian narrowed her eyes when she found a short clip from the _Dirge of Cerberus-_game. It was a secret ending…  
She saw how a bubble shot crackling thunder lightning into the small cave. Sudden, a dark haired man fell out of the bubble, which faded away. This must be Genesis…  
The man walked slowly over the water, forming a thin layer of something that looked like tar.  
Jillian's eyes widened when she saw Genesis picking up a pale corpse from a small pile of rocks in the middle of the water. He looked up and grinned evilly at the moon above him, it's light shone through the holes in the ruin.  
His voice gave Jillian the creeps. It made her shiver even more when she found information about Vincent and the dead body in Genesis' arms, Weiss.  
At all of a sudden, every piece of the puzzle seemed to fall together; Vincent had killed Nero and Weiss and Genesis was in revenge for his dead brother.

…_No, you're not forgotten…_

Unfocussed Jillian stared at the black feather she was holding up in her hand. There was only one piece of the puzzle missing, actually… there were two pieces gone.  
The first question that poked her mind was why Genesis not had killed Vincent immediately instead of travelling to another dimension. The other one was, how could she call up that one-winged man from the game-world?  
The young woman was walking down the cold and dark street. She just visited the hospital for her weekly check-up and her feet led her automatically back home, in a normal situation anyhow.  
This time, her feet led her back to the ally where Vincent had said goodbye the same day.  
Jillian froze when the wind blew in her face, the feather slipper through her fingers and whirled in a perfect circle in the ally. The girl looked up and turned around. The walls which surrounded the ally were high and steep, the moon and the stars lit the ground of mud and stone lightly.  
The wind blew coldly in her face and tugged at her hair. She felt something… somebody…  
'Genesis?'' Jillian whispered afraid for what might be there. The atmosphere felt thick and dark, like a blanket of smoke that came down.  
''_Agonizing for it's end, my wish become my relief. And your peaceful slumber_,'' The voice the young woman remembered from the clip, resounded in the ally. She looked up and saw the man falling slowly to the ground, right in front of her.  
''Vincent's disappearance is not my peaceful slumber!,'' Jillian snarled at the man. She didn't know if it was sensible to go all contrary at the man, but she was mad. Very mad.  
The young man seemed to feel the emotion Jillian abode, Genesis looked up and wiped a lock out of his face. The single black wing stretched relaxed. ''Tell me, why do you sound so agitated?''  
The tone in his voice didn't pleased Jillian, it was almost like he defied her. The young woman balled her fists and frowned furiously at the black-haired man.  
''Maybe because YOU gave Vincent Valentine a hard time, perhaps?''  
Genesis snickered evilly and walked closer to the brunette. He stopped right in front of her and looked down at her face, ''I hope you know why I did do that.''  
''Revenge,'' Jillian blurted angrily out, ''But I understand, though. They were your brothers.''  
The one-winged man made a lopsided smirk and slowly he touched her cheek with his fingertips. Jillian shivered and turned her head away from his touch, her deathly glare looked straight in Genesis eyes. His eyes twinkled, ''You're such a clever girl.''  
The brunette didn't adverted her gaze and kept staring angrily at his eyes, ''Bring me to Vincent!''  
The man in front of her laughed like she had brought up a hilarious joke, ''And why should I do that?''  
Jillian frowned lightly and looked away, her head hung and her voice got quiet, ''I don't know… Isn't there a way to let me pay for your brothers' deaths, instead of Vincent?''  
Hopeful she looked up at the man. His face was emotionless and the corners of his lips were turned down, ''I wouldn't do such thing. I'm not going to harm innocent people.''  
Genesis turned around to walk away from her, but Jillian grabbed his upper arm rapidly. Her eyes were wet and her voice was unstable.  
''This way you don't only give Vincent a hard time, but you also let me suffer!'' Jillian cried out, she let go of his clothes and descended to the ground, ''You DO harm Innocent people.'' She tried to cover her sobs and tears by hiding it behind her hands. The man looked down at the girl, like a statue.  
''Please… I'm begging you,'' The young woman paused and took a big breath, ''Let me suffer instead of Vincent… please…I would do anything.''  
Jillian didn't know if she had reached the soft chord of Genesis, she didn't dare to look up, but she could remember his words clearly. Another sentence quoted from _Loveless.  
_''_A painful tomorrow is all that waits for you, even twirling winds will not stop their flow_.''  
After those words, a tingling feeling crawled up her spine and then… everything turned black.

**A/N: My, oh my! I crack out chapters one after the other! And I didn't broke my promise:D  
****I have to admit the song 'Forgiven, not forgotten' isn't mine. It's the Corrs'. ****But I thought the lyrics of the song fitted too well with this chapter, so I used it.**

**I want to thank all the readers, reviewers and the ones who added this story to their alert and favorite list. You guys make me so happy! If you only could see me XD**

**I hope you like this chapter :)**


	11. The end?

**VIRTUAL INSANITY**

**- End of Book One - **

I hope you like the chapters you've read of the first book.

Well… Vincent's back to his world, so this problem is solved.  
But it isn't a 'all is well that ends well' so I decided to make chapters for Book two.  
Yes, indeed, a sort of sequel! But I'll add the chapters of it to this section.

I want to thank you, the reader, reviewer and I want to thank all of you for adding this story to the alert and/or favourite list. And of course, credits to the people who gave me so much support and advise.

**Especially thanks to:**

Aranae, DemonicChick888, DragonessWarrior, Flametongue098, Saga4000, Strack, Vampyrules, VinnyChocobo, Akasuna No Kizuna, Lady-Ukime, CaeliaDanan, YinYangWhiteTiger, HoLYDeVil HeLLioN and last but not least, Yuleen75

I hope you like the chapters I'll add in the future. And of course, you'll make my rainy days shining if you leave a comment. My reward to you will be a reply back, and of course, more new chapters XD

**- End of Book One & the Beginning of Book Two –**

**Summary Book Two:**

So Vincent is back to his own world… but what about Jillian? Where did Genesis go? And what was that orb in the Lifestream?


	12. Toast of the Party

**- BOOK TWO - **

**Chapter Eleven – Toast of the Party –**

Vincent stared out of the window of Cid's airplane. Midgar laid beneath them, a messy, busy city. The pilot landed the vehicle with some kind of grace and opened the door at the back side of the plane.  
When the tall dark-haired man walked down out of the Shera, something crashed into him. He looked down at the little ninja who had wrapped her arms tightly around him. Vincent hesitated to answer her embrace and patted her only softly on the shoulder.  
''Vinny! We all thought you were dead!'' Yuffie pouted when she looked up at his face, the man rose one eyebrow at her comment. His gaze shifted from her to the other people, down the entrance of the plane. Tifa, Cloud, Barret, Marlene, Denzel and even Reeve were smiling at him.  
''Why did you worry us so much?!'' Yuffie waved her hand in front of Vincent's face and one of her fists punched him in the chest, ''Never. Do. That. Again. Yes?''  
His gaze returned to the angry little ninja, his expression softened, ''Sure thing, Yuffie.''  
The tall man pushed her softly to the side and walked to Cloud, the blond haired man grinned lightly. ''Tifa already planned a welcome home party for you… I know you're not the kind of man for-''  
''It's alright, Cloud,'' Vincent's low voice said quickly, it didn't bother him at all. Probably he would sit the whole party in one of the quietest corners of the room, like usual. And besides, a party would distract his mind from her…  
Jillian…

Were was that noise coming from?  
Even she could hear this sound very loud. Slowly Jillian opened her eyes, she saw she was lying in a sort of cargo hold. The young woman made herself sit right up and she scratched her head.  
Her gaze travelled to the window of the thing she was in, ground and air passed her rapidly. If she wasn't mistaken, she found herself in a helicopter.  
Jillian rose from her place and strode straight through the little space there was. Through the tiny window in the passage to the cockpit, she saw two man sitting and flying the copter.  
The brunette slid the door slowly open and poked the man at her right hand on the shoulder. He had bright red hair and sat leaned back in his seat, he jumped when he felt Jillian's touch at his shoulder.  
''Goddamnit, holy Bahamut!'' He shouted, the bald man with sunglasses next to him looked up and rose one eyebrow at the young woman in the middle.  
''Eh… Hi,'' Jillian grinned sheepish and waved with one hand, she knew the man wore headphones and probably couldn't hear what she was saying due the loud noise from the propeller.  
The man with sunglasses handed her a pair of headphones, he pointed at the microphone. The redhead still looked utterly confused at her and glanced his co-pilot with wide eyes. Jillian put on the headphones and she was glad the loud roaring sound of the helicopter was dimmed.  
The red-haired man shook his head and pinned his nose-bridge with one hand, ''Rude, I thought ya had checked the cargo before we left.''  
Jillian blinked and glanced the man with sunglasses at her left side, so his name was Rude? Strange name…  
The dark-skinned man didn't open his mouth. ''…''  
''Don't lie to me, Rude,'' The redhead yelled, ''How else should that girl get into the copter, yo? Even I know chicks don't fall from the sky!''  
''…''  
''Ask her? Ask her… ask her…. Tss, we're fuck'n Turks, man. She would probably won't tell the truth,'' The man sighed loudly and stuck his hand in his spiky hair.  
Jillian noticed the goggles on his forehead and thought about his words, yes.. probably she wouldn't tell them where she came from. She didn't know them and she didn't know where the hell she was. She only remembered what happened before everything got black…  
''My name is Jillian,'' The brunette said nervous. Both man glanced her at the same time, like they didn't expected her to speak. They turned their faces at each other and exchanged a swift expression.  
''I'm Reno,'' The redhead said, ''And he's Rude.'' He pointed at the man next to him.  
Reno looked absently out of the window, it was night and the lights of the cities beneath the helicopter passed them.  
The man groaned irritated, ''Now we'll be so fuck'n late! Do you know how much trouble you cause, yo? Yuffie's surely gonna kill me now.''  
Jillian frowned and leaned in the passage against the open door, she glanced Reno and adverted her gaze to the other man, Rude. She noticed he was observing her.The young woman tried to act normal, maybe she could have a normal conversation with this people, ''So… where are you guys heading for?''  
Reno looked up and rolled his eyes, ''Like we would tell ya.''  
''To a welcome-home party for Vincent Valentine.''  
Jillian found herself almost losing balance by hearing the deep voice of the dark-skinned man, and the name he had spoken. ''You guys know Vincent?!'' She yelled eagerly, she grabbed Reno's shoulders and shook him.  
''Hey! Hey! Don't attack a pilot while he's flying, yo!'' The redhead shouted and pushed Jillian away from him.  
''You weren't flying.''  
''Oh shut up, Rude!''  
Suddenly both man turned their heads at the same time to Jillian's direction. She laughed sheepish and rested her hand behind the back of her head.  
''So you're also going to Valentine's party?'' Reno concluded with a cocky grin. Jillian made a nod. His grin grew wider, ''So hitchhiking it was, huh? Why didn't ya say that immediately?''  
Jillian laughed nervously and saw Rude observing her suspicious, her smile vanished from her face. ''So I can join you guys to the party?''  
''Only because you'll hold us up otherwise. And we're already goddamn late!'' Reno threw his arms up in the air dismayed, ''I bet when Yuffie's done with me, Elena will destroy the rest what's left of me.''  
Rude snickered at Reno and looked over his shoulder to Jillian, ''Sit down and fast your seatbelts, we're going to land.''

''Vinny! Vinny! Vinny! It isn't a party without little party-hats, you know?'' The petite ninja chattered when she darted around the tall man. In her hands were two glittering, pointy party-hats. She tried to put on him one, but Vincent was almost more than two heads taller than Yuffie was.  
''Aww! Vinvin, you're the toast of the party! Bow forward! I need to decorate you!''  
But when Vincent just stayed emotionless and stoic, she pouted and stamped her feet when she walked away. Yuffie walked to Tifa, who was in the kitchen preparing some snacks.  
''Teef! Vincent don't listen to me!''  
Vincent sighed and descended into a chair, he only listened with one ear to the conversation Yuffie and Tifa had in the kitchen. Most of the time he thought about the fact he had left Jillian behind. Probably he wouldn't see her ever again, and it broke his heart.

The gunman looked up when he felt a soft pat on his shoulder. A man with blond-spiky hair plumbed down in the seat across Vincent, his Mako-blue eyes looked serious, ''The party already started in the bar… Is something's bothering you, Vincent?''  
The crimson cloaked man sighed lightly and clenched his face in his hand, ''Indeed, Cloud.''  
Silence…  
Tifa's head poked into the doorway of the kitchen, she glanced Vincent and Cloud in the house-side. In the bar-side of the house people were already having a great party, some music resounded through the walls of the house.  
The Seventh Heaven was closed today because of the welcome-home-party they gave for the whole AVALANCE-group. Even some of the Turks were already here.  
Yes, of course AVALANCE and Shinra had been enemies once. But after fighting together against Sephiroth, the silver-haired triplets and Deepground, they have become allies and friends.  
The brunette strode to the bar side of the house and left the snacks on a table, she walked back to Cloud's side and rested her hands at each of the man's shoulders.  
''Please, the rest is waiting for both of you to return to the party,'' Tifa said with a small smile, ''You better not let them wait.''  
Vincent let out a quiet groan and rose from his place. He knew Yuffie could go really pissed off and when she was in such mood, the little ninja would be more annoying than usual.  
Cloud followed the tall gunman to the bar-side of the house, colourful lights flashed in their eyes and the loud music welcomed them.  
There were a lot of people dancing, drinking, eating and talking. Vincent frowned and leaned back against a wall in the shadows of the room, there were even people he didn't know at all!  
Probably they were WRO members, or friends of the others. The dark-haired man wished she was here to enjoy this atmosphere of happiness with him…  
Jillian…

''Hurry up, damnit!''  
''My name is Jillian!''  
''Whatever.''  
Jillian shot Reno a dirty look while they walked with big and quick steps through the city. The helicopter was landed at the edge of Midgar and they still had a long way to walk to the Seventh Heaven. The young woman sighed and stopped for a second to get back to her feet.  
She panted a bit and followed the two man in suits walking in the distance, why did they not wait for her?  
Jillian saw them entering a bar where lights shone through the windows. When she came closer, even she could hear the beat of the music outside of the bar.  
Slowly she opened the door and almost ran into Rude's back.

Vincent looked up when the two Turks entered the bar. Rude and Reno, inseparable as ever.  
The redhead strolled to Yuffie by the bar and got himself a drink, the man with sunglasses walked over to Reeve. Vincent frowned deeply when he saw somebody still standing a bit out of place. The girl looked around and seemed a bit confused, the tall man knew he had seen her before… She had a familiar face… wait a second…  
He stretched his back and walked to the girl, she stood with her back to his direction.  
Suddenly he grabbed her upper arm and dragged her to the shadows under the staircase, at the backside of the bar.  
''Don't touch me!'' The brown-haired girl shouted angrily, her scowl disappeared when she saw Vincent's face, ''Vincent!''  
''Vincent?'' Tifa poked her head around the staircase and found her friend… and Jillian. She blinked and wiped her long dark brown locks behind her ear, ''Is… is she a friend of yours?''  
''Ehm, yes she is,'' The man said, trying to act normally and monotone, ''Could you give her a place to sleep tonight?''  
''Of course,'' The woman smiled, ''I'll see what I can do.''  
''Thank you. If you're looking for me, I'm upstairs,'' The gunman made a light nod and got Jillian's hand. They walked upstairs, without letting the other party guests know where they were going.  
She stayed silent till Vincent closed his bedroom door behind him. The young woman looked around.  
It was a dark room, the basic colours were foremost Bordeaux-red and black. The black curtains were closed and the belongings which laid on the shelves were covered with dust. Only the bed seemed to be clean, and the wooden floor was swept.  
Jillian walked through the room and stared at the gun at the desk, laying in parts to get cleaned. Vincent still stood by the door.  
''Surprised to see me here?'' A small smile appeared at the brunette's face when she turned around to see the man walking to her. His head hung and he rested his hands slowly on her shoulders. ''Why did you come here?''  
''I-… For you,'' Jillian stuttered and adverted her gaze to the ground, her voice got quiet, ''Aren't you happy to see me then?''  
Vincent swallowed and his grip tightened around her shoulders, ''I am. But what about the friends and family you left behind in your own world?''  
The young woman turned around and freed herself from his touch, she shove the curtain a bit open and stared at the dark street behind the window. She waited for a moment to answer his question… yes, she had left them and she knew she wouldn't see them ever again. But it was her choice.  
''Eric and Kayla thought it would be okay and…'' Jillian sighed deep and closed her eyes, ''I haven't any family left. My parents died two years ago in a car accident.''  
Vincent knitted his eyebrows, he really didn't know anything about the family of Jillian. She never wanted to talk about it, just like himself… ''I'm sorry-''  
''Don't be,'' Jillian cut him off, her voice sounded cold and brusque. She turned around and gazed at his eyes, ''They didn't felt it at all. They were immediately dead when the truck hit their car.''  
Vincent stared at the ice-blue eyes, he saw the sorrow under her mask, but she didn't want to speak it out loud. He knew it.  
The young woman stepped forward and took his hands in hers, when he still stayed silent, she smiled.  
''Hey, don't worry. I forgive you for the fact you left me behind,'' Her smile grew wider when she saw the corners of his lips lift a bit. ''Anyways, you don't have to be afraid of Genesis anymore. I said would pay the price… and I think he thought I would suffer for coming to this world and leaving mine behind.''  
Vincent blinked, but his smirk didn't fade away, ''You sneaky little girl.''  
''YOUR sneaky little girl,'' Jillian laughed and stepped closer to the tall man. She breathed his scent and closed her eyes. Vincent bent closer and kissed her lips.  
The young woman hoped, this feeling could go on forever. But a little voice in her head told her otherwise…. Life is never fair.

**A/N: Actually, I made this chapter too long, so I had to cut it in two parts… So the next part is the next chapter (duh!).  
****I know there aren't badguys in this part, but I promise there will be more fluff, advanture, mystery and humor in the next chappies:D**

I hope you enjoyed this first chapter of Book 2. I also wanna thank all the readers, reviewers and people who added this story to their favourite and/or alert list!


	13. Fan the Flames

**Warning: There will be adult stuff in the middle of this chapter (and I'm not talking about taxes and bills here!). If you don't like it, just skip it. Got it? **

Chapter Twelve – Fan the Flames – 

Vincent broke the kiss and trailed of to her neck, he still couldn't believe she was truly here…  
''Vincent?''  
''Hm?''  
''You better stop kissing me there.''  
''Why? I like kissing you and you also like it,'' He smirked at her skin and bit playfully, Jillian yelped. ''If you keep going on like that, it would lead to something else and…''  
''And?'' The tall man bent a bit back and looked straight into her blue eyes, he smirked a little which made her blush slightly.  
The young woman looked away uncomfortable and felt her cheeks got redder, ''Well, I want to meet your friends… and I want to make a good impression.''  
Vincent made a light nod and got her hand, he led her through the bedroom door, across the corridor and downstairs.  
It was about three a.m. in the morning, much of the guests had already left. Only the members of AVALANCE and the Turks would stay over in the Seventh Heaven.  
Jillian looked around when they arrived in the bar-side of the houses, she let go of Vincent's hand and got out of her jacket she was still wearing. The girl found Tifa sweeping much of the trash on the floor to one pile.  
The brunette looked up when she saw the gunman and the girl.  
''I'm sorry, but I couldn't find another bed,'' Tifa sighed and left her broom leaning against the wall when she walked to them, ''See, a lot of people would stay here… so I only got you a bed to sleep at.''  
''It's okay,'' Jillian smiled, she was glad she even HAD a bed for tonight, ''I'm Jillian, by the way.''  
''Tifa,'' The woman said, also smiling when she shook their hands. She let go of the grip and looked up at Vincent, ''So, where do you know each other from?''  
Vincent blinked, he thought for a moment and cleared his throat, ''Jillian gave me a place to stay in the weeks after the fight with Chaos, till this very midday.''  
''Why didn't you return immediately after the fight, Vincent Valentine?''  
Three head turned to the doorway when they heard to monotone voice, it was Shelke who had spoken.  
Jillian stared at the girl, her movements and behaviour was… difficult to read. At some way she looked like the Vincent she had met in the beginning. Her focus shifted to the other man who followed Shelke into the bar. The first one was smoking and had dirty blond hair.  
''Whose that?'' The man with the cigarette in his mouth spit. Tifa threw him a dirty look, ''Don't be so rude, Cid. She's Jillian.''  
Jillian made a sheepish smile and gave the blond-haired man a hand, ''Nice to meet you.''  
Her head snapped to the bar door that flew open, a man with blond spiky hair entered the bar and closed the door behind him. He turned the key around in the lock, before he stepped to the others.  
''Reeve couldn't stay. I gave him a lift home, too drunk to drive,'' He muttered. Suddenly he noticed Jillian. Tifa rolled her eyes and smirked lightly, ''He's Cloud. Cloud, she's Jillian.''  
The bright blue eyes stared a second at the young woman and he made a light nod before he left the group.  
''Shera's already sleep'n. I better go too,'' Cid turned around and walked upstairs, ''Night.''  
Tifa yawned and touched Jillian's shoulder, ''Tomorrow you'll meet the rest of the group, I suppose. I'll lead you to the living room.''  
Vincent, who hadn't said a thing, followed the two women. The older brunette switched the lights on and pointed at the brown sofa, there were sheets, blankets and a pillow already on it.  
Jillian walked off to the couch to let herself fall down on it, till she suddenly saw something.. large and alive.  
''Waaah!'' The young woman jumped away from the huge beast who stepped in her direction, her feet slipped away and she fell to the ground. Vincent quirked an eyebrow at her action. Tifa laughed.  
''I forgot to mention Nanaki would also stay here. But he don't need a bed.''  
''You've got a freak'n huge loin as pet?!'' Jillian yelled at Tifa, her gaze didn't left the huge red beast in front of her. He sat down, his long black manes shove in front of his eyes. He growled quietly. ''I'm not a pet, mind you.''  
The brunette's eyes widened and she pointed swiftly at Nanaki, ''HE SPOKE!''  
''Of course,'' Tifa smiled and turned her back to the girl on the ground, ''Good night.''  
Vincent gave Jillian a light smile before he left her with the red feline. The young woman sighed, so he left her alone.. with a clawed monster?!  
The animal bent to the ground and rested his head on his forelegs, his yellow eyes stared at Jillian, ''Yes, I can speak. But you don't have to be afraid.''  
''Not be afraid? God! You can eat me alive!'' She threw her arms dismayed into the air. Nanaki chuckled softly, he closed his eyes, ''I can. But I'm not very fond of human meat.''  
Jillian stared in disbelief at the light teasing smirk the feline made, ah well.. if you could even call it a smirk.  
The girl rose from the ground and plumbed down at the sofa, she scratched her head and fell down into the pillow. Jillian reached for the switch and all of the light in the room disappeared.  
Only one light didn't fade away. She stared at the little flame at the end of the tail of the beast.  
''You tail is on fire,'' Jillian noted dryly. The feline sighed lightly, ''I know.''  
''Oh.''  
Silence.  
''Doesn't it hurt?''  
''No.''  
Silence.  
''I'm Jillian, what's your name?'' The young woman tried to keep the conversation while she stared into the pitch black room in front of her, the darkness seemed to swallow her.  
''You can call me Nanaki, or Red. Whatever you prefer.''  
Jillian noticed the feline didn't felt to talk more, probably he was already asleep. She rolled to her other side and took a big breath, she felt alone…  
The young woman sat right up and shove the blankets away. Slowly she touched the cold ground with her toes, Jillian got to her feet and groped her way in the dark at the most quiet way she could imagine. It would be very awkward if Red noticed her leaving the room and going to Vincent's…  
''Even your most quietest steps are loud noises for my ears.''  
Jillian froze and stared at the ground where Red's voice came from, ''I- eh…was looking for the toilet.''  
''You better don't lie to me, Jillian.'' Another chuckle from the feline. Jillian found the sofa again and the switch for the light. The light blinded her for a moment and she stared at the beast. ''How do you know I'm lying?''  
''You were going to Vincent,'' Nanaki lifted his big head and yawed. Jillian's eyes widened, not only because she saw his huge fangs, but also he knew something nobody else than Vincent and she knew.  
''How..?''  
''Vincent's smell is all around you,'' The red beast shook his head and laughed softly. He made a nod to the doorway, ''Go. I won't tell the others.''  
Jillian stood perplexed but a grin sliced her face before she moved upstairs, ''Thanks.''

Even Vincent's room was covered in darkness, but Jillian found her way to his bed. She sneaked under his blankets and wrapped her arms around his waist, she felt his muscles stiffen and relax. ''Jillian.''  
The young woman waited for him to roll to the other side to face her. When he did, she surprised him with a kiss. Vincent hesitated before he replied her kiss.  
''I'm not dreaming, am I?''  
''IF you were dreaming, this would be a pleasant dream, wouldn't it?'' Jillian snickered and pressed her lips against his again. The corners of his lips lifted lightly, ''It wouldn't hurt to prove it isn't a dream, would it?''  
He pushed her lightly to her back and leaned across her body, Jillian felt his long ebony-locks tickle in her neck. She closed her eyes and stuck her hands in his hair and caressed the softness of it when he deepened another kiss.  
One of Vincent's hands travelled over the shirt she was wearing, his hand grabbed the bottom of it and tugged the shirt over Jillian's head with a little help of herself. Her quiet laugh sounded in his ear when she mimicked the same act at his side.  
The girls soft hands flew over his muscular chest and cupped his face. Even in the dark she could see his dark-red eyes, he stared back at her ice-blue eyes. One of her hands let go of his porcelain-like face, her fingertips barely touched the skin of his upper-body.  
Jillian followed the trail of scars, some of them were thin or long and other were broad and short. The white scars seemed to glow in the darkness. Vincent just observed the girl beneath him. He saw the expressions she made, not in disgust, but in interest. She wanted to remember every detail of his body…  
Her hand stopped at the most remarkable scar of all, the one at the place of Vincent's heart. It was a scar in the shape of an eight-pointed star, in the middle of it was a small circle.  
Vincent covered her hand with his own and kissed her forehead, slowly his kisses moved down and he ended in her neck before he moved on.  
Jillian lifted her back a bit from the bed and opened her bra, she slid it off and threw it to the ground. The man smirked against the skin in her neck and he made a trail of kisses down until he felt the fabric of her pants against his cheek. It didn't cost much time till he freed her and himself from the last pieces of clothing.  
Jillian grabbed his shoulders and moved his face closer to her own face, their lips found each other again. She wrapped one leg over his hips and pushed him closer to her.  
Vincent didn't hesitate and felt her welcoming warmth when he slid deeper. Jillian broke the kiss and moaned softly in his ear.  
The dark-haired man licked the skin of her neck, he pulled back and thrust again, harder this time. Every thrust he made, she tried to welcome him by moving her hips up to him. The rhythm speed up and the moans became louder.  
When she came, Jillian rested her arms around his neck and breathed the strong mixture of his scent, sweat and sex. Vincent moaned loudly in her ear and collapsed on her body, he breathed quickly, his eyes were closed.  
Jillian smiled lightly and turned her head to kiss his head, his weight and warmth felt nice on her body. She almost pouted when he rolled off her, but he quickly got her back in an embrace around her waist.  
The young woman pressed her lips against his chest and closed her eyes, his heartbeat pounded in her ear.  
''I love you, Vincent…''  
The man smiled lightly, his voice became a whisper, ''I love you too, Jillian… You don't know how happy I am right now you're here with me…''

Sunlight of the early morning demanded him to open his eyes.  
The crimson orbs looked down at the sleeping bundle of girl against him. She was sleeping at one of his arms, her long brown locks seemed to frame her face. His other arm was resting around her waist under the blanket.  
Vincent smiled lightly, it was much time ago since he felt so… satisfied and truly happy. His hand let go of her waist and wiped one of the brown locks out of the tranquil face.  
All of a sudden, his bedroom door flew open and a Wutain storm of Energy stumbled in. Vincent blinked and lifted his upper-body a bit to get a better look of the hopping girl in his bedroom. ''Good morning, Yuffie,'' The ebony-haired man said dryly.  
By noticing the glowing orbs, he rose an eyebrow. The ninja captured his expression.  
''No! No! No! It's not what you think! It's eh.. I'm only searching a place to hid this stuff,'' She made a broad lopsided-grin.  
''Is it Reno's materia again?'' Vincent asked at a lower voice, he didn't want to wake Jillian.  
Yuffie snickered and pointed her noise into the air, ''No, it's Reeve's. I hide Reno's materia under my pillow, silly… Oh crap… I didn't wanted to say THAT!''  
The orbs slipped through her fingers and smacked unto the ground when she tried to cover her mouth, Vincent sighed and rolled his eyes.  
''Vincent? Who is that?'' Jillian's sleepy voice crackled quietly, one of her hands rubbed her eyes. Yuffie froze in her movement to pick up the fallen materia.  
''Vincent! There's a girl in your bed!… Woah!''  
The clumsy Ninja stumbled over a round orb and fell forwards to the ground. She looked up at the dark-haired man in the bed, he rose his eyebrows at her, ''Got distracted, Yuffie?''  
''Yes! I mean- No! Of course not!'' Yuffie yelled and crawled back to her feet, ''Nothing distracts The Great Yuffie Kisaragi! Except materia and-''  
At that moment she noticed there was something different about Vincent Valentine.  
''-A naked Vincent!''  
Quickly the ninja covered her mouth before she blurted out more, her cheeks flushed red.  
''What?'' Vincent hold back the urge to smirk at his friend. It was amusing to see her so flustered. Yuffie was still covering her mouth and nose, she made a single big step towards the open door.  
''Nothing! Nothing! I'll be back for my materia… after I stopped my nose bleeding.''

**A/N: My oh My! I absolutely loooove Red :) And a hyperactive clumsy Yuffie of course…**  
**I hope you enjoyed this fluffy silly chapter XD You know.. this was the first time I actually wrote a smutty part, hehe. A friend of mine said I had to do it for this story…  
Oh yeah, yesterday I watched the movie 'The Legend of Zorro'. Another source of inspiration (trows fist in the air) yay! Teehee, I guess herioc men in capes touches my weak spot.**

**And I want to thank all the readers, reviewers and everyone else who added this story to their alert/favorite list. I'm not lying, I swear I would kiss your feet to express the happy and honored feeling I get by reading your reviews:D**


	14. Whisper of a Thrill

**Chapter Thirteen – Whisper of a Thrill - **

Vincent stepped out of the bed and took a quick shower. He was glad his bedroom had it's own little bathroom right next to it, Tifa had given him this bedroom because she knew how much he cared about some private space.  
Jillian's eyes fluttered open, she narrowed her eyes due the vivid light in the bedroom.  
''Take your time to get downstairs,'' Vincent kissed her forehead when he was finished dressing himself, even the crimson cloak was draped around his shoulders and the metal gauntlet covering his left arm and hand. The young woman had seen him often without anything that covered the scarred flesh of his hand, the first time she had seen it, it had shocked her. Now she was used to it.  
''Hm,'' Jillian made a goofy smile, she never was person who liked to get out bed in the morning, and she was glad he knew it.  
When the tall man closed the door behind him, she stepped out of bed. Her feet touched the cold wooden floor. Some glowing orbs Yuffie had dropped were still laying across the floor.  
A shiver crawled up her spine when she walked totally naked around in the room, she gave her clothes on the floor a dirty look. She really needed to clean them, and clean herself as well.  
And where could she get some clothes to wear? She only got that pair of clothes she wore last night and her jacket when she got to this world... Hmm, maybe Vincent got her something to borrow...

''Are you serious, Yuffie? I mean... this is Vincent where we talking about!''  
Tifa's voice immediately stopped when the cloaked man slowly stepped downstairs, he rose one eyebrow at the two women around the kitchen table. He had heard them talk.  
Tifa had placed another table against the original one to create a larger table to sit around for having breakfast together. Some other familiar faces were sitting around the table.  
Cid was sipping at his tea while he was reading a paper, between his fingers was a smoking cigarette resting. Next to him Shelke was eating her toast blankly, across the girl sat Barret. He was listening to the conversation Tifa and Yuffie had.  
Reno and Rude where pestering each other at the other side of the table, Elena watched her fellow Turks with a dull expression across her face, she sat next to Barret. Nanaki laid next to the table on the floor, his head was resting on his forepaws.  
Right at the same moment Vincent sat himself next to the pilot, Shera entered the room with a tray with food and drinks on it. The brunette next to Yuffie observed the ex-Turk for a few seconds, suddenly Reno voice sliced the tranquil sphere in the room.  
''Vampire! You didn't told us you got yourself a girl, yo!''  
Cid spluttered a gulp of tea over the newspaper, Yuffie snickered and Tifa tried to cover her grin. Vincent hid the lower part of his face behind the edge of his collar and averted his eyes uncomfortable. The man was glad he had decided to put his favourite piece of clothing on. He cleared his throat and glared at Reno.  
''Should I've told you?''  
''Yeah, sure ya had too!'' The blond haired, smoking man smacked his hand unto the table, a greedy smile sliced his face, ''Where did that girl come from anyway?''  
Vincent stayed silent. He turned around when he heard footsteps from the staircase.  
He saw Jillian walking downstairs. The raven-black haired man blinked when he saw what she was wearing: a black shirt, obliviously too big for her, and her own jeans she was wearing last night. Her long brown hair hung straight down and she walked bare feet.  
''I hope you doesn't mind I borrowed your shirt,'' Jillian said when her eyes met Vincent's, she blushed shyly when she saw the other people around the kitchen table.  
Reno made a wolf whistle and grinned at her appearance, ''Hey, girl, what do I spot there? Been busy with our Vampire?''  
The colour Jillian's face reached the level of crimson red, which matched perfectly with the colour of Vincent's cape. She quickly covered the red mark Vincent had made in her neck. The man himself sighed lightly and made a swift wink at the timid girl.  
She quickly got herself a chair between Vincent and Tifa.  
Reno opened his mouth to let more comments roll out of it, but another activity got the attention of the people around the table. Two children passed Barret while they were running and screaming of joy. ''Give back! Denzel! Wait!'' The girl yelled.  
Jillian realized this was the perfect opportunity to have a small talk with Vincent, she poked his arm with her elbow. His wine-red orbs gazed at her from the corners of his eyes.  
''_I guess_ _they know about... us?_'' The movements of her hands were barely noticeable, but the man next to her captured them. He made a light nod and replied, ''_But_ _I won't tell them where you come from._''  
Jillian swallowed, ''_I understand. It would be too shocking for them to handle...''  
_''What are you guys talking about?'' The blond haired woman at the other side of Jillian asked her, her expression was all serious. Vincent rose one eyebrow lightly, so Turks these days still learnt the way of the silent language?  
''Nothing,'' His low voice said brusque. Elena opened her mouth to ask more, but the piercing gaze of Vincent Valentine made her mouth close again.  
''So,'' Tifa rose from her seat and smiled, everybody's attention turned to the woman who had organised the party and had given them a place to stay, ''I think I should introduce Jillian to you all officially.''  
She pointed at the brunette next to Vincent and told her every name of every single person in the room, and that were quite a lot of people!  
''-And I think this is a great occasional to visit the centre of Midgar and do some shopping together!''  
The little ninja next to Tifa threw her fist in the air and cheered for making the decision. Jillian stared at the hands which were resting on her lap. Yes, she really needed some clean clothes and other things... but she hadn't the money.  
The dark-haired man saw her worrying expression and rested his clawed hand on her shoulder, when she looked up, he flashed her a light smirk.  
''This time, it's my turn to pay things for you.''

''This way Jill-bill!''  
A sad smile appeared at the brunette's face. Her friend Kayla often nicknamed her like that... She sighed and followed Yuffie who had yelled that name across the street.  
Jillian and Vincent were walking at the end of the line of people. There was a huge gab between them and the rest of the people, because both of them actually didn't like to go shopping in such a huge group. And they got the time to talk 'privately'.  
But there was only a killing silence between them, and Jillian hesitated when she reached for Vincent's hand to hold. He didn't made a move at all... Probably he didn't like to show his affection in public, and she respected it. And besides, their relationship was young and yet new.  
The sound of a loud, dodgy ring tone broke the silence between them abrupt. The tall man stopped in his tracks and got the phone. The young woman stopped too and waited for him.  
''Vincent,'' The dark-haired man answered his phone monotone, ''Yes... Hmm... All right then.''  
He clapped his phone closed and turned his face to Jillian, ''It was an urgent call. I have to go.''  
''But...''  
''Tell the others Reeve called me. I'll see you tonight,'' He kissed her forehead quickly and turned his back to her. Jillian watched Vincent rapidly making speed and disappearing from sight.  
She had a bad feeling about this.

''So Reeve needed him? And he just left without saying goodbyes? Tssk!'' Yuffie snorted and Shera chuckled at the reaction of her younger friend. Jillian watched the two women, they seemed to know each other well. All of them... She, Jillian, was just an intruder, some stranger who stopped by.  
The young woman stopped and stared at the stones of the pavement beneath her feet, the bags filled with clothing in her hands felt heavy. The rest of the group didn't stopped and didn't look over their shoulders to check on Jillian. Tears were pooling in her eyes...  
In the eyes of Vincent's friends she probably was just a appendage of Vincent. She was 'just' the girl he slept with at night...  
A cold breeze stroke her cheeks. Jillian's eyes spotted the black feathers that rolled in the wind over the ground, her legs stopped them for travelling further. She looked up and her eyes widened.  
Two awkward creatures stood in frond of her, both of the creatures were dressed in simple black clothes... The thing that made them so odd was the fact they had no faces at all... and the single black wing each monster had on it's back.  
The bags hit the ground with a thud, she opened her mouth to scream... but no sound rolled over her tongue. Her body seemed to be paralysed and her feet refused to run away.  
The creatures came closer and each of them grabbed her arm tightly. Jillian turned her face to one of the monsters and back to the other, she realized they were floating above the ground right now...  
Tifa glanced over her shoulder to see where Jillian went, when she didn't found the girl behind her, her gaze stole over the area.  
''TIFA! SOMEONE!''  
The martial artist looked up at the direction of the scream for help, there she was! Wait.. who where those creatures? ''JILLIAN!''  
''PLEASE HELP ME!'' Jillian struggled the free herself from the tight grip around her upper arms, but the face-less monsters didn't let her go. Instead of getting free, the grasp tightened around her arms and the ground got farther away from her.  
''WHY DON'T YA FIGHT BACK, DAMN CHILD?!'' This time Cid yelled some 'advise'. The rest of the group looked up into the air while they were following the kidnappers and Jillian on the ground.  
Jillian frowned deeply, ''I CAN'T!''  
The creatures speed up the rhythm of clapping their wings and soon the group was too slow to keep up with them in the air. Jillian reached her hands and screamed when she saw the people she barely knew becoming a tiny spot from her view in the air and then... She couldn't see them any more...

''Why didn't any of you do something? Anything?!''  
Tifa had never seen Vincent Valentine this angry. Actually, she had never seen him showing a strong emotion. So this was quite a shock to see him like this.  
The group was back to the Seventh Heaven. The bar was still closed and the group sat at the dark-brown leather sofa's in the bar, or at the wooden seats. Accept Vincent.  
He paced up and down the room, his bright red eyes focussed furious at the ground where he was walking at, words thundering from his mouth.  
Nobody dared to stop him in his rage. Reno exchanged a nervous expression with Yuffie, Cid chewed at the end of his cigarette. The rest of the group stared at the furious man in astonishment or had his eyes averted uncomfortable to the ground.  
Tifa rose from her place and stepped in Vincent's way. She captured his gaze and stared back, stern. Like she did do when Denzel had stole cookies from the jar. That kind of look.  
''Yes, it's our fault we didn't paid much attention to Jillian. But why didn't she fought back? I mean-''  
''You don't understand it, Tifa!'' Vincent snapped, he closed his eyes and clasped his face in his hand, ''She... She isn't used to so much... danger.''  
A loud sigh escaped from his lips. When he arrived at Reeve's office, the head of the WRO said he hadn't called at all...  
Apparently it had been a trap. And he, Vincent Valentine had taken the bait. If he hadn't left her side, she wouldn't be kidnapped now...  
If something happened to her... he wouldn't forgive himself. Never.

**A/N: Where did Jillian go? And why? So many questions...  
****And an angry Vincent Valentine... I guess this is the kind of man you don't want to face alone late at night XD **

**The song 'Whisper of a thrill' by Thomas Newman inspired me by making this chapter :) ****I'm also planning to start a new fanfic. This time about the Turks (Yay! Reno!). **

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I want to thank all the readers. Especially the readers who left a comment and/or added this story to their lists :)**


	15. Birdcage

**Chapter fourteen – Birdcage - **

The hand felt in the darkness.

When something cold touched her fingertips. The hand reached further to grab the glowing orb from under the bed.

Yuffie glanced at the blue materia in her hand. She sat on the floor of Vincent's bedroom, collecting her fallen materia back. And dear Leviathan... It really laid everywhere!

The Ninja sighed and put the orb in the leather knapsack. She descended her face till it laid on the cold wooden floor and looked again under the bed. Nope, no materia left there. Maybe she should head back to the others.

Wait a second- what was glimmering there, next to the pile of clothing?

Yuffie crawled over the floor and her hands picked up the silver pendant. She blinked and turned around between her fingers. It just looked exactly like the pendant she had found, the dirge from Vincent's Cerberus.

The ninja laid herself on her belly across the floor and reached for her knapsack. She got something else out of the pocket in the front. The dirge she had found on the place where Vincent had fought with Omega. That time Yuffie had searched for any clues to get some information about the place her friend had gone to- That time she thought he died...

A little gasp left lips when she compared the silver pendants with each other. They really were the same! Accept for the scratch in the middle of the silver three-headed dog Yuffie had found.

Hadn't Vince told her once his gun was custom made and one of a kind? And weren't those clothes of Jillian?

Then, how could this happen? Something was really fishy about that new girl...

* * *

Jillian leaned against the bars of her prison while she sat on the bottom of it. She looked around to observe the area she was in. The face-less creatures had dumped her in a sort of big birdcage.

The bottom was round shaped and the bars reached each other in the middle above her head. The cage hung at a long chain, fastened in the middle of the large twilight cave. Under her prison, the surface of something luminous seemed to be far beneath.

As far as the young woman could see, she saw another cage hanging nearby. But the darkness didn't show her if someone was trapped in it. Actually only the luminous substance at the bottom of the cave lit the whole cave!

The most scary thing about the birdcage was the fact it swung fort and back when she moved in it. And Jillian had motion-sickness– Just her luck. So she kept quiet and stayed down on the bottom.

The brunette rested her head in her hands and closed her eyes. Her head pounded irritated. Probably it would lead to a big headache.

''Hey, new one! Do ya hear me?''

Huh? There was indeed somebody in the other cage? The voice from the other sounded as a male.

Jillian lifted her head and looked over her shoulder to the other cage, that hung in the air, a few feet further from her.

''Yes.. I can hear you.'' The girl hesitated to answer, but did it though. ''Who are you?''

''My name is Ahren, what's yours?''

His voice sounded a bit rough, like he had yelled a lot. Or smoked a lot.

The young woman crawled till she sat on her knees. Her hands clenched around the iron bars and her face gazed at the other birdcage. Due the shadow and the darkness she couldn't see the appearance of Ahren. She only saw his contour lines. He sat in the same position like herself.

''I'm Jillian.'' She took a big breath. The air in this cave made her nose and throat feel itchy. ''Do you what's this all about?''

Honestly, Jillian didn't aspect the guy knowing anything, because he was prisoned like her. But who knows?

''I do. And I know where you're really from.''

His voice sounded cold and harsh. Jillian's eyes widened.

* * *

Yuffie stumbled down stairs, her knapsack in her hand. She looked around. Tifa was on the phone, the Turks were off to Rufus in the Shinra building. Cloud wasn't in the bar-side, probably he was in his office with Barret. The girl had no idea where Nanaki or Shelke were. The only one who actually was in the bar, was Vincent Valentine.

This was the lull before the storm. In an hour everybody would return to the Seventh Heaven, to decide what to do with this situation.

Vincent sat on a bar chair, one hand supporting his head and his whine stood in front of him on the counter.

The Ninja strolled over to the bar counter and plumbed down on a chair, next to her tall friend. She smacked her knapsack on the counter and leaned across of it to get a glass of water. The ex-Turk didn't note her doing so, and Yuffie was wondering where he was thinking about.

Most likely about Jillian.

The Wutain girl drunk all of the water in the glass in one breath and put the glass back on the counter with a loud smack. This made Vincent look up, ah well.. he only rolled his crimson orbs to the corners of his eyes to gaze at her.

Yuffie mirrored his pose, which annoyed the gunman.

''What do you want, Yuffie?''

At this moment, she knew this was her time to have 'The Talk' with him.

''Tell me honestly, Vinny, where does Jillian come from?''

''It's none of your business.''

Yuffie sighed and threw her arms up in the air, she rolled her eyes dramatically and grabbed her knapsack. ''It IS one of my business. For the whole team!''

Vincent wasn't in the mood to have a discussion with anyone. And not at all Yuffie Kisaragi, of all people he could name. He watched the girl grabble in the filthy leather knapsack of hers. He rose an eyebrow at it, remembering what she had said a few moments ago.

''Since when do you care about someone else?''

''Ha-ha, very funny.'' The ninja said sarcastic and gave him a dirty look and returned to her bag. ''Ah! Evidence!''

She smacked her hand on the counter, Vincent stared at the identical silver pendants.

''How-''

''That's the same thing I wanted to ask you.''

The dark-haired man folded his fingers around the neck of whine-glass and stared in the crimson red liquor. He felt Yuffie's piercing gaze at him, but he was used to it. He glanced the dirges on the counter, both shaped in the three-headed dog of Hell: Cerberus.

So she had found the one he had lost after the fight with Omega. The more shining one was the dirge he had given Jillian before he had left her in her own world. Together with the promise they would meet again.

Promises...

Vincent closed his eyes dismayed and clenched his face with his hand. Why suffered all the people he cared for the most? First Lucrecia, now Jillian?

''Are you still there?'' Yuffie poked her friend in the arm. He didn't respond back.

She turned her head when the door flew open. A man with filthy blond hair and a burning cigarette clenched between his teeth, entered the Seventh Heaven with quick steps. Another man followed, Reeve.

''Get Spiky and the others.'' Cid spew irritated. ''Those rats who kidnapped Jillian, causes a lot more trouble than we thought.''

* * *

''You're from the dimension that created this one.'' Ahren said. Jillian shivered and her gaze travelled to the luminous substance, which seemed to stream and swirl.

''-I also come from that world.''

Her gaze snapped back to the figure in the other cage at the other side of the cave. ''You do? But how and why?''

The guy stretched his legs and rose from the bottom of the birdcage. ''That's my private business.''

''Why did you tell me this then?''

''Because I want to warn ya, girl.'' Ahren paced up and down in the cage. It made the iron prison move a bit fort and back. ''They will do experiments on you. It will hurt. A lot.''

The brunette held her breath. Her eyes widened. ''W-why? And Why you and me?''

He stopped dead in his tracks. Jillian saw in the dark he hung his head, but she couldn't see his expression.

''The others died. Because we aren't from this world, we could survive the tests somehow.''

Jillian took a big breath and swallowed. She rubbed her hands over her face. Her head hurt badly and the stank in the cave was awful.

Suddenly, she felt the birdcage she was in moving. The two face-less creatures opened the door and entered, another one-winged man followed them into the iron prison.

Jillian remembered him, she frowned deep and her voice became cold. ''Genesis.''

A small smirk appeared at the man's face.

''I thought we promised you wouldn't hurt nobody any more! Me nor Vincent!'' The young woman rose from the metal bottom and almost lost her balance due the movements of the cage. The dark-haired man flipped the bang out of his eyes and his smirk grew to a evil smile.

''You haven't paid enough, yet. You thought you could fool me, you thought I would believe you suffered enough by travelling to this world.'' He stepped in her direction and his hand lifted her chin, Jillian scolded furiously at him. ''Nobody fools me. And now you'll pay the rest.''

''By doing what?!'' Jillian yelled and bent back, away from his icy-touch. ''Experimenting on people?! You're a monster!''

She pushed him away and ran to the door of the cage. One of the face-less creatures tried to grab her arms, but Jillian lost her balance and fell out of the cage.

* * *

''So tell me again, how did the kidnappers look like?'' Reeve said.

They all sat in a circle, in the middle of the bar. Except for Denzel and Marlene, it was late and they were already asleep. Vincent watched everybody talk. He was silent and listened with crossed arms.

Tifa swallowed. ''They were as tall as Cloud, I think- I'm not very sure, but I could remember they didn't have a face and both of the things had a single black wing on the back.''

A pair of crimson eyes looked up at the woman, the ex-Turk straightened his back and cleared his throat. The group turned their heads to Vincent. ''A single black wing? Are you sure?''

''Y-yes.'' The brunette woman nodded. More people made a nod or more.

''...Genesis,'' Vincent muttered, his fingertips rested thoughtful on his lips. Reeve frowned, he glanced the crimson cloaked man. ''Genesis? I heard of that name before. He was part of Project G years ago, if I'm not mistaken.''

The dark-haired man bit his lip and glanced his fellow AVALANCE-members. So Reeve also knew something about this one-winged man.

The head of the WRO turned his back to the group and walked a few steps, his focus on the ceiling while he spoke. ''Those creatures kidnapped a lot of people. Those people never returned back.''

Vincent clenched his fist, trying not to lose his temper. ''What about Jillian? Can't we do anything before it's too late?''

Reeve smirked a bit. ''I do have a plan, my friend.''

* * *

The gloved hand grabbed the big black t-shirt of the falling girl. Jillian's nose almost touched the surface of the luminous stream when she stopped abrupt in the air.

''You better not touch the Lifestream yourself.'' Genesis snickered and flew through to another gap in the cave, still holding Jillian by her black shirt.

He stopped and floated a bit above the ground before he dropped the young woman on the ground. Jillian crawled to her knees and stared at the iron doors in front of her. From behind the round window shone green light weakly. ''What is this?''

Genesis stepped to a switch and opened the door, some smoke came out of it. He walked back to the brunette and grabbed her upper arm. ''This-''

He dragged her harshly to the iron tube and pushed her in it. Jillian tumbled and fell in the small thing. Her eyes widened when the one-winged man locked the door behind her. He watched her through the window.

''-Might hurt.''

* * *

**A/N: Cliffhanger!  
I hope you like this chapter, because you'll have to wait another few days/weeks for the next one... School is busy and my grandpa lays in the hospital, on the Intensive Care section, so much of my spare time will go to this... (like anyone care about this, but I'll tell it though).**

**Anyhow, I was inspired by the music of Gackt. Especially the song 'Birdcage' for this chapter.  
I want to thank my watchers, and all of the readers and reviewers!**

**P.S. Over the 2000 hits already! (awestruck) **


	16. Hold On

**Disclaimer: Jillian and Ahren are mine! (Evil laughter) **

**Chapter fifteen – Hold On - **

Genesis left her alone.

She slammed her fists against the iron door, but it didn't give in at all...

Luminous gasses crawled up from the bottom. Jillian gasped and pounded her fists over and over again against the locked door.

Suddenly, everywhere the gas touched her skin, it felt a like biting matter. Jillian tried with all her might to open the door, sweat drops mixed with tears of pain dripped down her cheeks.  
The gasses filled her lungs and seemed to burn her skin away. The air in the tube felt hot and clammy. Her arms refused to push longer against the door. Jillian gave up.

The young woman sank to the bottom of the tube and pulled her legs close to her chest. She hid her face against the fabric of her clothes, breathing in the luminous gasses was suffocating.

Jillian closed her eyes, hoping it would be over soon...

* * *

''Tomorrow morning we'll travel to point A,'' Reeve pointed at a place near Fort Condor at the map. When everybody noticed of it, he pointed at another place on the map. This was at one of the islands in the Mideel area. ''The day after tomorrow we'll travel to point B. There we will set up a camp and observe the area. My recruits reported me there was something awkward going on there.''

''You think this could possibly be Genesis and his clones?'' Cloud asked, while he rested his hands in front of him over one of his swords. The head of the WRO nodded, ''I'm almost sure of this fact.''

Vincent frowned. Counting the time it would take to get from Midgar till point B, it would take at least two days. Probably it would take another day or days until they found the entrance of Genesis' headquarters. Was Jillian strong enough to survive such a long time?

The gunman rose suddenly from his seat, all of the eyes in the room were fixed on him. His gaze stole over his team-mates, ''Reeve, couldn't we go immediately to point B?''

Vincent's voice sounded stern, mixed with a hint of anger. Reeve rose one eyebrow, ''Well, we could travel in one day to point B by using Cid's air plane, but then-''

''Good. Could we leave tonight as well?''

''Vincent, I don't think this is a good idea,'' Yuffie said quietly. She sat on her chair and stared at the wooden floor. It was nothing for her to act like this, maybe she felt responsible for the kidnapping.

''I know you want to save Jillian, like we do. But-''

The tall man turned around, his lower face hidden behind the collar of his cloak, ''Like me, Yuffie? I do not think you realize how important time is in this mission. You heard Reeve, a lot of people already disappeared. I couldn't afford...''

Vincent swallowed and his gaze turned to the ground. The words refused to roll over his tongue, but his mind formed them instead. He had lost Lucrecia by waiting too long. He couldn't afford losing Jillian too by making the same mistake.

* * *

The lock clicked and swung open. The one-winged creatures threw her into the birdcage, Jillian smacked on the cold bottom. One of the monsters threw a piece of bread in the cage.

She didn't hear the face-less monsters closing everything behind her, but she knew they would.  
The young woman crawled to the iron bars and leaned against it, like a broken doll that had fallen out of the hands of her beloved master.

Her ice-blue eyes stared unfocussed at her jacket that laid on the floor in front of her. Her body felt hurt and was covered with bruises. Her long brown hair felt damp due the sweat and tears. Her breathing rhythm was weak and slow, she didn't dare to take a big breath because it hurt so badly, just like moving other parts of her body.

Jillian blinked and touched the skin of her lower arm slowly, it felt like hot flames had burned her skin...

Her gaze travelled to the piece of bread next to her, slowly she picked it up and turned it around in her hand.

''I would eat that, if I were you.''

Jillian looked over her shoulder, a figure in the darkness of the other cage was watching her. Ahren.

''Yeah? Well, I don't trust it.''

''Believe me, you better eat it. Sometimes they forget to give you food.''

Jillian stared at the filthy piece before she took a bite. It tasted awful, even Kayla's cooking was better! Her jaws stopped moving and tears rolled over her cheeks. She missed Eric and Kayla more than ever right now. A sob left her lips.

''Hey, you 'kay?'' Ahren again, he sounded worried this time.

''I'm fine,'' the brunette lied, ''I just miss my friends and Vincent.''

Silence.

''Vincent, huh? Your boyfriend?''

''You can say so.'' Jillian shrugged and wiped the tears away.

Ahren snickered, ''You don't mean Vincent Valentine, do ya?''

Jillian knew he only joked, but he hit the target in the bulls eye.  
''...Actually, I do. Do you know him too?''

She saw, from the corners of her eyes, Ahren rising from the bottom of the cage and walking up and down. ''Oh god! Don't say you're like them!''

''Like who?''

''Like those crazy Vincent Valentine-fangirls!'' The guy snapped at her. He threw his arms in the air and turned his back to Jillian side. She blinked with her eyes.

''Well, he came to my world first. And I don't know anything about the game, so you can't call me a fan girl-''

''But he isn't real! How could you possibly love such thing?''

Jillian frowned and scowled at the bread in her hand before she turned her face to the guy in the other birdcage, ''THING?! Vincent isn't a thing. He's REAL. And I hope you've noticed this world is REAL.''

''I'm sorry. I did not want to-''

''Shut up.'' The young woman rolled on her side and stared at the bottom of the cage furiously.  
She heard Ahren sigh. She already had discussed this with her friends in her world, why should she discuss it another time with someone she barely knew in Vincent's world?! Besides, Eric and Kayla 's opinion changed in the end.

Jillian reached for her jacket and rolled herself in it as a blanket. The bottom of the birdcage felt hard and cold. She closed her eyes and tried to sleep.

* * *

Yuffie turned around, a strange electrical device with a screen in her hands. Vincent glanced at it. He had seen it before.

A few years ago, when they evacuated everybody from the Red-zone when Meteor seemed to crash the Planet. The object could spot lifeforms in the area.

''And?''

The Ninja bit her lip and shook her head, ''Too many.''

He raised one eyebrow at her, ''Too many?''

''Yeah, the thing also shows fiends and stuff.'' She shook the device up and down with one hand, ''Maybe Reeve could upgrade it.''  
Vincent let out a dismayed sigh when Yuffie walked away, looking for Reeve.

They travelled to point B, in the Mideel area, in one day and now the whole AVALANCE-team and some WRO soldiers were exploring the area. But even now the man felt he might find Jillian too late...

* * *

After a second period she had spent in the iron tube, Jillian threw up when the clones dragged her out of the prison.

Her body felt tired, and hurt like always. But this time her legs refused to help her standing straight. Jillian fell to her knees and closed her eyes. Her head pounded and the world around her seemed to spin around.

The two faceless monsters grabbed her upper-arms and lifted her from the ground, back to her birdcage.

When she was locked up again, Jillian grabbed her jacket and wrapped herself in it. Slowly she looked over her shoulder and found Ahren's cage was empty.  
Where they experimenting on him too? And why? What was Genesis planning?

A loud, furious scream resounded in the cave. The two one-winged creatures dragged a restless person back to his cage. Probably Ahren.

Suddenly, the scene changed. The guy kicked one of the clones who held him, when they entered his birdcage. The attacked figure fell to the ground while the other creature tried to grab Ahren, but he was too quick for him to capture.

Jillian saw him taking something from the fallen monster and climbing on top of his cage by using the iron bars. The faceless things crawled from the ground and followed Ahren quickly outside the cage.

The guy turned his head when he saw them chasing him, he took a big breath and focussed back on keeping his balance on the birdcage. Carefully he stepped on the iron bars and speed up.  
Jillian held her breath when Ahren jumped from his cage in the air.

With a loud thud he landed on her cage and slipped down the iron bars. With a click the lock opened and Ahren entered the cage. He grabbed her hand and dragged her out of the cage.

It all happened so fast, she didn't have the time to hesitate. Holding hands, the guy and the girl jumped out of the cage.

Jillian closed her eyes when she saw the surface of the luminous stream coming closer...

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the wait!**

**But hey, the new chapter is finally there, isn't it?**

**First I want to say, I've found a Beta-reader (hehe, actually, she found me XD)!  
Aranae is a great help to me, I owe her a lot! Come to think of it... You as reader should thank her too! Check the link at my profile to go to her Fanfiction-page, she wrote a beautiful story about Vincent and her OC :)**

**And hurray for more sparetime and a less stressful period! I already started with the next chapter, maybe it will be updated soon!**

**Thanks for reading! I hope you leave a comment (hint hint, hit that little 'go' button at the bottom of this page). I also want to thank the other faithful readers and the readers who added this story to their favorite/alert list :)  
I love you all!**


	17. Hoofd onder Water

**Chapter sixteen – Hoofd onder Water – **

_There was nothing but a black mass, even the ground she was walking on seemed to be one with the darkness round her body. The young woman kept running.  
__  
Suddenly, she stopped and turned around. The atmosphere around her seemed to tense._

_''Don't give up...''_

_Jillian turned around another time, but there was nothing else but a black mass, though the voice sounded so clear and comforting.  
The brunette clenched her fists and frowned deep. the mysterious voice did know her name... Who or what was it?_

_She started to walk again. Quietly, no idea where she headed for. Maybe it was the little light that floated in the darkness and came closer with every step she made._

_The rhythm of the steps speed up and Jillian's eyes were fixed on the little lamp in the air. Her arm stretched out en her fingers reached, like if they wanted to touch the dim light._

_Suddenly, she stopped abrupt. In the lamp wasn't a fuel like oil or a candle that gave the peaceful light. No, it was a sort of white orb!_

_The young woman almost jumped when she noticed the owner of the lamp. It was a woman.  
A long white cloak surrounded her body and the hood over her head hid most of her face in a shadow. Only her hand that held the lamp and the lower arm were visible._

_Jillian stepped back quickly, her eyes wide of fear. ''W-who are you? Where am I?''_

_''Jillian, '' The pale lips of the woman moved, her voice sounded comforting but stern. ''Vincent will head for a difficult time. Promise me you'll support him as much as you can. Even how hard it may look like.''_

_The brunette frowned and her gaze travelled back to the strange glowing orb, ''Vincent... Hard time? What?''_

_''You'll find out soon. I'm not the one who's supposed to tell you this. '' The cloaked woman sighed lightly. ''It's my mistake he bears those fears right now... Could you promise me, Jillian?''_

_The other woman clenched her fists and stared in the shadows under the white hood. How could you trust a strange woman, in a strange area? But somehow, she seemed familiar._

_''I-I... I promise.''_

_A small smile appeared at the face of the woman, while she made a light nod._

_At all of a sudden, the light from the lamp seemed to eat the darkness away. Jillian shielded her eyes with her hands: the bright light hurt. The cloaked woman became one with the light that surrounded her features, until she totally disappeared._

_''Open your eyes, Jillian.''_

* * *

Her eyes fluttered opened. Her ice-blue eyes gazed at the worried red eyes above her. But somehow, they didn't look like the red eyes she knew so well.

''Vincent?''

Jillian blinked again. No, this wasn't Vincent at all. The red eyes were less intense red, it was more a shade of dark orange mixed with a bit red.

The owner of the eyes looked concerned, his eyebrows were in a deep frown and his lips were formed in a thin line. His brown hair had curls and was messy, it seemed to frame the handsome face. He wore a pair of plain jeans and a simple red sweater, both tattered at the edges and covered with dirt and dust. His clothes also seemed a bit damp.

He shook his head.

''I'm Ahren, Jillian.''

The young woman tried to sit straight, but a feeling of sickness overwhelmed her. She rubbed with her hand over her forehead, while she leaned on her other. She opened her eyes again and glanced atAhren. So this was what he looked like? Strange eyes, brown curly hair and tattered clothing?

''What... What happened?''

When Ahren avoided her gaze, he seemed somewhat nervous. Her eyes averted to the ground she was sitting on. Rocks.

Further from her feet was a sort of luminous liquid, splashing against the rocks. Jillian rubbed her eyes and looked up. Above the middle of the strange lake, there hung two big birdcages. All of it in the middle of a cave.

Flashes of what happened earlier went through her mind. Ahren had freed her from her iron prison and both of them had jumped out of the birdcage. Probably they had fallen in the luminous stream...  
This would also explain why her clothes were damp, just like his.

Pieces of the puzzle clicked together in her mind. Jillian's eyes widened and she turned back to the handsome young man who sat next to her.

''I… Almost died, didn't I?''

Ahren looked straight in her eyes and nodded slowly.

Suddenly, something broke their tense conversation. It flew right over their heads, almost hitting them to the ground. Ahren protected Jillian by pushing her to the ground and protecting her body with his own.

Jillian followed their attacker with her eyes. A gasp left her lips. The faceless monsters of Genesis had found out they were still alive, and now they were back to capture them.  
When the one-winged figures dove back in the direction of Jillian and Ahren, two loud bangs resounded in the cave.

The creatures shrieked in pain and backed of from the people at the rocks. Another gunshot.  
Jillian turned her head. Her eyes found the red cloaked person that ran to their direction. His gun aimed at the two fiends. He shot again.

His expression frightened her. She had never seen Vincent this furious.

Ahren stretched his arm back when he noticed the gunman approaching: he didn't need to protect her anymore.

More people followed the tall man into the cave. Jillian recognized them as Vincent's friends. The ninja threw one of her flying daggers at the faceless monsters.

The creatures shrieked again in pain and fled into a gab in the cave. Vincent turned around and found Jillian's eyes with his. She smiled, while tears crawled down over her cheeks.

Her voice wasn't more than a whisper. ''Vincent.''

By hearing his name, his eyes found hers. Vincent expression softened. Slowly he knelt by her side and took her hands in his, still keeping contact with her eyes.

''Are you alright?''

Their gaze darted back and fort. Jillian smiled through her silent tears, ''You don't know how happy I am right now you're here with me.''

Vincent closed his eyes and pressed his lips against hers, overwhelmed by the emotion he felt right now for the girl. His friends behind him held their breath, Yuffie decided to break the silent with at her own way.

''Great Leviathan! Vincent Valentine! I thought that frown was permanent at your face and the brooding was forever!'' She skipped to the pair on the rocks and suddenly, she noticed Ahren. He stared blankly at the place where the monsters had left the cave.

The Ninja stepped in his gaze and bent very close to his face. She grinned, ''And who are you?''

The young men's eyes twitched, but his mouth stayed closed. Jillian glanced at him from the corners of her eyes. She decided to save the guy from Yuffie.

''He's Ahren.''

The rest of the group came closer and introduced themselves to the curly-haired boy. He just nodded when he heard their names.

Suddenly, Reeve came running into the caves. Some WRO soldiers headed for their boss and reported for duty. The soldiers had explored the gabs of the cave carefully, but they hadn't found any other lifeforms, not even Genesis or his helpers. But something else troubled Reeve's thoughts.

''Active Mako containers? ...But how's that possible?'' The man rubbed his head and waved the soldiers away. After that, he walked up to the AVALANCE members.

Jillian hadn't heard the conversation between Reeve and his men. But she had SEEN what he had said, she could read lips. She even had mentioned the body language the head had used.

And now she was frightened she had to tell the others what had happened those last few days. But she didn't want to... Thank god the ninja saved her from this destiny.

''Could we go? I get the chills of this place. '' Yuffie moaned childish, her hands resting on her hips. She bit her lip while she stared at the luminous substance.  
The group nodded and headed to the exit of the cave. Finally they could use Cid's airship to get home.

* * *

The tall gunman stared down at the girl that was leaning against his chest. Her face was pale and her skin felt warm and sweaty. Her breathing pattern was quick and weak, this couldn't be good.

Slowly he stroke over her head, ''Aren't you feeling well?''

Jillian looked up at Vincent's face, she shook her head. No, she didn't feel well.  
Maybe it was motion sickness. Or maybe it was because those experiments.  
However, she needed to puke.

The young woman straighten her back and found Yuffie staring at her. The Ninja's face was also pale and a paper bag was clutched in her hands. Rapidly she handed Jillian another – clean – one.

''Cid won't appreciate it if ya made his precious grubby. He almost killed me when I threw up on the floor the first time.'' She said with a disgusted face. Jillian gave her a weak grin.

This could take a while untill they were at their destination.

Jillian's gaze stole over the place.

Cid stood on a sort of platform, with a sort of wheel in his hands, keeping the airship in the air. Tifa, Cloud and Barret played poker. Cloud won a several times due his trained poker-face.

Nanaki laid on the floor, while a girl brushed his fur. Jillian remembered her from the first evening. But she couldn't remember her name clearly, only it started with the 'S'...  
Reeve sat next to her, trying to keep a conversation.

Yuffie sat next to a silent Ahren. The guy was silent since Vincent had found them in the cave.  
The blond pilot reached for his cigarette and ''Fast your seatbelts, everybody! We're there!''

Vincent hid his face in her hair, his arms pushed her closer to him.  
''Ahren doesn't speak much, does he?''

Jillian frowned and snuggled closer against his chest. She was happy.  
Not only because the bed their were laying on felt better than the cold iron birdcage, but also because he was here. With her.

Her body still hurt, but she was free. And so was Ahren. Thankfully, Tifa had given him a place to stay in the Seventh Heaven.

''So do you.''

A smirk tugged at the corners of his lips. She was right. But something didn't feel right about this guy, only he couldn't lay his finger on it.

''What actually happened...'' The man fell silent, the girl in his arms had fallen asleep.

* * *

_With my head underwater,  
Nobody sees my tears  
Thoughts slow down and I let them go  
With my head underwater,  
I can take a breath..._

* * *

The morning came soon and Jillian opened her eyes when the vivid light shone on them. Vincent snored a bit when she lifted his arm to free herself from his embrace.

Quietly she opened the bathroom door and left her clothes on the floor. The shirt she had borrowed of Vincent before she got kidnapped, was totally ripped and dirty...

The warm water felt good against her skin, like she washed away the pains of the last few days.  
After the shower she reached for a clean towel.

Suddenly, her eyes widened in fear. A scream left her lips and she stumbled back. The towel dropped. Astonished she looked at her reflection in the mirror.

The door flew open and Vincent stormed inside, his face shocked. ''What's the matter?''

''Don't look!'' Jillian yelled and buried her face in her hands. Vincent raised an eyebrow at her, ''I've seen you more than once naked Jill-''

''I'm a monster!'' She shouted harder and her hands fell back to each side of her body.

The tall man blinked and stared at her.  
One her eyes that used to be ice-blue, was deep purple. A lock of her bang and the tips of her long brown hair had the same bright purple colour. How did this happen?

''How..?''

Tears rolled over her cheeks. She started to cry, ''I don't know.''

Vincent stepped to her side and wrapped his arms around her. Her wet body pressed against his bare chest and pyjama pants.  
His hands stroke over her skin, he closed his eyes. Thinking of the time he called himself a monster... If anybody should know how it felt-

''You're not a monster, my dear Jillian.''

''I look like a freak'n clown with a burn-out! Look at my hair!'' She sobbed. Vincent shook his head lightly. He picked the fallen towel up and wrapped it around Jillian's body before he lifted her from the ground in his arms.

Pushing the bathroom door open with his foot and a crying girl in his arms, he entered the bedroom. Careful he laid her down on the bed. He placed himself next to her.

''Jillian listen-''

''Yes?'' She sniffed and wiped the tears from her face while she waited for Vincent to speak.

''Once upon a time-''

''Vincent, I'm too old for fairy tales.''

''Please, listen,'' The man gave her a look and started to continue his story, ''Once upon a time there lived a man, he carried a great weight on his shoulders.''

Vincent took a breath and stared at the sheets of the bed, ''He had fought with the demons in his head and the darkness that treated the world. He fought and won.''

Jillian blinked and kept her mouth closed. Somehow it looked like the raven black-haired man struggled with telling her this story.

''-But he couldn't get rid of the darkness inside of his heart. But he was lucky enough to meet a girl,'' Vincent captured Jillian's eyes with his, ''And he learnt to trust somebody else again. She taught him to open up, little by little. He thought of himself as a monster, but she taught him something otherwise. Finally, the darkness in his heart seem to fade away and the man began to believe he wasn't a monster.''

The young woman swallowed. This wasn't a fairy tale he told her right now... This was a story about himself. HIS story.

She took his hand and squeezed softly in it, his point was clear. As much as she thought of herself as a monster, he had done about himself. But he wasn't one, just like she was.

A small, rare smile sliced Vincent's face. He knew she knew it.

And that was something that really counts.

* * *

****

A/N: 'Hoofd onder Water' (that's Dutch, my native language) means 'Head underwater' in English. When I wrote this chapter, I got inspired by the song of 'I.O.S' with their song 'Hoofd onder Water'. The lyrics clicked a bit with this chapter, and I translated a few lines of the chorus to English. They're in this chapter (I guess you already noticed :P)

**Do you have a clue who that lady is with that lamp? ...No. I'm not going to spoil it XD  
**

**Oh, and I want to thank you all for reading and adding this story to one of your lists! Especially I want to thank Aranae for Beta-reading:) She really has got a lot of patience with me:) (Maybe you noticed I changed the 'particular' scene, I hope you like it. And I wish you lots of fun next week! Or was it this week?)**

**I'm not going to promise it, but maybe there will be a fruity part in the next chapter (No, no, I don't mean apples or melons... more the sour and yellow stuff XD). Reviews gives me motivation to work faster, sooooo... (Do you get the hint? Hehe)**


	18. Morning Glory

**Chapter Seventeen – Morning Glory –**

When he came back from his shower, his eyes found her laying on the bed.

Her eyes were closed and her body was curled up like a sleeping cat. The towel around her body got loosened and became a very thin blanket.

Vincent smiled lightly when he tucked the blanket over her fragile body. Jillian must have been very tired. And after the shock of this morning, no wonder she had fallen asleep again…

He glanced at the purple coloured tips of her hair locks. A frown appeared at his own face, how could this happened to her? What did Genesis do to Jillian when he had kidnapped her?

Vincent dried his wet raven-coloured locks with his own towel before he dressed himself. He left the bedroom in silence and walked downstairs.

Nobody else was already awake at this hour. Not even Jillian's scream had broken into anybody's peaceful slumbers.

The man opened the fridge and found some eggs and milk. Maybe if he found the flour he could make pancakes. Maybe to surprise her with a breakfast on bed?

* * *

''_Jillian…''_

_''It's you again.'' the young woman mumbled softly and walked to the light, no longer afraid of what she might found. The woman with the lamp gave her a small smile._

_''I am glad you remember me.''_

_Jillian gave her a nod. Her eyes averted from the woman and observed the place they were. She couldn't see a thing. It was_ _a total darkness. A black mass._

_The woman started walking away from Jillian, she noticed this and decided to follow her._

''_You… You saved me the other day, didn't you?'' The brunette tried carefully. The white-cloaked woman chuckled lightly._

''_You can say so. You have to know, diving into the Lifestream isn't the most sensible thing to do, if I may say so myself.''  
__Jillian opened her mouth, but closed it again.  
__The woman wasn't done speaking, ''However, I did do more things that weren't reasonable…''_

_Silence. Only the steps they made in the darkness were audible._

''_May I ask why am I here again?''  
__  
The woman turned around, the lamp close to her face. Still, Jillian couldn't see through the shadows under the hood.  
_''_Yes, you may ask. I wanted to show you something.''  
__  
The darkness faded away a little, though there was twilight around them. The muddy ground had the colour of old blood, the cloudy sky was a shade lighter._

_Suddenly a tall building loomed up. Jillian stared at it. The mists around her and the cloaked-woman __gave the building an eerie appearance… It gave her cold shivers._

''_W-what is this?'' She looked over her shoulder and glanced at the woman with the light before she stared back at the building. Her gaze travelled to where the roof of the building was._

''_A time ago, you wanted to know something. Maybe this will help you a bit.'' The woman answered, her voice sounded more mystical than before. _

_Jillian noticed there was a person at the top of the building!_

_At all of a sudden, he jumped. Jillian gasped._

_She anticipated he would crash at the cold ground below the building. But instead of what she expected, the person fell into tiny little fragments in the middle of his fall._

_He never touched the ground._

_Jillian turned her confused face to the cloaked woman. She made a swift nod and again, everything seemed to fade away around them._

_''Wait!'' Jillian yelled at the woman._

* * *

''Wait…''

Vincent frowned at what Jillian mumbled in her sleep. He placed himself next to her and placed the tray with food on the night stand. He shook her shoulders gently to wake her up.

''Vincent?'' Her eyes fluttered open. A purple-coloured and an ice-blue coloured eye stared at him.''What do I smell?''

''I made you something,'' A part of him felt proud when he noticed her small smile, maybe he could let her forget what happened those past days.

Suddenly he found her hands grasping his shirt and pulling him closer to her. She brushed her lips against his. Too quick to hesitate, Jillian rolled him on the bed and pinned him between her legs.

The brunette broke the gaze and reached for a piece of the tray.

Vincent's eyes trailed over her body, due the wrestling the towel had fallen off her body. And to be honest, this was a nice view.

''Open up.''

Her chuckle broke his – rather dirty – thoughts. A piece of pancake touched his lips lightly, the syrup dripped over his face. Hungry he bit in it, which made Jillian laugh harder.

When the piece was gone, she bent down and licked away the syrup she had spilled. Vincent kissed back and his hands trailed up her features. Jillian pulled herself away.

''Nuh-uh.'' She shook her head and grinned evilly, ''First, your breakfast.''

When she reached for another piece, Vincent rolled her on her back and pushed her down. He kissed her neck. ''And what if I want you for breakfast?''

Jillian's face flushed bright red when she saw his crimson eyes look down at her.

''You won't.'' She said at a stern voice. The dark-haired man chuckled softly and teased back. ''Exactly, I won't.''

Now he got a rolled-up pancake from the dish and hung it above her lips. Both smiled at each other.  
Jillian's head flew up at a stretch, trying to get her breakfast. But her teeth sunk away in something else Vincent hadn't offered her.

''Outch!'' He tugged away his wounded finger. The young woman just shrugged and chewed at the pancake that had slipped out of his fingers. ''Sowwy.'' Sounded her excuse with full mouth.

''You'll pay for this.'' Vincent bit softly the sensible spot in her neck, which made Jillian laugh. ''Stop! Please! Haha, stop!''

He let go of her body and bent down to kiss her, she kissed back and buttoned open his shirt. Jillian's fingers trailed back to his neck and played with the long silk locks while they kissed.

Vincent cursed himself of dressing himself this morning when he got himself out of his pants. If like she had read his thoughts, her words broke his irritation. ''I'm glad you aren't wearing that hideous cloak of yours.''

''I beg you pardon. That piece of clothing is a precious possession for me.'' Vincent chuckled at their act. Since when did they had started to speak at a posh accent?

''Oh. Excuse me then.'' Jillian smirked and pulled him closer to herself.

She pressed her lips on his and deepened the kiss. He still tasted like sweet syrup and pancakes. But somehow, she didn't want to continue the breakfast any more.

* * *

Gawd, HE was the early bird. Not she.

Yuffie tapped with her foot on the floor. She glanced at the stairs again.

Nope, still no Vincent.

Her stormy grey eyes stole over the place. It was around 11 o'clock, Cid and the others already left the bar. The pilot gave Barret, Marlene and Red a lift home with his airship.

Cid had offered her a lift too, but she refused. No, Yuffie needed to have a talk with that girl, Jillian.

Since that girl lived around in this place, Vincent was another man and all the others didn't see the things that were wrong about her. Was it only she, the great Yuffie Kisaragi Single White Rose of Wutai, who saw it?

She let out a groan and plumbed back at one of the leather couches of the bar. The bar was closed during the day, only in the evening and at night it was open.

But even now it felt empty. Tifa, who normally was in the Seventh Heaven, was out shopping and Cloud had left the place to do a delivery.

Yuffie blinked and looked up from her hands. She felt his gaze staring at her and when she looked in his direction, his ruby eyes averted to the ground.  
It was that guy they saved, together with Jillian. What was his name again? Oh.. yeah, Ahren it was.

''Morning,'' A quiet voice said. The ninja turned her head quickly to Vincent.

''You're slow! It's almost midday, you egghead!'' Yuffie scolded at her friend. The tall man rose one eyebrow at her and turned his attention to his coffee.

''Ahren wasn't much fun either.'' Added the ninja. She rolled her eyes while she said it.  
''Why can't you be nice to him instead?''

Yuffie waved with her hand nonchalant when she heard Jillian's voice. But when she faced the brunette, her eyes widened.

''What the hell happened with your hair?!'' She exclaimed. This time, due Yuffie's yell, Ahren came out of his thoughts. When he saw Jillian, his face paled.

The guys voice was just a mere whisper, ''Oh no... It has started.''

* * *

****

A/N: Aranae, you have to full right to lecture me... All you guys actually have.  
I update late, I make the same mistakes every time again. But I'm very sorry, really!  
See, I'm in my exam year and it's kinda busy and though. So I hope you guys will forgive me...

**Anyway, I want to thank all of you who left a comment and added this story to one of your lists, you're the best!  
And special thanks to Aranae, who has so much patience with me :)**

**Edit: Yep, I changed the lay-out of this chapter. I'm planning to do so with the rest too.**


	19. Oil and Water

**Chapter Eighteen – Oil and Water – **

Jillian's eyes snapped to where Ahren was. ''What do you mean with 'it has started'?''

The room fell into a silent lull. All of the eyes were fixed at the boy. His ruby-coloured eyes averted nervous to the ground. He shook his head.

''We have to talk about it. In private.''

He turned his head and looked in the direction of Vincent. The tall man looked back at the boy suspiciously. He found Jillian's eyes. Unsure, she looked from Vincent to Ahren.

''I think Vincent also has got the right to know what's going on.''

Yuffie watched the scene in front of her in silence. ''Wait a sec! What about me?!''

''Yuffie.'' Vincent shook his head. The ninja's expression changed rapidly to a deep frown at her face. ''This is so unfair! And besides, why don't you want to listen to me when I have something important to tell you and will you shut me up so you can listen if your girly-girl have something to say, huh?''

Yuffie took a big breath and huffed. Vincent frowned lightly while Jillian and Ahren watched the two in silence.

''I apologize.''

The ninja's scowl grew angrier. ''Now I finally got you listen to me, spare yourself the trouble of apologizing and listen to me!''

In a quick movement Yuffie threw her knapsack on the table and grabbed her evidence out of the bag. She held her one of her hands high up – like a sort of triumph pose – and showed the three others in the room the silver pendants.

Jillian gasped. ''That's mine! But... that other one-''

The eyes of the ninja lighted up. ''-The other one is Vince's. After the fight he had with Omega, he was gone. I searched all over the place for a sign of life but...''

Yuffie took a big breath and stared at the ground for a few seconds before she looked up again. ''Anyway, the only thing I found was the dirge of his Cerberus he had lost in the battle.''

Jillian frowned lightly and crossed her arms in front of her chest. ''So? What's the big deal? Why are you so furious? I guess I'm the only one who deserves to be furious: you stole something from me!''

''No, missy! You're the one who smells fishy in here!'' The other girl snapped and stepped forward to the brunette. She held both of the silver pendants close to Jillian's face. ''See this? They are identical! And you know what? Vincent told me once his gun is custom made; there's only one of it in the whole world. And so is the dirge!''

Jillian swallowed. She knew the more shining pendant in Yuffie's hand was the one out of her world she had bought at the event. The other one was of this world. Even she had to admit it looked suspicious if there really was one of that pendants in this world.

''So now you tell me, who are you and where do you come from?''

Vincent bit his lip and looked away. Though Yuffie stood with her back to his direction, he knew how her expression could force people to tell something she wanted to know.

Jillian averted her eyes from the angry ninja, rubbed her forehead and descended to a chair that stood near her. ''Yuffie, you're- you're right. But I'm not very sure if you really want to know this...''

The girl with short black locks leaned a bit back and looked in Vincent direction. ''See Vincent, never mistrust the mighty Yuffie Kisaragi, Single White Rose of-''

''-I am from another world. From another dimension, the one that created this one.''

Yuffie turned her head fast back to the sitting girl. Her eyes widened. The words this girl had spoken had been not very loud, but it had reached the ninja. ''What did you say? Are ya kidd'n me?''

Jillian shook her head and stared blankly at the ground beneath her feet.

''You're lying. It isn't possible.'' The Wutain girl looked up when Vincent placed a hand on her shoulder. His face was emotionless and his eyes were resting at the brunette at the chair.

''She is not lying. It's the truth.''

Yuffie looked away and shook her head lightly before she turned back to Vincent. Disbelieve written all over her face. ''You knew it already?''

The tall man simply nodded.

''_The one that created this one._'' Yuffie swallowed. ''Do you mean we aren't real? But, how is that ever possible? I don't believe that.''

The tiny girl plumbed down at a chair across Jillian. Jillian looked up and her eyes switched from Yuffie's eyes to Vincent's and finally they rested at Ahren's eyes.

Ahren seemed to know what the brunette was thinking and nodded.

''I am also from that world.''

If it was possible, Yuffie's jaw had hit the ground that moment. Not only she was surprised, but Vincent as well. He stared at the guy and frowned his eyebrows.

The dark-haired man folded his arms in front of his chest and took a big breath. His gaze still rested at Ahren. So he was also from Jillian's world. And they both were taken by Genesis.

These were facts that clicked, but this wasn't what Vincent was worried about. No, it was the fact that his intuition told him Ahren knew something more than he let others know.

The thoughts of the gunman were interrupted by a wave of Wutain – probably – curses. Due the speed Yuffie jumped from her chair, the piece of furniture slammed onto the ground.

''A world that created this one. People who travel between those dimensions.'' The ninja murmured by herself. She shook her head and moved with quickly to the door.

Slowly she opened the door and looked over her shoulder to make eye contact with Jillian. ''I am very sorry, but I refuse to believe this.''

The door slammed hard when Yuffie left the Seventh Heaven.

Silence took over the room. Jillian didn't dare to look Vincent nor Ahren straight in the eyes. She bit her lip and stared at the ground, waiting for someone else to break the killing silence.

Her eyes found the shining objects on the floor. Yuffie had dropped the pendants.

When nobody broke the silence, Jillian stood up from her chair and reached for the silver pendants. The cold metal felt calming against her clammy hand.

Had she really spoken those words out loud. Against Yuffie?

Even though the ninja was just a game-character, she might have some feelings? Did she, Jillian, hurt them? Or crushed them into tiny pieces?

Her hand clenched tighter around the dirges. The pointy edges stung in her hand.

The brunette inhaled sharply. Her voice sounded cold and distant. ''Ahren, explain what you mean with 'it has started'. Please.''

* * *

The sun rays of early midday shone through the bar's windows. It was only a few minutes since Yuffie had ran away. Jillian, Vincent and Ahren had gathered around a table.

Ahren folded his hands and rested them on the table. His ruby eyes stared unfocussed at his hands.

Vincent watched Jillian with a hint of anxiety in his eyes.

Jillian stared at Ahren. Waiting for him to speak.

''I don't know why, but Genesis continued using humans for experiments.'' The boy took a big breath before he continued. ''The humans of this planet he used for this, all died. So likely he searched for another option: Humans from our world.''

''How did he know how he could come there?'' Jillian asked. A frown furrowed on her face.

Ahren shook his head lightly. ''I rather not know. However, I was taken by accident. But he could use me, though.''  
''I came in touch with the matter in this world. My matter tried to mix with the matter of this world.'' His hands unfolded slowly and one hand rested on his chest. Flat. Above his heart.

''But it wouldn't happen.'' Ahren looked up and gazed the girl across the table straight in the eye. ''That's the same case with you, Jillian. We're like oil and water in this world, we try to mix up.''

''You mean, this and this-'' The brunette touched the ends of her hair, which were purple. One of her hands followed a trail above, resting on her cheek under her single purple eye. ''-Are the signs of that 'try'?''

Ahren nodded and pointed at his own eyes. ''Same results at my side. Anyhow, we don't mix up with this world.''

"Are these changes reversible? And does it have more consequences?'' Vincent had spoken. He had listened in silent to the conversation between Jillian and Ahren until now.

''I do not know for sure, neither do I have an answer for your last question.'' The brown-haired boy shrugged.

''But why kept Genesis using us for his experiments when we didn't show any more results?'' Jillian snapped. The legs of the chair scraped over the floor while she rose from it. Her hands slammed on the table and stayed there when she leaned forward to Ahren. ''I know you know more of these 'consequences', Ahren. My intuition tells me.''

The boy swallowed when he felt the two pair of eyes piercing him. Nervous, his hands trembled and folded again in front of him on the table. ''I do know more, Jillian.''

''What then?'' She didn't bother those words sounded greedy. She just felt she needed to know.

''We're connected by a same person.''

''What? How? Who?''

''You do have strange dreams lately, isn't it?'' Ahren smirked a little. Vincent narrowed his eyes when he stared from Jillian to Ahren. There was something in this sphere he couldn't lay his finger on.

''Y-yes.'' Jillian answered honestly. ''But I don't know what they mean.''

''There's a woman in it, isn't it?''

The brunette looked up. Her face paled a little. ''You know? But then, she's the one who connects us? But who is she?''

Again, Ahren nodded. ''Her name is Lucrecia Crescent.''

* * *

**A/N: Tadum Tadum Tadum! Cliffhanger!  
Woah... Finally I finished this chapter. School really ate all of my free time away, but now I ****have vacation! This means more time to write! Yay!**

**And my granddad is coming home! I'm so happy! **

**I hope you like this chapter and I hope you leave a comment or something. Flames are used for the marshmallows and good, well-built criticism will be welcomed! And thanks you, readers who already left their reviews! It really motivates me a lot!**

**P.S. Last count: Over the 3000 hits! (squeals) You guys are awesome!!**


	20. So Sorry to Say

**Chapter Nineteen – So Sorry To Say –**

''Lu..crecia?'' Vincent repeated slowly. Jillian turned her attention to him. She knew - even without noticing the tone he used for this name - there was something wrong.

The man's muscles in his neck were tensed, his expression forced and his eyes... unfocussed. So he knew her too? Jillian thought. Yes, she had heard that name once more too! But where?

* * *

_Kayla nodded. ''You cosplay Lucrecia Crescent of Final Fantasy. Because you won't fit my Tifa or Aerith costume. And besides, Lucrecia's behaviour is mostly like yours.''_

_Vincent made a light nod and tried to sit up right. ''I understand your concern. But I can't explain you how I came here… It's all black. I only remember I was in her cave…''  
''Her?'' Jillian asked. Vincent captured her with his eyes for a long moment. ''Lucrecia. First I thought you were her.''_

* * *

Jillian's eyes widened. The first conversation she had with Vincent. That evening, she was wearing a cosplay-outfit Kayla had made and Vincent had appeared by accident.

Her eyes rested again at the gunman. His thoughts were somewhere else. Was he thinking about this Lucrecia? What kind of past did he have with this woman? And who was she actually? And what had this woman to do with her and Ahren?

Ahren stayed silent. He felt it was crucial the way to make the next move, so he waited patiently.

At all of a sudden, the door of the bar slammed open. Three heads snapped to where the two guests came through. Reno and Yuffie.

The red-haired Turk had draped his jacked over the ninja's shoulders and his hands were resting at her upper arms. A scowl was written all over his face.

Yuffie seemed a bit uncomfortable and embarrassed. She looked up from the ground and met Jillian's gaze. Rapidly she turned her face to Reno and slid the piece of cloth from her shoulders.

''We're here. Thanks.''

The Turk took his jacket from her hands. ''That's it? Ya could have frozen to death out there! What are ya? Stupid? Going outside without a coat in a weather like that?!''

The black-haired girl swallowed and broke the stare between them. ''That's none of your business, Reno.''

She turned her back to him, stepped through the room quickly and ran upstairs. A door upstairs slammed hard. The red-head stared blankly at the place where Yuffie had stood a minute ago.

An awkward silence filled the Seventh Heaven.

Vincent decided to do something. Slowly he rose from his chair; his hands were resting at the table in front of him. ''I... better should check on Yuffie.''

Jillian frowned lightly when the dark-haired man strolled away from her. Ahren shrugged when she glanced at him and Reno scratched the back of his head.

''Vince will get Yuffs to speak OR she'll use him as new target for her flying daggers.''

Ahren rolled his eyes at the Turk. Jillian pursed her lips. It was her fault Yuffie was feeling like shit right now and probably Vincent was trying to sooth the pain by telling her his own experience of that other dimension.

Reno grinned uneasy and glanced at his cellphone. ''Gee, look at the time! I should be running. See ya!''

When the door slammed, Ahren gave Jillian a weak lopsided grin. ''He's such a bad liar.''

''Yeah.''

The young woman rubbed her eyes. It wasn't even half past the day, but she still felt exhausted. Okay, because she was half-deaf having conversations wasn't the easiest thing for her to do. But it normally didn't make her this tired!

Ahren looked at his hands, which were resting on the table. ''So, Jill – I can call you that, right? - What date was it actually on Earth when you left?''

Jillian tilted her head a bit to one side. After a moment of thinking, she answered his question. ''It was the 26th of December. So now it is-''

She counted on her fingers. The first night she had arrived at this world, the second day – the 27th at Earth – she had been kidnapped. The next two day's she had spent in the birdcage, the last day of it Vincent and the other had rescued her. ''- At Earth it's now the 30th of December. Tomorrow is New Years Eve.''

''December already''

Jillian blinked at the sound of the boy's voice. He sounded so... Lost?

''You okay?'' The girl asked concerned. Ahren hung numbly against the back of the chair, bangs of his hair hanging in front of his eyes. He swallowed, took a big breath and straightened his back.

He shook his head lightly, still not making eye contact with her. ''I'm fine.''

''I guess Reno isn't the only bad lier around here.''

Ahren's head snapped to Jillian. ''You said?''

''Nothing.'' The brunette sighed lightly and averted her eyes from Ahren. ''I'm just wondering, who is Lucrecia?''

Her two different coloured eyes rested again at the boy's. She forced him to spill the information he knew. And she knew he played the game, he had told her himself.

''I-.. I don't think you're going to like-''

Jillian shot him a scowl and cut him off. ''Just tell me the story. Capice?''

''Well, okay then. If you're sure.'' Ahren mumbled, while he tapped with his fingers on the table. Telling her who Lucrecia was, included telling what Vincent Valentine had experienced in his past. And what made him to who he was.

* * *

The floor above the Seventh Heaven had a few rooms. Before it was Tifa's property, the Seventh Heaven had been an Inn. This explained the few empty, unused bedrooms with own bathrooms. Tifa had made them to bedrooms for her friends to stay in when they were in the area.

Of course, Tifa and Cloud had their own rooms. The people who stayed often – such as Yuffie or Vincent – had the guest rooms. They stayed in the more customised to their own taste.

Vincent knocked on the door of the room where Yuffie stayed. A groan came from the inside; the tall man took that as a 'come in'.

When he opened the door, he saw the ninja sitting on the window-sill, watching the streets outside. She didn't greet him, nor did she give him a glance. ''What do you want, Vinnie?''

The gunman stood in the middle of the bedroom. He actually never entered this room and this time it was the first time he saw the colourful hubbub what was Yuffie's bedroom.

The walls were painted in a light shade of pink. A huge bed with rainbow-coloured block-print dominated the bedroom and lively posters and pictures hung all over the wall above her bed.

There wasn't a closet, only shelves hanging against the wall with her properties exposed on them. Her precious Conformer, various shuriken and daggers rested on the small desk. A cleaning rag was draped over it; probably she had been busy with it cleaning lately.

Vincent's eyes rested again at the small bundle of girl that sat in the window. He slowly stepped closer and made himself sit down on the chair near the desk. He knew Yuffie would tell him anything if he asked for it, so he stayed silent and asked for her to start the conversation.

He didn't need to wait long, after a minute the girl cleared her throat. ''So, you have been there?''

''You mean Jillian's world?'' Vincent asked, but he already knew the answer. ''Yes. I have been there.''

''So it's true.'' The voice of the ninja sounded down and sad. She sighed and turned a bit so her feet rested on the ground of her bedroom, her eyes still dodging Vincent's gaze. ''So we don't exist?''

The dark-haired man frowned lightly. This pondered his mind since the first time Jillian had told him her world had created this world. It gave him headaches and it confused him to no end. ''I do not know, Yuffie.''

''But what about this world we have fought for so hard?'' Yuffie snapped. Her stormy grey eyes seemed to pierce Vincent's own eyes. This was a side of the ninja she barely showed to the world, her serious thinking self. ''What about the sacrifices we made? The pain. Aerith...''

The young woman hid her face behind her hands and tugged her knees higher against her chest. The quiet sobs seemed to tear Vincent's hearth.

What could he say to comfort her? Even if he didn't know how to deal with it himself?

The man rose from the chair and laid his hand on Yuffie's shoulder. Sometimes only the presence of a friend could comfort you the most and a touch of sympathy was enough to know the other understood you.

''I'm so sorry. If I knew you didn't knew-''

''Never mind. It isn't your fault, Vincent should have told me himself.'' Jillian said brusque. Her eyes stared unfocussed out of the window. It started to snow, the sky was dark grey and the white flakes melted against the window.

The brunette rubbed her tired eyes. She really needed to rest.

Ahren had told her everything. About Lucrecia Crescent. Who she was and what she had done – especially with Vincent. He had told her about the Chaos and the other demons, the madman called Hojo and the time Vincent had locked himself away in a coffin.

Why hadn't he told her this? Having a blood-lusted demon in your mind wasn't a common thing everybody had, even though this Chaos had returned to the Planet.

Or what about those 30-years of slumbering in a coffin? Jillian thought bitterly. How old was he actually now then? He must have been in his twenties when he got into it, so now...

When she thought about herself, dating a 60-year old man... She shook her head, disgustful. He could have been her father!

But she loved Vincent, did age matter than? No, but it was the thought she actually barely knew the man.

Jillian turned her face to Ahren, who was still sitting at the table. He hadn't moved an inch since he had told her about everything.

''I'm going to bed. Goodnight.'' For a moment she hesitated before she took the stairs. ''And thanks for, you know- The truth.''

The guy made a light nod. ''Jillian?''

''Yeah?''

''Do you mind if we celebrate New Years Eve tomorrow night?''

The brunette shrugged. ''I don't mind. Okay.''

* * *

Vincent entered his bedroom. He had talked with Yuffie until she felt comfortable enough to sleep. They had talked about the dimension he had seen and what he had experienced those few weeks he had spent there.

The man blinked when he found the room in twilight. The curtains were closed and Jillian was already lying under the blankets, although her eyes were wide-open and staring at the ceiling.

''I did not notice it was already this late.'' Vincent mumbled when he tugged his shirt over his head. Jillian rolled to one side to get eye-contact. ''Don't worry; it isn't that late at all.''

The tall man smirked a little and crawled closer against her under the blankets, he rested one arm around her waist. ''You were tired because of those conversations, am I right?''

The brunette nodded lightly. Amongst other things, but this wasn't something she wanted to admit. ''Is Yuffie still mad at me?''

Vincent frowned a little. ''She hasn't had a problem with you; it's the place you come from that makes her feel confused.''

''Oh.'' Jillian averted her eyes from his whine-red ones. Somehow his presence made her feel uncomfortable. Maybe it was because she knew more about who he was now. What Ahren had told her about Vincent, was totally the opposite she knew of the man.

''Don't worry. Everything will be alright.'' The dark-haired man closed the space between them and kissed her forehead lightly. His hand that had rested around Jillian's waist trailed to her neck and caressed one of the purple-coloured locks.

''I'll start looking for Genesis tomorrow. When we get him, maybe we will find a way to change you back to your normal self.''

The young woman knew his always-bright eyes were looking at her, but she didn't dare to look him straight in the eyes. Jillian closed her eyes and breathed in his scent. She loved him, but her thoughts about him seemed to be mixed up with the nasty information she had heard of Ahren.

When Vincent tried to kiss her on the lips, Jillian turned her face away. She opened her eyes and saw mixed feelings across the man's face.

''I'm sorry, Vince. I don't feel very well right now.'' Jillian lied. She rolled to the other side, her back facing him. She didn't know this action stabbed the man right in the heart. What had he done to make her act so cold towards him?

Vincent sighed lightly and rolled to his back. He watched the light fade away in the bedroom, and for a moment, his memories brought back the same scene he had had in Jillian's bedroom.

So many things had changed since then. Not only himself, but also Jillian and their relationship. But what had made her to be like this?

Somehow he suspected that odd guy of it: Ahren.

* * *

**A/N: Bad, bad bad Ahren! Look what you've done! What will happen now with Jillian and Vince? By the way, our favorite gunman will start looking for Genesis.**

**(wiggles eyebrows) Who wants to go with me on a hunt on Genesis? (grabs sniper) Hehe, just kidd'n here XD I'm not gonna shoot on one-winged chickens. Rofl.**

**Hope you leave a review! Thanks in advance!**

**P.S. Next week and the week after that one I'll have my final exams! So now I'm almost learning myself to death. (NOT Kidd'n.. ah, maybe I do XD). So that means it will take more time to update and reply your comments. Sorry...**


	21. Memories

**A/N: Yeah I know I mostly don't give a author note in the beginning, but I guess I have to announce that Virtual Insanity would consist of 25-30 chapters in total. Tatarataa, that was the special news this time. Now you may read and please leave a review when you're on your way out XD**

**Chapter Twenty – Memories – **

_Sky with the colour of dried blood. She couldn't see the ground, because misty clouds surrounded her feet. But she knew the ground had the colour of dark mud._

_She had been here earlier._

_''Did you already forgot about me, Jillian?''_

_The brunette turned around quickly, her eyes searching for the person. ''I know who you are, Lucrecia.''_

_A laugh. Jillian turned around another time. She felt cornered, but there wasn't any wall close to her. A darker form appeared a few feet away. ''I expected you would find out earlier.''_

_The girl clenched her teeth. She didn't like the tone in the woman's voice. ''Why do you appear in my and Ahren's dreams?''_

_''Why have you turned yourself against me? I only want to help you-''_

_''Don't answer my question with a question.'' Jillian spit. A scowl laid upon her face, her fists were bald and she was ready to fight when needed. The darker form in the dense fogbank came closer._

_''I came to warn you-'' Suddenly, the woman's face looked down at Jillian's. Jillian screamed and stepped back. _

_''-Watch your step, Jillian.''_

_The young woman felt an edge, but too late. Her feet slipped away and Jillian fell, all way down the building._

_The ground came closer..._

* * *

With a hard thud her head smacked on the ground. Jillian had rolled out of bed and the blankets wrapped her body tightly. When she looked up, a pair of red eyes in the dark were watching her. Even in the dark she could see Vincent's questioned expression.

''Bad dream.'' Jillian mumbled and wrestled with the blankets. What the heck had she done in her sleep?!

The man rubbed his eyes and raised one eyebrow. The young woman was struggling to get into her jeans. He threw a glance at the bright symbols of his clock. 5:03 A.M.

''Jillian, what are you doing? It's still early-''

''I'm getting some fresh air-'' She threw him a look and added with clipped words ''- If you don't mind.''

Before Vincent could give a reply at her answer, she had left the bedroom. He frowned and leaned back in the pillows. What had he done to make her so angry with him?

Running down the stairs, Jillian tugged her grey sweatshirt over her head. Still deep in thought about her nightmare, she didn't see where she was walking. The young woman bumped against something that was in her way and almost fell over.

Suddenly somebody grabbed her hand and held her up straight. ''You better pay attention where you're walking.''

Jillian recognised that voice: Ahren. What did he do here this early in the morning? The place Tifa had given him to sleep in was at the other side of the house.

''What are you doing here?'' Both asked simultaneous. Snickering, Ahren scratched the back of his head. Jillian noticed his curly hair stuck out in every direction. It was kinda cute.

''I had... A bad dream.''

She blinked. ''So did I!''

Now it was Ahren's turn to blink. ''Lucrecia was in it. She-''

''-Scared the hell out of you? Yeah, you tell me.'' Jillian laughed. ''In my nightmare she let me fall off a building. I woke up before I 'hit the ground'.''

Ahren paled a little and his eyes averted gloomy to the ground. This wasn't really the reaction Jillian had expected. ''What's wrong?''

''Nothing.'' The brown-haired boy quickly answered. The boy and girl unlocked the door of the bar and stepped outside. The air felt chilly.

Leaning against the wall of the Seventh Heaven, they watched the stars above them. Ahren started to speak.

''In my nightmare, I was in a car on the back-seat. My parents were in front of me, talking about something but I couldn't hear what they were saying. At all of a sudden, light. A crash. Both of my parents were dead.''

''Lucrecia sat next to me. 'Nothing is what it looks like' she said. Then I woke up.'' Ahren took a big breath. ''I don't know what that whole nightmare means; my parents didn't even die! But I keep thinking about it.''

His strange-coloured eyes flashed to Jillian. Her face was white and her hands were clapped in front of her mouth. She breathed quickly.

''Jillian? Jillian!'' Ahren shook her shoulder lightly and let her sit down on the ground. The brunette shook her head and closed her eyes.

''That dream of yours-'' Jillian shuddered and hugged her knees against her chest. Ahren watched her unfocussed expression when she opened her eyes again. He placed himself next to her against the wall, waiting for her to speak.

''-My parents exactly died that way.''

The boy's eyes widened and he rested his hand comforting on her knee. His mouth opened, but the words didn't want to come out. What should he say? What COULD he say? So he closed his mouth again.

Jillian hid her face behind her arms that were embracing her legs. Everything Ahren had told, she had experienced herself. That evening, they were on their way back home. She and her parents had visited the hospital for another research.

* * *

_''Does it hurt, honey?'' Her mother asked, looking over her shoulder. A comforting smile decorating her smooth face. A younger version of Jillian on the back-seat shook her head bravely and smiled. She made a movement with her hands; sign-language. 'Not really' the movement meant. _

_The woman smiled broadly. ''It's good to see you smiling again.''_

_Suddenly, bright light of headlights shone vivid into the car. Her father, who drove the car, yelled and tugged at the steering wheel. _

_A lot of noise. A bang, shattered glass and the car rolled over the asphalt. With a scrapping sound, the vehicle stopped moving and everything became dead-quiet. _

* * *

Hot tears rolled over Jillian's cheeks. Ahren bit his lip.

The girl shook her head. Trying to ban out those memories she tried to fight down. They were her worst and painful memories she had. How could Ahren have seen them in his dream? She hadn't even told him about it!

Her eyes snapped open. If his dream was about her worst memory, then could her dream-

''Ahren?''

The boy heard his name. Her voice sounded hoarse. ''Yes?''

''Did you tried to commit suicide once?''

He froze. Could he lie? Or tell the truth? ''I-... I tried. I jumped off a building.''

''What happened?'' She asked innocent. His orange-red coloured eyes met her two different coloured eyes. He knew Jillian didn't ask this just to know, she tried to help him. Tried to comfort him.

''I jumped, but halfway Genesis accidentally warped me to this damned world.'' Ahren stared at a rock on the ground. Even in the twilight of the night he could see some things perfectly. ''When he captured me, he started to use me for experiments.''

* * *

Yuffie groaned when the light of the morning shone in her eyes. She turned to her other side and tucked her blanket over her head. The ninja absolutely wasn't a morning person, she needed at least a long shower and a bucket of coffee with sugar to get her going.

The young woman gave up trying to fall asleep again. With drowsy eyes she glanced at her watch: 10 A.M. With great reluctantly, Yuffie threw her legs over the edge of the bed and strolled into the bathroom.

Her reflection in the mirror showed her a sleepyhead with black hair sticking in every direction. Gee, maybe she should hold a battle with Cloud who had the most messy hair, Yuffie thought with a small grin.

After splashing water in her face and getting her into her cloths, the ninja walked downstairs. Even before she saw all of the people, she did hear them. What the hell where they doing here this early?

Yuffie spotted Reeve in the middle of the crowd, giving orders to other people. And Jillian and Vincent somewhere by the wall. The red-cloaked man looked worried and pecked a brief kiss at Jillian's forehead. The ninja frowned.

''Jealous of them, Yuffie?''

The young woman turned a blank expression to owner of the voice, it was Ahren and he had noticed her staring at the couple.

''Jealousy my ass.'' Yuffie answered dryly and folded her arms in front of her chest. She just didn't trust this guy very much. ''I'm just wondering, did those two love-birds had a fight or something?''

Ahren blinked and turned also his eyes to Jillian and Vincent. Jillian stared at the ground, while Vincent was talking to her. Both had a frown on their face and their eyes looked somewhat sad.

The curly-haired boy shrugged. ''I don't know.''

Yuffie rolled her eyes. ''Is there something you DO know?''

''Hmph. Did you know some AVALANCE-members and WRO people are going to start looking for Genesis today?'' Ahren smirked when he saw the girl's flabbergasted face.

''No, nobody told me anything!'' The ninja exclaimed and waved with her hands up and down. With heavy steps she walked to the Head of the WRO, Reeve, and patted him impatiently on his shoulder.

''Am I not good enough to join you for the hunt?''

The man raised an eyebrow. ''I beg you pardon?''

''Hunting down Genesis! The reason why you guys are gathered here this morning?'' Yuffie stuck her nose in the air. ''Why did nobody noted me about this?''

Reeve scratched the back of his head and cleared his troat. ''Vincent didn't want you to go with the group.''

The ninja's mouth fell wide open. Stammering she tried to regain her strong pose, but failed. ''W-why?''

''You need to stay with Ahren and Jillian.'' A low voice behind Yuffie said stern. Yuffie looked over her shoulder, throwing Vincent an angry look. Jillian stood next to Vincent. When the ninja's gaze and the brunette's met, her scowl grew angrier.

''Their too old to have a Nanny.''

Vincent hid the lower part of his face behind the collar of his cloak. On missions like this he liked to wear the tattered cloak. ''They are not experienced enough with fighting like you do, Yuffie. So I rely on you you can protect them.''

His human hand rested on Yuffie's shoulder. She looked up, staring straight in two red piercing eyes.

''I trust you.''

''Whatever.'' The ninja pursed her lips in contrary and turned face away. Vincent wasn't done with her yet. ''Besides, I need you to go with them down town and buy new weapons.''

''Weapons?!'' This time it was Jillian who protested. ''I don't want to have any weapons.''

The tall, red-cloaked man turned his face to the brunette and Yuffie's attention was back. Ha, this was what she liked: a fight between the love-birds! How amusing.

''In this world you need weapons, Jillian. Or do you want to be kidnapped without much resistant again?'' Vincent asked her sternly. The young woman scowled back. ''Are you lecturing me? Is it this wrong I don't want to hurt other people or wasting your money?''

The tall gunman sighed, shook his head and glanced Yuffie. ''Make sure she and Ahren buy something there.''

* * *

Why was this girl so damn stubborn? Yuffie groaned and pushed the brown-haired girl into the weapon-shop. Ahren followed them with a blank expression across his face.

The ninja decided she would start with the boy. He was easy-going and would probably find a good thing to fight with quickly. ''What do you want to try first, Ahren?''

''I think I'll try the swords.''

When Ahren walked to the merchant behind the counter, Yuffie rolled her eyes. Not another sword-fanatic. ''And you, Jillian?''

The young woman turned her face away and folded her arms in front of her chest. ''I'm not gonna pick any weapon. You already heard me saying why.''

The ninja resisted to stomp her feet. She felt somebody tapping her shoulder. Looking over her shoulder she saw Ahren carrying a long, thin sword. ''I'm done.''

Yuffie's draw dropped. ''That was fast!''

The curly-haired boy shrugged and tilted his head to a side when he made eye contact with Jillian. ''If you don't like to slice things up, why don't you try using materia? Maybe Yuffie can lend you some.''

''Nobody touches my materia!'' The ninja exclaimed angry. Ahren smirked a little. ''You haven't changed at all, I see.''

''Hmpf!'' The short girl turned her back to the guy and stuck her nose in the air. ''If she want to use materia, she first should have a weapon with slots.''

''Or a bracelet with slots.'' Ahren chuckled at Yuffie's expression when she noticed he was totally right. The ninja sighed. ''Whatever.''

* * *

''It's heavy.''

The brunette moved her arm a bit up and down. The metal felt cool against her skin and the orbs in it were glowing tranquil. Yuffie was walking in front of them, not paying attention to their conversation. The boy and girl followed.

Ahren snickered at Jillian's comment. ''What else did you expect of a bracelet with rocks like those?''

Before the brunette could reply at his joke, Yuffie pushed them both into an dark alley. The curly-haired boy threw her a scowl when he stumbled over the mess in the lane.

''What the f-''

''-Shhh!'' The ninja pressed a finger in front of her lips. Supporting them further into the alley, she added. ''I don't know if you guys sensed something, but... there's something following us.''

The tree of them descended behind some crates. ''You two stay here. I'll take a look.'' Yuffie ordered.

Ahren gave Jillian an questioned look. The brunette shook her head and made a nod in the ninja's direction: Yuffie was already out of the alley.

Suddenly, when the petite girl stepped into the light of the streets, a rapid moving form flew through the air and hit the ninja's shoulder. Yuffie smacked on the ground, her shoulder bleeding and her eyes closed.

''Yuffie!''

* * *

**A/N:** **Cliffhanger!**

**Though this chapter is a bit longer than normal, I still tease you guys with a cliffy, hehe. I hope you won't hunt me down for this XD Maybe it's because of my exams my humour is a bit... dry? I dunno, but after a Dutch, English, German and History exam I have had this week I kinda feel numb haha.**

**And poor Vincent. He only tries to help, but he doesn't notice the distance between him and Jillian grows. And who is Ahren actually? And what's wrong with Yuffie? **

**You will find out next chapter (Man, that sounds like the end of some dull TV-serie XD).**

**Please review! **


	22. Between Heaven and Earth

**Chapter Twenty-one – Between Heaven and Earth – **

''Yuffie!'' Jillian screamed. The ninja smacked down on the ground. Her shoulders was bleeding badly. The brunette raised from the ground behind the crates and ran out of the alley.

''Jillian!'' Ahren clenched his teeth and followed the girl head shaking. How could she be so naïve to think she was safe after such attack?! He saw the girl kneeling by Yuffie's side.

He looked around and found nothing that could mean a threat to them. But what could have attacked Yuffie then? He turned his gaze at Jillian. The young woman looked up. ''She's unconscious, but alive.''

''Hm.'' The guy gave a quick nod, he was still on his guard. His hand found the sword that was attached at the belt around his hips. He clenched his hand tightly around it, ready to defend if it was needed.

Yuffie stirred and tried to look up. A grimace of pain crawled over her face. Jillian helped the ninja to sit up straight. The dark-haired girl pushed her hand against the wounded shoulder to stop the bleeding a bit, she was panting for air. ''It's-... it's still-.. here.''

''What's still here?''

Before anybody could give Jillian a proper answer, the dark figure nearly hit Ahren to the ground. It had waited in the shadows of the other alley's nearby. The boy yelled and took his sword, but he couldn't attack it yet. First he needed to analyse this creature.

It looked like a wolf, but than two times bigger. He had no fur or anything, but his skin was directly exposed. You could see the muscles tense and relax easily beneath the skin. Ahren guessed the naked skin must be very thick or armoured.

The legs of the creature were long and slender. This way it could dodge, leap and gain speed without much trouble. His bony tail swept over the ground.

''Looks like a guard hound, but it isn't one.'' Ahren muttered. ''What is it doing here?''

The fiend snarled and scraped his claws over the stones. The muscles in his legs tensed.

Jillian noticed the change of body language the wolf-creature used. ''Ahren! Watch out! He'll jump again!''

Just as she had forecast, he jumped and aimed for Ahren's shoulder to dig his fangs in. The curly-haired boy dodged the attack by an hair and tried to slice a gash in the fiends back with his sword.

The hound landed on the street and noticed the two girls not very far from himself. Ahren noticed the animal had changed his goal and jumped in front of Jillian and Yuffie before the creature could attack them. His sword hit a front leg and the animal backed away.

''Hnnh.. I have to-... help.'' The ninja tried to raise from the ground, but her shoulder ached badly and the loss of blood had made her weaker. Jillian grabbed Yuffie's good arm and rested it around her shoulders. ''No. You need a place to defend yourself. Ahren and I will fight.''

The other girl shook her head. ''But-... But I promised Vincent I would protect you! If-... I won't he would kill me, that's for sure!''

''And you'll got killed by that monster if you don't take care of yourself now!'' The brunette snapped and supported Yuffie a bit rougher to the side of the alley. She helped the ninja behind the crates and was about to walk back to help Ahren. Yuffie grabbed her shirt and pulled her closer to herself.

Jillian looked down at Yuffie's face. What she saw, surprised her... The stormy grey eyes who where normally full of energy and cheerfulness, were at this moment full of sadness and fright?

''Don't go. Please don't leave me.''

Jillian frowned a little and glanced over her shoulder at Ahren. The guy was slicing and attacking like it was his second nature. Who would have though he came from their world? Ah, well, he could handle it alone then. Besides, if he needed her, he could yell, right?

Slowly the young woman knelt down next to Yuffie. ''Okay, I won't go. But we need to do something about that wound of yours.''

The ninja clenched her teeth and moved her wounded arm, out of her pockets she got a white glowing orb. ''Use my materia.''

With a hint of hesitation Jillian took the orb and held it close to Yuffie's shoulder. What to do now? How could she order that piece of stone to heal somebody? She closed her eyes and tried to concentrate herself. Like a spark made contact with her brain, she found a source of energy. It was rushing through her veins and seemed to come from the materia.

_Heal. Please heal. _Jillian thought with all her might. When she opened her eyes she saw the wound had stopped with bleeding and Yuffie had collapsed on her lap. The ninja was sleeping.

The young woman shook her head and put the orb back in a pocket of her own jacket. Now she had to wait until the coast was clear. Absent minded she let her hand stroke over Yuffie's hair. When this young woman was awake, she looked so strong... but now not more than a mere child.

What got the girl so frightened? What had made you so scared you showed your hidden emotions?

Jillian closed her eyes. Words rolled as whispers over her lips. ''I wish I could help you. Somehow...''

* * *

_Where was she? She had left the alley somehow. Jillian noticed she was moving, without moving her own legs. Still, she was looking down at the scene in front of her._

_Everything seemed to burn and people fought. Jillian changed her gaze and saw a woman was carrying her. Her face looked worried._

_''Don't worry, Yuffie. Everything will be alright.'' She said with a soft voice when she saw Jillian staring at her. _

_Yuffie? Wait... were this Yuffie's memories? Then this scene was from Yuffie's point of view. But who was that woman? And what happened behind their backs? Was there a fight?_

_The woman walked around the corner and run through the corridor. Everything was covered in black smoke. She made her way downstairs and opened a small closet. She put Jillian – Yuffie – down on the ground and knelt down her side. Her hand stroke over Jillian's cheek._

_''Wait here. And don't make a sound.''_

_''Mommy! Please don't leave!'' Two small hands reached for the woman when she raised from the ground. Sad eyes of the woman found the child again. _

_''Be strong, my dearest child.'' The door almost closed. For the last time the woman glanced back into the closet. She smiled sadly. ''You have to smile.''_

_Darkness..._

_So that woman, it was Yuffie's mother? But still Jillian didn't know what had happened._

_A ray of light fell in the small closet when somebody opened the door. The child looked up and reached for the person. ''Mommy?!''_

_No. It was a man. Though he picked the girl from the ground. He embraced her tightly. ''Thank god, Yuffie. You're alive. I-... I was so scared.''_

_Jillian let her eyes travel over the area. Everything was laid into ashes. The stench of death and fire was itched her nose. Suddenly another man noticed her and the man who was carrying her._

_''My Lord, Sir.'' He saluted. ''We have found your wife, Sir. She-... She didn't make it.''_

_The man frowned and covered one of the ears of the child. ''Don't tell when she's still here. I'll bring her to the pagoda, then you can talk, soldier.''_

_''Where's mommy, daddy?'' The little girl asked innocently. The man, who was apparently her father, averted his eyes from his daughter. ''Somewhere... at a peaceful place, my child.'_'

* * *

''Jillian? Jillian, wake up.''

Her eyes fluttered open and she met Ahren's eyes when she looked up. Was it a dream? No,it looked so real!

Jillian looked down at her lap. Yuffie was still sleeping, but the frown on her face made her look worried. She looked back at Ahren. He knelt across her.

''I won. The danger is over.'' His light-red eyes stole over the ninja's shoulder. ''You healed her, I see.''

Jillian nodded. She should feel happy. Her triumph she could use materia without practice. But what she had seen troubled her mind. ''You know a lot about this world, right Ahren?''

''Yeah, so?'' He looked at her with his head a bit tilted to one side.

''Did they ever had a war or great fight here?'' The brunette almost whispered this. Like she was afraid Yuffie would hear them talk. Ahren frowned and folded his arms in front of his chest.

After a moment he opened his mouth again. ''There was a war once. Many years ago in Wutai. But why do you ask?''

Jillian bit her lip and suddenly the ground looked very interesting. ''Just because.''

''Hmmn.'' Yuffie stirred and rubbed her eyes tiredly. When she opened her eyes she noticed the two others and the fact she was sleeping on Jillian. The person she didn't like very much.

Carefully she made herself sit straight. Yuffie turned her gaze to Ahren. ''So, you won?'' He nodded. Then Yuffie glanced Jillian and than her shoulder. ''And you-.. healed my arm.''

This wasn't a question, but a statement. The gash had closed and there was no scar left or anything. Only her own blood was covering her cloths.

''We better go.'' Ahren said. His hand found his weapon again when he peeked over the crates. He wasn't in for another battle. ''There was something about that fiend. He tried to go after you two each time. Until-''

''Until what?'' Jillian asked. She helped Yuffie from the ground. Ahren made eye contact with her and held it for a few moments. ''- A light. It came from your direction. After the light, he ran away.''

The brunette raised an eyebrow. She hadn't noticed it at all. ''I haven't seen anything.''

_But I made a wish_. Jillian suddenly remembered. She shook her head. Nah, there didn't exist something like that, right?

Right?

* * *

**A/N: Many many many apologies for the wait! A broke my writersblock (a bit) and found after finishing my other story time for a new chapter. The next one will be uploaded sooner than this one!**

**Oh yeah, because there wasn't much space left by the last chapter, I'll put it here. Two chapters ago I started to fly solo again. What do you say? Yeah, Aranae my beta-reader won't longer beta-read my chapters. But still, give her an applause, peeps! :D**

**Please leave a review on your way out! :D Thank you!**


	23. Thorn

**A/N: I hate writing-blocks. They're hard to break. Ah well, in the end I could write this chapter, though it took so long (sorry for the wait!) and it'll be one of the last ones. The next one is the end of this story. See you then!**

**Chapter Twenty-Two – Thorn – **

The lock clicked and the door swung open.

''Hello? Anyone home?'' Jillian yelled through the empty Seventh Heaven. It was already dark outside when she, Ahren and Yuffie got back to the place. All of them were exhausted. Fortunate the kids were already asleep.

''Urgh, I bet their still busy with finding the flipped chicken.'' Yuffie rolled her eyes and strolled in the direction of the staircase. ''I'm going off to bed. Good night.''

''Good night, Yuffs.'' The other girl tried to smile, but after she had seen the ninja's nightmares it was hard to see Yuffie without her tragic past behind her. How could she still contain such life-energy after such loss?

Jillian sighed and averted her eyes to the dusty ground of the bar. Her legs moved by themselves upstairs, memories of her own life rolled through her mind. Yes, she lost her parents too. Yes, she had been through a lot of surgeries and researches. Actually she and Yuffie weren't that different of each other.

The brunette rubbed her face tiredly and looked up. She had arrived at the door of Vincent's room. The bedroom she shared with him. But now she didn't want to enter it, somehow her own body and mind refused to go in.

Jillian shook her head and turned her back to the wooden door. This time she walked all the way through the corridor. She had never been here before, she had never paid interest in the whole house she was living in...

A door in the back led her to another staircase and upstairs to the roof. It was there where she found Ahren sitting on the cold roof tiles and watching the stars above him. In his hand he hold a bottle of wine.

''Hi.'' Jillian descended next to him. When Ahren didn't gave any response, the girl decided to watch the stars, just like he did.

''What a day, what a day.'' The guy mumbled and leaned a bit back. The brunette's eyes fell upon him. Somehow he looked sad, tranquil and disappointed at the same time.

Jillian tried to act like she hadn't seen that expression. ''Yeah, you can say that.''

Silence.

''You know-'' Ahren opened his mouth again, but waited until he knew the young woman was watching him. Then he turned his face to her and smirked lightly. ''-A few years ago you couldn't see the stars here.''

Jillian chuckled. ''How do you know? You aren't that long captured in this game right?''

''No, no.'' This time it was the boy who laughed softly and shook his head. ''But I've played the game. To short a long story, Gaia – this planet – has had a lot of... pollution. And now it's getting better, I guess.''

''That's great, isn't it?'' Jillian said. Ahren nodded, settled the bottle of wine on his lips and drunk a little, after he was done he handed her the bottle. She took it and drunk a bit. Red wine. It was nice. Probably he had stolen it out of Tifa's bar, but Jillian didn't care.

''It's New Year's Eve at earth tonight.'' The young woman whispered when her eyes found the stars above her again. Her voice became quiet. ''I'm wondering how Eric and Kayla are doing.''

Ahren watched her in silence. ''They were your friends?''

''Yes.'' Jillian blinked her tears away and a sad smile sliced her face. She missed them more than she would think she would do. She told him about them, about who they were and looked like.

The curly-haired guy laughed at her stories about awkward situations with Kayla, and the problems Eric had caused. Jillian grinned sheepish and drunk the last bit of wine out of the bottle. Unbelievable she and Ahren had drunk a whole bottle together!

''...and how are your friends in our world?'' The woman placed the empty bottle next to her feet, so it wouldn't roll off the roof. Her different coloured eyes stared up at Ahren's light red – almost orange – ones. He grimaced like she had slapped him in the face.

''I... hadn't had any.''

Jillian bit her lip. ''I'm sorry.''

''Don't be. Own fault though.'' The guy broke their eye-contact and watched the street beneath them. The young woman followed his gaze. ''Was that the reason you jumped?''

And uncomfortable silence took over, only the sounds of the night life beneath them could be heard. Ahren swallowed. ''I was absorbed by my virtual world: games and the internet were everything for me. When my parents thought I got too addicted, they placed me in a rehabilitation centre-''

''-I realized I was all alone without my own created world. I got depressed, broke out of the centre and jumped.'' He clenched his fists, the knuckles became white Jillian noticed. But she didn't dare to interrupt this moment.

Ahren decided to tell her more. ''Falling through the air and feeling the adrenaline rushing through your veins is a special moment, but when you see the ground coming closer-'' He shook his head and shut his eyes. ''-I said I would do anything to stay alive. At that moment Genesis brought me to life in this world.''

A cold chill crept up Jillian's spine and it wasn't the wind that had caused it. Something about this guy wasn't right. It didn't feel right. He knew this world too well. He fought too good. And his eyes-... His eyes confused her.

''I guess it's faith, because I met you, Jillian.'' The brown-haired boy smiled a little and bent closer to the girl. ''Thank you.''

He kissed her. Jillian's eyes widened and quickly she pulled away. ''What are you doing?!''

Rapidly she crawled back on her feet and stared down at the smirking guy. She balled her fists and scowled. ''You-... you-...''

''Yes?'' Ahren asked her at a teasing tone. Jillian didn't know what to say.

Those eyes of his... reminded her of Vincent's eyes, only Ahren's eyes were a lot lighter and less intensive. God, stop thinking Ahren is like Vincent. No, Vincent is different. He gave you no attention at all. Like you didn't exist anymore when he had solved his problem of worlds.

Jillian slapped her face and shut her eyes. Her own thoughts drove her mad. She couldn't think Vincent was a bad person, was it? But in fact, she did. ''Stop it! Stop it!''

She turned her back to Ahren and moved away from him. Back inside, away from him! Accidentally her foot kicked away the empty bottle on her way out. It rolled down the roof tiles and fell a long way off the building.

It shattered on the ground.

* * *

Come on, Jill. Breath in, breath out. Don't freak out now.

She paced up and down in the room. It was half past one at night.

Terrific. Great start of a new year. Jillian thought sarcastically at herself. But why had he kissed her? And why had it flipper her out that much? Something didn't felt right.

Suddenly a ringtone of a mobile phone resounded in the quiet bedroom. The brunette stopped abrupt in her tracks and stared in the direction where the sound came from. She almost couldn't hear it.

''Hello?'' Jillian answered the phone when she had found it under the chair. For a moment there was a silence at the other side of the line. _''...Jillian?''_

It was Vincent's voice. She could feel her heart made a little jump. ''Vincent!''

_''We found Genesis. Now, listen to me carefully-'' _Jillian clenched the phone in her hand and frowned. He didn't ask how she was doing? What kind of boyfriend was he?! Did he even care about her?

After Vincent had given her instructions – somebody would pick them up to bring them to the place where they were – the bedroom door flew open. Yuffie had her own cellphone in her hand. ''Cid's gonna pick us up. Are you ready to go?''

''I know and I am ready to go.'' Jillian chuckled and glanced Yuffie from down to up. ''But I guess you're not.''

''Why not?'' The ninja groaned.

''You're wearing your pyjama's.''

''...I am?'' Yuffie raised an eyebrow and turned her eyes to her cloths she wore. ''Damn.''

The brunette laughed. ''You dress yourself, then I'll wake Denzel and Marlene. I don't think we should leave them alone here.''

* * *

Daylight broke through the clouds. Jillian watched the scene from through the airship's windows. Cid had picked them up a few hours ago. They had almost reached the destination.

The young woman was glad about that. She tried to didn't walk into Ahren after what had happened.

''The base's near Gongaga.'' Cid said through the monitors. ''I'm going to-... Shit! What's that?''

Yuffie – who sat next to Jillian – shot up from her seat and hopped to the window. ''They're attacking the base!''

''Who are attacking who?'' Jillian bit her lip and walked closer to the ninja. Then she saw it: a group of one winged creatures were fighting with the AVALANCE-team and WRO soldiers. ''Oh, crap.''

Yuffie pursed her lips and turned around to face the pilot. ''Cid, I'm going to borrow a hover-board. You open the cargo-door and I'll take a dive.''

''Ya got it.'' Cid replied with a mock salute and smirked. The tiny girl snickered and passed Ahren who walked into the main room. He looked a bit perplexed.

''I've seen the fight on the ground-... wait, what's Yuffie going to do?''

''Going to take an air-dive to reach the destination faster.'' The blond-haired man explained lightly and pointed with his thumb in the direction of the back of the airship.

''I'll go too.'' Ahren said confident. Cid made a swift nod. ''If you wish. And what about you, Jill?''

The girl waited until the guy had left. Absently she touched the glass of the window. ''I'll stay with the children.''

''You sure?''

Jillian looked over her shoulder and smiled. ''Yes. I won't be of use down there.''

* * *

''I'm afraid.''

''Shh, I'm here. I'm here.'' Gently Jillian stroke over the little girl's head. She, Marlene and Denzel had hid themselves in the airship Cid had landed a distance from the base. Though you could still hear the sounds of the battle that was going on there.

The two children had wrapped their little arms around Jillian's waist, each one at another side. She had embraced them with her arms. ''Why don't you try to sleep? I'll guard.''

Marlene nodded slowly and rested her head on the brunette's stomach. Denzel at the other hand stared up at Jillian. ''I'll guard too.''

''That's really brave of you.'' The young woman smiled down at him. She noticed the boy could barely keep his head up due lack of sleep. Her hands caressed the top of the children's heads.

Jillian closed her eyes for a moment. There weren't heard any explosions or any other loud sounds from the battlefield for some time. The darkness inside the airship felt nice, like a thick comforting blanket where she and those two children were hiding under.

Suddenly a light shot through her mind. What was this?

_''Daddy!'' _Oh no, not another vision. Before Jillian could stop the new train of thoughts, it felt like she got suck into it. Another battlefield. Another hurt man. But he had a familiar face... Barret?

_''You're arm is bleeding, Mr. Wallace.''_

Stop. Stop it. Jillian clenched her saw and tried to ban out those memories that came from one of the children. She was sure it must be, because again those memories weren't hers.But it was like she couldn't open her eyes, like they were glued closed and she had to watch those terrible thoughts and nightmares of somebody else.

Jillian knew somebody had entered the airship. She knew light from the open door was falling upon her face. A shadow bent over her, Marlene and Denzel. And she couldn't protect them because an unexplained reason wanted her to watch this horrific memory.

''Jillian. Jillian, please wake up.''

Vincent. God, what could his voice calm her. Especially now by seeing burning houses and dying people-...

''Mr. Valentine!'' Marlene's voice yelped. Jillian's mind got sucked back to reality. When she opened her eyes, she saw the tall man's worried look. She swallowed when he helped her to raise from the ground.

''What's wrong?'' The young woman asked him and stared up at his bright crimson eyes. Vincent shook his head and embraced her tightly at all of a sudden.

''He wants to see you.'' Were the only words he whispered in Jillian's ear.

* * *

**A/N: So who is Ahren truely? And what about Jillian's and Vincent's relationship? And what is Genesis planning? Next chapter will be the final countdown, I guess XD **

**Please leave a review on you way out! Thank you!**


	24. True Heart

**A/N: Ever heard the song 'Time's Scar' for the Chrono Cross game? Ah, well that song inspired me by writing this chapter. Listen to the song if you like, maybe you'll find the similarities. **

**Enjoy the last chapter! :)**

**Chapter Twenty-Three – True Heart –**

She could hear his heart beat. It wasn't calm and steady like she was used to hear. No, Vincent Valentine was nervous or scared. Maybe both.

Jillian closed her eyes and hid her face against his chest. She had never seen him like this, and thus it scared her. Had their group lost the battle? How many had died? And why did Genesis want to see her?

_A weak light of a lamp-post lit the dark street outside. On the bridge stood two people: a man and a woman. _

_She had beautiful, long brown hair and a smile was decorating her face. He was older, had his grease-looking hair in a low pony-tail and wore a stained old lab coat. You could barely see them there, on the bridge near the mansion._

_''So, you've finally come to your senses and chosen me.'' The man said with a nasty crackling voice. His body fell into an arrogant pose. Though the woman didn't mind that._

_''Yes,'' She said and wrapped her arms around his neck. ''-doctor.''_

_The angle got turned away. The watcher peered into the darkness again. ''...However, if she's happy then... I don't mind.''_

Jillian's eyes snapped open. Another vision? This wasn't one of her memories and that voice at the end... Her eyes trailed up, and when she crossed the wine-red eyes, the girl knew it.

It had been Vincent's memory. Probably about that Lucrecia.

The young woman shook her head and pushed the man that had hold her lightly away. It was almost like touches of other people gave her some painful memories of their life!

He gave her a confused look when they parted. Jillian forced a small smile and turned her face rapidly to the kids.

''Denzel, Marlene I want you two to be careful, 'kay? Vincent and I are going to help the others a little.''

The girl and boy gave a quick nod and the red-cloaked gunman and the young brunette made their way out of the airship. Genesis was waiting.

* * *

It really was a battlefield.

The area was a mess. Many WRO-soldiers and AVALANCE-members got hurt and were taking shelter behind some large rocks. A fierce wind was blowing and dark clouds were forming above their heads.

Jillian bit her lip and frowned. Her purple and green eyes wandered over the place. She was standing in the middle of the field where they just had fought half-an-hour ago. Vincent stood next to her and rested his hand on her shoulder.

The young woman shivered. She tried to ban out the flashes of memories Vincent gave her when he touched her. Flashes of knifes, monsters, dying people went through her mind

She shook off his hand when she couldn't ban out his experiences of his past. The man sighed. He didn't know why she seemed to be irritated around him. What had he done wrong?

''...Jillian-''

An awful familiar voice broke off Vincent's attempt to have a word with Jillian. ''Look who we do have here.''

The brunette snapped her face in the direction of where the voice came from. She scowled when she found the one-winged man, standing on a tall rock a few feet from them.

''You wanted to speak me?'' The girl spat. Genesis snickered and let himself fall gracefully to the ground. ''I do-''

''-C'mon then!''

''-after a fight between you and me.''

''What?'' Vincent and Jillian exclaimed simultaneously. Their eyes made contact for a second before they turned back in the direction of the one-winged man. The last one laughed and flicked a bang out of his eyes.

''_The wandering soul knows no rest_.''

''Cut out the crap and tell me what's happening to me!'' The young woman snapped and balled her fists. The bracelet with the materia around her wrist glowed lightly.

''You already know, Jillian.''

This time it was another voice, from behind Vincent and the girl. She looked over her shoulder and saw Ahren approaching. He didn't seemed wounded or anything and by his way of walking, he seemed rather relaxed.

His red-orange coloured eyes fixed them on Jillian's. It made her feel uncomfortable after what had happened the night before. She swallowed. ''What do you mean?''

The guy kept walking and passed the tall gunman and the girl. He walked until he ended next Genesis' side. Ahren turned around and gave her a smug-looking smirk. ''The visions. The wish, Jillian.''

Wish? Oh.. wait. That midday in the alley? When she _wished_ she could help Yuffie with her nightmares. How she wanted to know what was bothering the other girl-

''You mean-'' Jillian's eyes snapped back at Ahren. ''-It's my own fault?''

The dark-haired man next to Ahren laughed. ''With help, of course. You two were the perfect examples how it could develop in different directions.''

''It? You mean the experiments on Ahren and me?'' The brunette frowned. Vincent, raised an eyebrow and looked down at the girl that was having a conversation with the enemy.

Genesis had told him to get Jillian. That was, after a heavy and long fight where many soldiers got hurt. Reeve persuaded him to do as the one-winged man had told him to do, because WRO didn't want to have any more deaths because of this battle.

And now, he stood there. Vincent Valentine mostly well-informed about what was going on, but now he didn't know a thing what was happening or what they were talking about.

''The experiments. Yes.'' Genesis folded his hands together and leaned back against the rock behind him. ''Only humans from the other world were useful, they didn't die. Creatures of this world however-... You don't need to know this information.''

The man paused and looked up from his hands and glanced at Jillian for a moment. She shivered. Genesis continued his speech, while the others stayed silent. ''What might interest you, is what I found out about Mako-influences on your kind of humans. Mako of this world tries to mix with the matter of your world.''

''Matter of my world. My body...'' Jillian ran a hand through her hair. The end of the locks were still purple coloured and one eye was probably too.

''Exactly. And the influences also started to develop abilities in the host. However, these 'abilities' need to break into by the host.'' Genesis shook his head and chuckled lightly. ''For example, you – Jillian – chose for the ability to actually see somebody else's worse memories.''

''But-... I didn't do that on purpose!'' The young woman frowned and felt a desperate feeling overwhelm her. ''And it's getting worse! How do I stop it?''

Two crimson eyes were watching her. Vincent folded his arms and hid the lower part of his face behind the collar of the cloak. So this was what she tried to hide? Not only what she just discovered but also her fear?

Suddenly the boy next to Genesis unsheathed his sword and leapt himself in the direction of Jillian. The girl yelped in surprise and fear and fell back on the ground. Vincent stepped between her and Ahren and shot.

The curly-haired boy smirked evilly and managed to dodge the three bullets. They may have not touched the younger boy, but they did hit the older man right in the chest.

With his eyes wide open, Genesis fell on his knees on the ground. His hands reached for the bullet-wounds and tried to stop the bleeding. He gasped for air.

The boy landed gracefully on the ground not far from the three others and sheathed his sword. On his face he wore an expression of triumph.

''Ahren-...'' Genesis barely spoke out. Blood leaked in the corners of his lips. The man coughed and bent over. Jillian breathed in deeply and walked to the wounded man. She knelt next to his side and rested a hand on his shoulder. The brunette just couldn't stand it to watch someone die.

The one-winged man looked up and coughed again. He breathing-rhythm was quick and probably the bullets had damaged his lungs badly. His voice was a mere whisper. ''Jillian-...''

His eyes were filled with the question 'why'. The girl looked down at him, her eyes hard and stern. ''_Your dreams and pride are no more. From the Goddess' bow, the fated arrow is released_.''

Genesis' eyes widened when Jillian quoted a line of 'Loveless'. But then he nodded and tried to whisper her his last hint. ''To stop-... Defragmentation... you need to-'' he coughed again. His eyes closed slowly. ''-...kill.''

With this, he stopped breathing. The young woman pulled back her hand and straighten her back. Her eyes fell upon Ahren. So what helped her to get rid of this Mako-influence, was also in force for Ahren. He had Mako in his body too.

They both had to kill somebody to get rid of this 'curse'. And only two of the three would leave this field alive, Ahren and Jillian both knew.

''What was your wish, Ahren?'' The brunette planted her feet firmly on the ground to gain balance. She was ready to fight, she only tried to push it a little further. ''Was it... a nice girlfriend, perhaps?''

The boy laughed at her sarcastic remark and shook his head. ''When Genesis captured me, he told me if I wished loyalty to him, he would make me alive in our world again. I already told you I would do anything to stay alive, to be alive in our world. So I wished for loyalty to him.''

''-But he betrayed you.'' Jillian stated and smirked lightly. ''And you couldn't kill Genesis because you promised him your loyalty.''

''That ended today: your boyfriend killed him. I only need to get rid of this defragmentation.''

The young woman swallowed and glanced at Vincent. He had stayed silence all the time. He had watched the scene from his spot and hadn't interrupted after he had shot Genesis. But most likely he knew what was going on. Vincent gave her a little nod. Jillian replied with the same.

''You're not the only one who wants to get rid of the 'curse', Ahren.'' The young woman teased and relaxed her muscles. ''Genesis told me – and I know you know this too – I have to kill somebody before the defragmentation stops.''

''I won't leave till I killed one of you two.'' Ahren snapped and reached for his weapon. Jillian snickered. ''Neither will I. But I don't need to chose between you and Vincent-...''

_Are you sure, Jillian? After all, Vincent ignored you. Didn't respect you and never told you about this important Lucrecia. Or his inner demons?_

Shut up. The girl thought madly at the voice in her head. She needed to focus herself on the battle.

_It was you for who I warned you. You are the one that did hurt Vincent the most lately._

Jillian's eyes snapped open again and noticed both guys looking at her. ''-Even though Vincent barely paid any attention to me and never told me about Lucrecia or Chaos or anything-'' She shouted with all her might, suddenly her voice got quieter. ''- And even though you – Ahren – did give me attention and listened to me... I care about Vincent.''

The boy laughed. ''You kissed me!''

The brunette frowned deeply and held out her arm where the bracelet was hanging on. ''No, Ahren. You did. You tried to separate Vincent and me. And you'll pay for that.''

With this, Ahren leapt again and aimed his sword at a point on her body. Jillian clenched her jaw and threw herself on the ground to dodge his attack. The sword hit the ground.

The young woman held her breath for a moment and focussed herself on the lightning materia in the bracelet. With a crackle, a small spark hit the guy's arm. He yelled and pulled his weapon out of the ground and tried to stab Jillian again.

A bullet flew past his face when he stepped closer to the girl. Vincent didn't want to kill the boy – he knew Jillian had to do that part – but nonetheless he could protect her and scare the hell out of Ahren.

Taking advantage of the situation, the brunette rolled over the ground until she almost bumped into the dead corpse of Genesis. His sword was laying next to him. She unsheathed it and stared at the blood-red blade. No wonder the man had never used it against her or Vincent.

Suddenly a sharp pain shot through her shoulder. Trying to get away from Ahren's deadly weapon, Jillian knew she had been stupid to pay all her attention to the amazing sword in her hands. Because of that fault, blood was running down her back from a deep slash in her shoulder.

''Got distracted easily, Jill?'' Ahren's teasing and cocky voice said behind her. The girl groaned. ''Not as easily as you!''

She aimed for his heart – the most vulnerable part of the human body – but the red-eyed boy jumped away with ease. She hadn't expected him to do so, so she hit the empty air and crashed down on the sand.

Laying on her stomach, the young was an easy pray for his sword. Ahren stepped next to Jillian and held his sharp weapon right above the middle of her back. Crushing the spine killed a creature in seconds.

Unexpected, the brunette rolled on her back and stabbed Genesis' sword all the way through his chest. Still holding the grasp of the red-bladed sword, Jillian unleashed a stronger thunder-jolt.

The boy screamed in pain and fell on the ground. He stayed silent after his crash. No muscle moved anymore. The battle was over.

Ahren was dead.

* * *

What seemed to be hours, were only a few minutes. Vincent stared down at the sitting girl. She was looking at the cold body of Ahren.

The tall man slowly knelt down next to her. ''Jillian?''

The brunette looked up and wrapped her arms with a swift movement around Vincent's waist. ''I'm so sorry, Vincent! I-''

She sobbed against the fabric of his clothing and the gunman smiled slightly when he ran a hand through her long hair. ''I should apologize.''

Jillian looked up, quasi surprised. ''Why?''

''You were right. I should have told you-... a lot.'' Vincent shook his head. ''You on the other hand, should have asked me about these things. I thought there were worse things going on.''

''Worse things? Worse things?!'' Jillian shook her head and chuckled. ''I killed somebody because of stopping some 'curse' and you won't call that a 'worse case'?''

''Well-... I actually meant about the fact if you loved me or not.''

They stared at each others eyes for a moment. The young woman gave him a lopsided smile.

''I do love you, silly. Why do you think I came to this world for? For the bad-ass villains around here?''

This time it was Vincent's turn to give a little chuckle. He leaned closer to Jillian and pressed his lips firmly on hers. She smiled against his lips and kissed back.

When they broke the kiss, the dark-haired man kept staring down at her. The brunette frowned.

''Something wrong?''

''I just wondered-...''

''What?''

''What will happen in the future?''

Jillian grinned. ''That, Vincent, is something nobody knows the answer of.''

* * *

**A/N: There you go. The end of the story, finally! (cheers)**

**Though I'm not very happy about some things that happened in the story. To be honest (and opinion) the story went downhill from chapter eleven or something...Maybe I'll change them later, but not now. **

**However, I want to thank everybody who added this story to (one of) their list(s). I'm especially Aranae, HoLYDeVil HeLLioN, EmileeElectro, Vampyrules, Emaya Taku, nohaydeque, imaginedreams22, Strack, Saga4000, Yuleen75 and DragonessWarrior very thankful. **


End file.
